Frozen 2: Anna's Adventure
by FrozenAddict15
Summary: Anna is having a really bad week. She's been considered a spare, and Kristoff breaks up with her. Later on, Anna accidently ends up on a ship heading to the one place she would never want to go: The Southern Isles. But what will happen when Anna starts to develop feelings for one of Hans' brother?
1. Just a Spare

The warm, afternoon sun showed brightly over the lovely kingdom of Arendelle. The kingdom was also at peace. People in the kingdom spent their day working or playing outside. Most ladies spent their days shopping, while the men worked.

Princess Anna was one of those girls who enjoyed being outside during the summer. It had been one year since the "Great Freeze," or the "Great Thaw."

Anna walked into her favorite chocolate shop. She looked at all her choices. There was so many. She finally found her favorite chocolate truffle. She went to pay for it, when she saw a crowd of ladies and heard them mention her name. She couldn't help but listen.

"Princess Anna is really nothing but a spare to Queen Elsa." a lady said.

"No. Princess Anna is Queen Elsa's sister, and she loves her very much." another lady said.

"I agree. But what is front of Anna? Princess. Which means a spare." the third lady said.

"Yes. You're right. Princess Anna is indeed a spare then." the first lady said.

"A spare?" Anna said quietly in shock. She then put her chocolate truffle back on the shelf, and walked out of the shop almost in tears. She walked back to the castle slowly, and tears started to come from her eyes.

* * *

She arrived at the castle and walked to her room. She shut her door, and sat on her bed. The word "spare" ran through her head again and again. Was it true, though? Was she really a spare? Is that what everyone thought of her as? What that was Elsa thought of her?

Anna didn't come out of room at all after that. She stayed sitting on her bed, while she looked at the snowflake necklace Elsa gave to her. She then started to wonder if Elsa really loved her, or if she was putting on a show for the kingdom?

She then heard a knock on her door. A servant asked her if she was going to come eat, but Anna said no. Anna was glad when the servant didn't ask why and left. Anna looked back at necklace.

* * *

Elsa sat at the table, waiting for Anna so they could eat together. Elsa was getting worried when Anna didn't come. The servant returned to Elsa.

"Is Anna coming?" Elsa asked.

"I'm afraid not, Your Highness. Princess Anna has been in her room since she returned from her walk around the kingdom." the servant replied.

"Did she say why?" Elsa asked concerned.

"No."

"I'll go talk to her." Elsa said as she got up and walked up to Anna's room.

* * *

Elsa arrived at Anna's room, and knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" a voice came from the other side of the door. The voice sounded like it had been crying. Elsa wondered what Anna would be crying about.

"It's Elsa. Can I come in?" Elsa asked.

"Come in, Elsa." Anna sobbed.

Elsa walked in to see Anna sitting on her bed, wiping away her tears.

"Anna? What's wrong? Are you all right?" Elsa asked as she walked over to sit by Anna. Anna didn't answer. She just looked down to the floor. This scared Elsa. "Are you OK, Anna?" she asked again with more worry in her voice. She then put a loving arm around Anna.

Anna tried to stop crying enough to answer Elsa. "Am I just a spare to you?" she finally let out.

Elsa let out a small gasp of shock. She couldn't believe Anna said that. "No. Of course not. Why would say that?" Elsa said with so much shock in her voice.

"Because that's what everyone else says." Anna sobbed.

"Anna, what are you saying?" Elsa asked still shocked.

"When I went to the chocolate shop, when I heard a group of ladies mention my name. They all agreed that I'm just a spare. And one said that's all I am to you." Anna said as she let more tears out.

"Anna, no." Elsa said as she pulled Anna close to her, and wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"Is it true? Am I just a spare though?" Anna asked.

"Anna, look at me."

Anna made eye contact with Elsa. Her eyes were still watery.

"You are not a spare. You are the Princess of Arendelle, and my baby sister, and I love you so much. You have never been a spare to me, but the best thing in my life. You mean more to me then the kingdom, or anything else. You are everything to me. Don't listen to what anyone else considers you. They are just jealous. You are not a spare, and you'll never be a spare." Elsa explained.

"Really? You think?" Anna sobbed again.

"Yes." Elsa said sweetly. "Come here." she said as she pulled Anna in for a tight hug. Anna returned the hug tightly.

Anna realized that Elsa did love her, and she would never be a spare to her. She laid her head on her older sister's shoulder, and let out more tears.

"Shhh. It's OK." Elsa whispered as she rubbed Anna's back. Anna finally was able to stop crying, but she still held Elsa tightly. Elsa knew how to help Anna. She then started singing as she held Anna tighter.

_**You are my sunshine.**_

_**My only sunshine. **_

_**You make me happy.**_

_**When skies are gray.**_

_**You'll never know, dear.**_

_**How much I love you.**_

_**Please don't take my sunshine away.**_

Anna finally made a smile. She released Elsa and showed her the smile. Elsa then gave her a smile.

"Ahh. There's that smile I love." Elsa said sweetly.

"Thanks, Elsa. For telling me all those things. I just needed to hear them." Anna said.

"I meant every thing I said, Anna." Elsa replied.

"I love you, Elsa. So very much." Anna said sweelty.

"I love you more than anything in the world, Anna." Elsa replied sweetly. "So, you want to eat something now?"

"Yeah, I could eat." Anna said.

"Let's go." Elsa said as she took Anna's arm and they both headed to go eat something.

**So, this is gonna be the longest story I have ever wrote. I will be having songs in a lot of chapters. Some that I have heard, and even some from Disney movies, such as Enchanted and Tangled and etc. I hope everyone will like this story.**


	2. The Break-Up

The next morning, Anna was doing much better, thanks to Elsa. They both went to the kitchen to eat their breakfast the servants had prepeared for them. Anna and Elsa finish eating when Elsa noticed that Anna seemed distracted with something. They were sitting next to each other, so it wasn't hard to tell. Was she still hurt about being called a spare? Was it something else?

"Anna, what's the matter?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking." Anna said, coming back to reality.

"About what?"

"Kristoff. I've been thinking about him a lot lately." Anna explained.

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?" Elsa wondered.

"Well, it's just that, we've been together for a year now, and now, I never see him anymore. He never comes to see me anymore." Anna said sadly.

"Well, maybe he just has a lot of work to do." Elsa said.

"But back then, he would always make time to come see me, and now, seeing him is like a treat to me."

"Well, maybe when you see him, you should tell him about it." Elsa said, putting a hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Yeah. Maybe I will. I think he's coming later today." Anna said.

"Good. I'm sorry, Anna, but I have a meeting I have to attend to." Elsa said as she got to her feet.

"So, will I see you later?" Anna asked.

"I don't know. Right after the meeting, I have to make arrangements for trade, then I have to finish some papers. So, I don't know when I'll be able to see you." Elsa said sadly.

"Well, that's OK. I'll just play with Olaf." Anna said cheerfully.

"Great. So, I will see you when I can, Anna. Bye." Elsa said as she headed to her meeting.

"Bye, Elsa." Anna said.

* * *

Anna then got up and decided to walk around the castle. She went past the picture of her parents, but didn't bother to stop. She then heard Kai call her name. She turn to see Kai walking to her.

"Yes, Kai?" Anna asked.

"The Ice Master has returned, and wants to see you." Kai said.

"OK, thank you, Kai." Anna said as she walked out to see Kristoff.

She walked out to see Kristoff, petting Sven, and giving him a carrot. He then took a bite after Sven. Anna was still grossed out by that. She walked over to Kristoff.

"Hey, Kristoff." Anna said as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh, hey, Anna." Kristoff said sadly.

"Kristoff, is something wrong?" Anna asked worried.

"No. I just want to talk to you about something." Kristoff said making eye contact with Anna.

"I want to talk to you about something too, Kristoff."

They both let in a deep breath and spoke.

"I feel we shouldn't be together anymore." "I feel we never see each other anymore." they both said at the same time.

"What?" they both replied at the same time.

"You go first." Anna said.

"No, you go first." Kristoff said, scratching the back of his head.

"OK. I feel that we never see each other anymore, and I wanted to know why." Anna said sweetly.

"Oh, I should've gone first. Anna, listen to me. You know that I love you, but I don't think it's working out for us anymore. I mean, with me being the Ice Master and Deliever, and me wanting to help my family more, well, I can never see you anymore." Kristoff said.

"So, you're saying you're breaking up with me?" Anna said with shock and tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was being broken up with.

Kristoff hated to tell her that he was breaking up with her, but he felt it was for the best. He was really busy and he felt that Anna deserved better and should move on with other men. He knew other people would want her. "I guess I am. I'm sorry, Anna. But I feel it may be better this way, for both of us. I've gotta go. Goodbye Anna." he said because he didn't want Anna to see him crying. He jumped up in his sled and urged Sven.

Anna stood there in shock. Was this really happening? "Did I do something? Did I say something wrong?" Anna asked herself. She ran back to the castle in tears. She ran back into her room again and slammed the door.

She didn't know that a servant saw her. Gerda saw her run in, crying. She then thought the worse had happened to her. She decided the only one who would be able to talk to her, except her sister. Panicked,she headed to the place where the meeting has held.

Anna didn't whether to feel anger, or sadness. Kristoff had just broken up with her. All she wanted to do was talk to him about never seeing him anymore, not that she didn't want to see him anymore. She didn't know what to do. They really did love each other. Anna was sure of that. She sat on her bed, and placed her face in her hands and tears flooded out of her eyes.

* * *

Gerda ran to the meeting place and opened the door. Elsa noticed Gerda was in a panic.

"Gerda, what is it?" Elsa asked.

"It's Princess Anna. I don't know what's wrong. She ran back into the castle, crying. She had hurt in her face." Gerda said breathing heavily.

"What? Where is she now?" Elsa asked in panic.

"Her room."

"I will be back." Elsa said as she got up from her chair and headed to Anna's room.

What is it this time? She's already been called a spare. What else could be wrong? Did she hurt herself? Elsa wasn't sure what it could be, but she was still worried. She knew she had to be there for Anna.

* * *

She arrived at her room, and knocked on the door.

"Go away." Anna sobbed.

Elsa let out a gasp. Now she knew what those words meant to be said to her. They hurt. "Anna. It's Elsa."

"I don't want to talk. And I'm not coming out." Anna still sobbed.

"Anna, I'm your sister. How can I help and comfort you if won't let me?" Elsa said.

That got Anna. She was right. She needed Elsa, and Elsa was willing to be there for her, so the least she could was let her in. "OK, come in, Elsa." Anna said, defeated.

Elsa walked in and saw Anna had been crying. Anna looked in her mirror, wiping her tears away. Elsa wondered what happened this time. She walked over to Anna to comfort her.

"Anna? What is it? What's wrong?" Elsa asked with worry in her voice.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Anna sniffled.

"No, you're not. What's the matter?" Elsa asked, knowing that Anna was lying.

Anna didn't want to tell anyone about Kristoff and her breaking up. But, she could trust Elsa. She loved her. She would help her. She looked over to Elsa, trying to hold in her tears. "Kristoff just broke up with me." Anna said, hating to say those words.

Elsa let out a shocked gasp. "Oh, Anna." she said before pulling her in for a tight hug. She heard Anna sob again. "It's OK. It's all right, Anna." she said sympathically.

Anna returned the hug tightly. "I don't even know what happened. I told him we never see each other anymore, then the next thing I know, he breaks up with me." Anna said, still sobbing.

"Anna, I, don't know what to say. He was crazy for you." Elsa said at a loss for words.

"But appearently, I'm not enough for him." Anna said as she released Elsa and sat on her bed.

Elsa sat close to Anna. She put an arm around Anna. "Anna, if he had the nerve to break up with you, then he's not worth it. I know you love him, but, we have to move on." Elsa tried to tell Anna.

Anna knew Elsa was right, so she didn't argue, and just nodded her head. "Why is all of this happening to me? I get called a spare, then I get broken up with. What have I ever done to deserve all of this? I mean, the next thing I know, I'm gonna lose my role as Princess and you as a sister." Anna cried, although she hated to this that.

Elsa was shocked that Anna said all of that. But she didn't understand why all these bad things were happening to her, but she knew that Anna wasn't about to lose her. "Anna, no. I am your sister, and you are never gonna lose me. I am always gonna be here for you, like you have always been here for me. Anna, I don't know why all these things are happening to you, but you need to remember that you are never gonna be alone. I'll always be right here for you, OK?" Elsa said.

Anna nodded and moved closer to Elsa as she let more tears out. Elsa ran her fingers through Anna's hair. "It's OK, Anna. I've got you." Elsa then knew the opportunity came for her to sing again. But before she could start, Kai peeked into the room.

"Your Highness? Will you be coming anytime soon?"

Elsa looked back at Anna. She could she was hurting, and needed a big sister. "Kai, cancel everything for today. My sister needs me." Elsa commanded.

Kai understood and didn't argue. "Yes, Queen Elsa." Kai said as he walked away.

"Thank you. For staying with me." Anna said quietly.

"Of course, Anna." Elsa said sweetly.

Anna wiped her tears from her cheeks, but more were coming from her eyes. Elsa wrapped her loving arms around Anna. She then started to sing.

_**Come, stop your crying.**_

_**It'll be alright.**_

_**Just take my hand.**_

_**Hold it tight. **__she sang as she released Anna, and took her hand. She noticed Anna held it tightly._

_**I will protect you from all around you.**_

_**I will be here.**_

_**Don't you cry.**__ she continued as she wiped tears from Anna's cheek._

_**For one so small.**_

_**You seem so strong.**_

_**My arms will hold you.**_

_**Keep you safe and warm.**__ Anna then threw her arms around Elsa and continued sobbing. Elsa embraced her tightly._

_**This bond between us.**_

_**Can't be broken.**_

_**I will be here.**_

_**Don't you cry.**_

_**'Cause you'll be in my heart.**_

_**Yes, you'll be in my heart.**_

_**From this day on.**_

_**Now and forever more.**_

Elsa had planned on only singing the first part of the song, but felt that Anna needed to hear the rest of the song.

Anna laid her head on her sister's shoulder. She was relieved to know that Elsa was there for her, and would never leave her side. She also loved to her Elsa sing.

Elsa continued to sing her song. She repeated the first verse again more triumphfully, then continued to the other part.

_**Oh, you'll be in my heart.**_

_**No matter what they say.**_

_**You'll be here in my heart.**_

_**Always. **__Anna then released Elsa and made eye contact with her._

_**Don't listen to them.**_

_**'Cause what do they know?**_

_**We need each other.**_

_**To have, to hold.**_

_**They'll see in time.**_

_**I know.**_

_**When destiny calls you.**_

_**You must be strong.**_

_**I may not be with you.**_

_**But you've got to hold on. **__Elsa sang as she put a hand on Anna's shoulder._

_**They'll see in time.**_

_**I know.**_

_**We'll show them together. **__Elsa continued as she put a hand on Anna's cheek._

_**'Cause you'll be in my heart.**_

_**Believe me, you'll be in my heart.**_

_**From this day on.**_

_**Now and forever more.**_

_**Yes, you'll be in my heart. **_

_**No matter what they say.**_

_**You'll be here in my heart.**_

_**Always. **__Anna then gave Elsa a small smile._

_**Always.**_

_**Always.**_

Elsa then finished her song, and smiled at Anna when she saw her little sister smiling. "You feel better, now?" she asked.

"Yes. Elsa, that was so beautiful."

"Thank you." Elsa replied.

"No, thank you." Anna repeated.

"For what?" Elsa asked confused.

"Everything. You gave up everything just to be with me. You didn't have to, but you did. And you did the same thing yesterday, too."

"It's what sisters are suppose to do. We look out for each other, and we're always there for one another." Elsa said.

"Elsa, I don't know what I'd do without you. You are the greatest thing in my life, and I love you so much, like, you have no idea. I love you this much." Anna said as she put her thumb and pointy finger together.

"And how much is that?" Elsa wondered.

"Well, my love starts here," she said as she pointed to her fingers. "and it goes all the way around the world, and comes right back." she said as arm went in a circular motion.

"Wow, that's a lot." Elsa laughed.

"Well, it's true." Anna replied.

Elsa let out another small chuckle, and kissed Anna's forehead. "And you are the most amazing thing in my entire life, and nothing will ever take your place. And I never love anything more then I ever love you."

"Thanks, Elsa." Anna said as her smile grew larger.

Elsa smiled back at her just as big.

The two sisters were so thankful for each other, and they would hate to lose each other to anything.

**The song I used was "You'll Be In My Heart." from Celtic Woman. And when Anna was telling Elsa how much she loved her, the "Love all around the world" bit came from the movie, "Letters to God."**

**Please don't hate me with Anna and Kristoff breaking up.**


	3. Anna's Lullaby

Two hours had passed, and Anna and Elsa still sat on Anna's bed, smiling at each other. Anna then realized that Elsa was in a middle of a meeting when she needed her. She thought the best thing to do was to have Elsa finish it. It was really important to her, after all.

"Elsa, maybe you should go back and finish yourmeeting. I know you cancelled everything, but you can't cancel a meeting you were in the middle of." Anna suddenly said.

"Well, I can, but will you be OK?" Elsa asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be OK." Anna assured Elsa. She could tell Elsa was still very concerned. "I promise." she said.

"OK. I'll see you right after the meeting." Elsa said as she got to her feet and left the room.

"I'll see you then, Elsa." Anna said as Elsa left.

Anna still sat on her bed, but she wasn't crying anymore. She knew she had Elsa to help her through anything she goes through. She was still sad about Kristoff, but she tried not to have it bother her. She knew the best thing to do was not think about it. But she knew that staying in her room wasn't the best idea either. She got up and decided to wander the halls.

* * *

Elsa retuned the meeting that was still in secession. Gerda was still there, along with the other servants.

"Is the Princess all right?" Gerda asked with concern.

"Yes. Anna is OK. She was just having a problem, and needed an older sister to help her." Elsa said as she sat down. "So, can we continue this meeting?" she asked.

"Yes. Let's continue." a man said deeply as the meeting continued.

* * *

Anna wandered into the room where her favorite picture of Joan was hanging. She had always loved that picture, even as a kid. She looked at all the other pictures in the same room. She then walked out and wandered the halls again.

Four hours had passed. Anna was sitting in the kitchen, nibbling on chocolate.

"How long do these meetings go for, anyway?" Anna said impatiently. She then noticed the sun was setting. She then felt really tired all of the sudden, so she decided to call it a day. She placed her unfinished chocolate in the table, and headed straight to her room. A servant saw her head there in a hurry, but could tell she was just tired.

"Calling it a day, Princess Anna?" the servant asked.

"Yes. If you see Elsa, just tell her I went to bed." Anna said as she yawned,

"Yes, Your Highness. Good night." the servant bowed.

"Thank you." Anna said as she went into her room and closed the door.

* * *

The meeting finally ended. Elsa was so relieved. The first thing she wanted to do was to check on Anna. She ran into a servant and asked him where Anna was. The servant told Elsa that Anna went to sleep. Elsa thanked the servant and walked to her room.

Her room was right across from Anna's. She came to her room, when she heard Anna, screaming "No! Stop! Leave her alone! NOOOO!" Elsa ran into Anna's room to see Anna tossing and turning. She ran over to Anna and shook her.

"Anna. Anna. Please. Wake up." Elsa said, scared.

Anna's eyes flew open, and she was breathing heavily, as if she was gasping for air. Elsa sat by her from the other side. Anna crawled close to Elsa. Elsa gathered her in her arms. "Anna. Calm down. It's OK. Just breathe, OK? Breathe. It was just a dream. I'm right here, OK?" Elsa said, trying to comfort her little sister. Elsa noticed Anna was shaking, too. She wrapped her arms around Anna tighter, more protectively.

Anna's breathing slowed down a little bit, and she started to breath normal. She started to calm down now.

"Now, what happened?" Elsa asked.

"It was Hans." Anna said as if she hated to say those words. "He came to Arendelle to kidnap me. He dragged me out of the castle, and then I saw him... Elsa, you were..." Anna couldn't even finish her sentence. She couldn't bear to think that. She moved closer to Elsa.

"Anna, it's alright. I'm right here. Hans isn't gonna come to take you, and he isn't gonna kill me. I will never let anyone take you from me." Elsa said, comforting her baby sister.

"Just please, don't leave me." Anna said quietly.

"Oh, Anna. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Elsa said as she notice that she heard Anna sob. She cradled her head to her shoulder. She started to sing gently.

_**Rest your head.**_

_**And close your eyes.**_

_**Remember I am near.**_

_**And I will always love you.**_

_**And be there to dry your tears. **__she sang as she wiped tears from Anna's eyes._

Anna then stopped crying almost immediately. She looked up to Elsa and gave her a watery smile. Elsa smiled back at her as she released her. Anna then looked down, as if she was ashamed of something. This scared Elsa a little bit.

"Anna, what is it?"

"I just feel bad." Anna said.

"About what?" Elsa said with her eyes wide open and her voice full of shock and concern.

"Well, for the last few days, you've been here for me; to help me, to comfort me, to sing to me, and, well, I don't know. Am I really worth it, Elsa?" Anna asked.

Elsa could not believe Anna would actually think that. She thought she wasn't worth her time? Of course she was. "Anna, of course you're worth it. Why wouldn't you be? Why would you even think that?" Elsa asked gently.

"Well, when you get called a spare, and get broken up woth by your boyfriend, it makes you feel like you're worth nothing."

"Anna? Is that the way you feel? You're worthless now? Because of all that has happened in the last few days?" Elsa asked shocked.

"Well, yes." Anna said ashamed.

"Oh, Anna. Listen to me. You are not worthless. You are an amazing person. Just because these things happen to you doesn't make you worthless. I mean, when I was called a monster, and not sure how to control my powers, I felt worthless too. But I had something to help me. To help me remember."

"What was that?"

"I had you, Anna. You were willing to reach out to me, even though you had a chance of getting hurt. But because you care for me, you still reached for me, until you got to me. And looked what happened."

"Really? I helped you with all that?" Anna said shocked.

"Yes. Anna, worthless to me is people who have self-pity on themselves, who aren't willing to let go of the bad things that have ever happened to them, and care only about themselves. But you're not like that. You care about others, and you are willing to let go of the past, and move on to better things. So, Anna. You are not worthless. And don't you ever think that again." Elsa ordered.

"OK. I won't, Elsa. But, Elsa, why are you always here for me? I mean, don't I get annoying, saying I always need you when I can probably can handle my problems on my own?" Anna wondered.

"Anna, never. I shut you out for 13 years; I was never able to be there for you when you needed me. Now that we have each other, I have to be here for you, no matter what. No matter what you're going through, I'm always gonna be here for you when you need me. I promise." Elsa promised.

Anna was so touched that she was willing to be with her no matter what she was going through. "Thank you, Elsa. I love you. I know I've said that a lot lately, but I really do." Anna laughed.

"Oh, Anna. I'll never get tired of hearing that from you. I love you, too." Elsa said as she put her arms around Anna, pulling her closed Anna closed her eyes, and let out a content sigh. She loved Elsa, and she would never stop, no matter what.

**The song I used was "Benjamin's Lullaby" from the Sight & Sound Theater's Production, "Joseph."**

**Like I said in the first chapter, there will be a lot of songs in this story. I hope you like music like I do, which is a lot. And I also said I will be using a lot of songs from different catergories.**

**And If you can tell, I love Anna and Elsa's sisterly relationship, so, I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Just an Accident

The next morning, Anna woke up, and went straight to eat her breakfast. She ate her breakfast, but she didn't eat a lot because of all the stress on her. She also didn't get a lot of sleep either. She decided maybe the best thing to do was to go for a walk around the kingdom. She knew Elsa was going to busy today, so she decided to leave her a note. She went to her room to get her cloak, and to write her little note for Elsa.

_Dear Elsa,_

_I know you will be busy today, so I'm leaving you this note. I went for a walk around the kingdom, and I'll be back sometime later in the afternoon. I need some time to think and calm down from all that has happened this week._

_Love,_

_Anna._

_P.S. Thank you for always being there for me. I love you so much._

Anna left her note on the table next to her bed, and heading back down to take a walk. She walked out the gates, and wondered where she should go first. The kingdom was so big, with so many places to explore.

She decided maybe she would go to the docks to walk around there.

* * *

Elsa around the castle, searching for Anna. She finally came to Anna's room to see her note on the table, and read it carefully. She was relieved that she knew where she was. She knew she a lot of stuff to do as well. She then remembered she had to have a meeting with trade.

She went to her meeting, and sat down at the end of the table. The meeting then started.

"So, what is the situation?" Elsa asked.

"Well, Your Highness, trade is going well, but we just found out the Weseltown suddenly became involved." a man said.

"Excuse me?" Elsa said shocked.

"We don't know how, but, somehow, they did. This must be taken care of immediately." another man said.

"Yes, it must." Elsa said firmly. They all then started to discuss it.

* * *

Anna arrived to the docks, and admired all the big ships. Suddenly, she felt a drop on her head. She looked up to see rain, starting to come down. She knew she had to find shelter to keep dry. The rain started to come down very heavy, so she didn't care where she took shelter. She noticed a ship was open for her to take shelter, so she ran below for shelter. She didn't care where she was at, as long as she was able to keep dry. Anna told herself she would get off the ship as soon as the rain stopped. Little did she know the ship was ready to head out.

"Captain, should we be ready to set off, even though it is raining?" a man said above.

"Yes, my apprentice. There is no storm, so it shouldn't be any harm to set out now. Do we have everything for our trip?" the captain asked.

"Yes. We are ready when you are."

"Very well. Get everyone ready." the captain said, smiling.

"Yes, sir." the apprentice said as he started to give orders to the crew.

Anna waited for the rain to stop, but it didn't. She then suddenly felt very tired for some reason. She saw a bed to lay on, so she did. She said she would only sleep a few minutes, but as she thought that, she drifted off to a deep sleep.

"Everything is ready captain. We can head out now."

"Excellent. We're off!" the captain shouted.

The ship then started to move from the docks. It moved at a good speed too. The captain watched the horizon, trying to see if he could see his destination.

* * *

Elsa finished her meeting. They sorted everything out. She then headed to her room to work on some papers. She really concentrate though. She was worried about Anna. She had gone through a lot this week, and she felt so bad for her. She was hoping Anna would be OK.

A few hours later, Elsa had finished all of her duties. She thought that Anna would be back by now. She then noticed it was raining.

"Just, relax, Elsa. She probably just took shelter in some shop. She'll be fine. She'll come back as soon as the rain is over." Elsa said to herself, trying not worry. "Nothing to worry about." she kept repeating to herself.

* * *

Anna woke up with a shock to see that she was moving. She got off her bed, trying to stand up straight. She ran up to the top, to see she couldn't even see the kingdom anymore. She saw the captain up in front of the ship.

"Captain!" she shouted as she walked next to him. The captain looked in her direction.

"Princess Anna? How did you get here?" the captain asked her in shock.

"I got on here by accident. Is there a way you could take me back to the kingdom?" Anna asked.

"I'm sorry, Princess Anna. We are hours out now, there is no way to turn the ship around. I'm sorry, Princess." the captain said, regretfully.

"When will be arriving at our destination?" Anna asked.

"In a minimum of three days." the captain said.

"Three days? Ohhh. What am I gonna do? What about Elsa? I know she'll be worried sick about me." Anna said pacing back and forth.

"Princess, please, calm down. I'm sure Queen Elsa will be fine. You're in good hands, I promise that." the captian assured.

"All right." Anna said as she looked to the horizon. The rain still hadn't stop, but it wasn't raining as hard.

* * *

After a couple hours passed, Elsa started to get worried. She thought that Anna would come back even if it was raining lightly. She walked over to her bed. As she sat down, she let out a long, worried sigh.

"Oh, Anna. Where are you?" Elsa asked.

She noticed ice was slowly starting to form on the walls. Elsa didn't care though. She was just so worried about Anna. She tried not to think the worst, and tried to stay positive.

Night had fallen, and Elsa grew extremely worried about Anna. She went out of her room, hoping maybe she came back without hearing her. She saw Kai.

"Kai. Have you seen Princess Anna at all? I'm getting very worried." Elsa said.

"No. I haven't seen her since this morning. I'm sorry." Kai said sadly.

Elsa didn't know what to do. This wasn't like Anna to keep her worrying. She went back to her room, almost in tears. "Oh, Anna. Please be OK."


	5. I Have a Dream

Anna sat on a barrel below the ship. She was so scared to be far away from home, away from Elsa. She especially hated to be away on a ship. After her parent's accident, she never wanted to step foot on a ship. She then went above to admire the view, even though it was just water all around her. She could see the moon reflecting in the water. She thought it was quite beautiful. She walked to one side of the ship.

It was actually kind of nice, though. It helped her clear her head of all that happen. But now, all she could do was worry about what Elsa was gonna think. She had to be worried sick. There was nothing she could do though. She was miles out to sea, far away from the kingdom.

She tried to think positive about everything now. She started to think what she was gonna do when she arrived to her destination. Maybe it was a wonderful kingdom. Who knows? Maybe she would even find another love. Wait, what was she thinking? As soon as she got off the ship, she was gonna find some way to get back to Elsa. No true love, no new friends.

A member from the crew noticed Anna was thinking. He was a young man. Tall, with dark hair. He had seen Anna a lot of times before, so he knew her pretty well. "Lost in thought, Princess?" he asked.

Anna jumped a little, realizing she wasn't alone anymore. "Yeah, I guess." she said looking back to the man. "I've never been this far away from home anymore."

"You miss your sister, yes?"

"Yes. Very much."

The man also had a lute to play. "Yeah. I miss my family too." he said as she started to pluck the strings. "I have an older brother, and a younger sister. But when I took as a job as a member on this ship, I was never able to see them anymore."

"Why did you take this job, then?" Anna asked.

"Because I love the seas. Sometimes when you love something enough, you have to make a few sacrfices." the man said as he continued playing. "My father gave me this lute right before he died."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Anna said.

"Well, the past is in the past. I know you know what its like to lose someone you love." the man said as he stopped playing.

Anna then remembered when she lost Elsa and her parents. "Yes. But I prefer not to talk about it." Anna said.

"I understand." the man said as he started to play again. This time, he was actually playing a tune. "You sing, Princess?"

"A little bit." Anna said.

"Well, maybe a little singing will cheer you up. Come on, Princess. Maybe a little song will help all of us." the man said as he continued his tune.

"Well, all right." Anna said as she started to sing.

_**I have a dream.**_

_**A song to sing.**_

_**To help me cope.**_

_**With anything. **__she sang as she started to walk to the man._

_**If you see the wonders.**_

_**Of a fairy tale.**_

_**You can take the future.**_

_**Even if you fail.**_

_**I believe in angels.**__ she continued as she twirled in a circle in the middle of the ship, looking to the sky._

_**Something good in everything I see.**_

_**I believe in angels.**_

_**When I know the time is right for me.**_

_**I'll cross the stream.**_

_**I have a dream. **__she kept singing as she looked back to the horizon._

The man continued to carry his tune. He then saw the captain and the apprentice. Suddenly the man, captain and apprentice started to sing with Anna.

_**I have a dream. **__they all sang together. Anna looked back to see they were all singing with her._

_**A fantasy.**_

_**To help me through reality.**_

_**And my desination. **__she walked up to the front of the ship, trying to see her destination._

_**Makes it worth the while.**_

_**Pushing through the darkness.**_

_**Still another mile.**_

_**I believe in angels. **__she walked back by the men._

_**Something good in everything I see.**_

_**I believe in angels. **__she then put a hand on the captain's shoulder, pointing to the sky._

_**When I know the time is right for me.**_

_**I'll cross the stream.**_

_**I have a dream.**_

_**I'll cross the stream.**_

_**I have a dream.**__she went back to her original spot on the side of the ship._

The captain then saw the whole crew of the ship, listening to Anna. He gave them a nod to sing with her. Everyone then started to sing.

_**I have a dream. **__Anna looked back, and smiled when she saw everyone singing with her._

_**A song to sing.**_

_**To help me cope.**_

_**With anything.**_

_**If you see the wonders.**_

_**Of a fairy tale. **__she sang as she made another circle in the middle of the ship._

_**You can take the future.**_

_**Even if you fail.**_

_**I believe in angels. **__she continued as she looked up to the sky._

_**Something good in everything I see.**_

_**I believe in angels.**_

_**When I know the time is right for me.**_

_**I'll cross the stream.**_

_**I have a dream.**_

_**I'll cross the stream.**_

_**I have a dream. **__she finished as she looked front to the horizon._

Everyone clapped loudly for Anna. Anna looked back and made a bigger smile to the crew.

"Well done, Princess. You are quite an amazing singer." the captain said.

"He's right. It looks like you made everyone on this ship very happy." the apprentice said after the captain.

"Thank you. All of you. You guys helped me make the song sound great." Anna said.

"All right, men! Back to work!" the captain yelled as the men went back to work.

"Captain, would I be able to sleep below for the night?" Anna asked.

"Oh, yes. Make yourself at home." the captain said.

"Thank you." Anna said as she went back below back to the bed she fell asleep on. SHe laid down, listening to the men yell, and the ship creaking. The waves were hitting against the ship, causing it to rock back and forth. Anna started to think about Elsa. She hoped that she would be OK. She then told herself she would write a letter to her, telling her she was all right, and would be home as soon as she could. And with that, she drifted off into a peaceful, yet uncomfortable sleep.

**The song I used was "I Have A Dream" from the Mamma Mia Soundtrack. I know the song originally belongs to ABBA, but I liked the Mamma Mia's version better.**


	6. An Old Friend

Elsa woke up from her slumber. She didn't sleep very well though. She stayed up half of the night, worrying about Anna. If Anna hadn't returned soon, Elsa knew that something had to be wrong. She got her feet on the floor and got her blue ice dress on. She then walked out to find Kai to help her send out search parties. She then saw Kai going into the kitchen.

"Kai, do you know if Princess Anna has returned?" Elsa asked as she followed him into the kitchen.

"I'm afraid not, Your Highness." Kai said sadly.

"We have to send out search parties immediately. Will you help me gather some men?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, My Lady. Right away." Kai said as he went out to the kingdom to gather search parties.

Elsa sat down at the table. She knew she had to stay strong for everyone, but she knew all she could do was worry. Anna had gone through a lot this week, and it was very unusual for her to disappear.

Where would she be? What if she went for a walk to the North Mountain? Or the forest? What if she was hurt? What if someone took her?

Elsa made the thoughts stop. She couldn't stand to think of anything bad happening to Anna. She then heard Kai and a crew walking back into the castle. She went to greet them.

"Queen Elsa. Will this be enough men?" Kai asked.

Elsa looked to see at least 10 men. That would be enough for two teams.

"Yes. We will make two teams. Team number one, you will search the North Mountain." Elsa said, pointing to five men in a row. All the men nodded. "Team number two, you will search the forest." she said as she pointed to the other five men. "Kai, you will go with the search party to the North Mountain, and I will ask everyone in the kingdom if they saw Anna."

"Yes, My Queen. All right men. Move out!" Kai yelled as the men headed out the gates.

"Kai, do you think Anna is OK?" Elsa said.

"Yes, My Lady. Princess Anna is strong. I'm sure she will be just fine." Kai said as he walked away.

"Don't worry, Anna. No matter how long it takes, wherever you are, We're gonna find you. Just hang in there." Elsa said firmly and with determination. She was not about to give up on her little sister. Not now, not ever.

An hour later, Kai and the men arrived to the mountain.

"Now, we must stay together. Do not go off on your own, anybody. It is easy to get lost up here. And remember, we are up here to find Princess Anna. Watch yourself, and be careful for any wild animals that could be up here." Kai called out to everybody.

"Yes sir!" the men called back.

They started to walk up the mountain when they heard something. Someone was coming. Someone with four paws. It walked very slowly to the party.

"I don't think we are alone anymore." Kai said as he stopped the men. "Watch yourself."

Suddenly, a wolf walked into the open. Kai recognized her immediately. "Destiny? Is that you?" he asked.

"Hello. You are all from the kingdom, aren't you?" Destiny asked.

"Yes. We are searching for Princess Anna." Kai said.

The men's eyes were wide open. They thought they were all crazy. The wolf was talking.

"Princess Anna is missing?" Destiny asked confused.

"Yes. She disappeared yesterday. She went for a walk, and never returned." Kai said.

"She is not up here. I'm sure of that. I am guardian of the North Mountain. I know who comes to the mountain, and who goes." Destiny said firmly.

"Why don't you come back to the castle, and we can talk about Princess Anna then." Kai said.

"All right. Let's go." Destiny said as she lead the way back to the castle.

Elsa sat in her room, thinking. She thought about what was. And what might be.

She started to imagine her and Anna, playing in the ballroom, making that snowman.

_**Anna. **__she started to sing, even though she knew Anna couldn't hear her._

_**Yes.**_

_**I want to build a snowman.**_

_**I'm sorry it took so long.**_

_**I didn't know I needed you.**_

_**I really do.**_

_**And now you're gone.**_

_**Please just ask me once more.**_

_**Just one more time.**_

_**I promise I'll open the door.**__ she continued as tears welled up in her eyes._

_**Yes.**_

_**I want to build a snowman. **__she finished as her cheeks became wet with tears._

All Elsa wanted was to have Anna right next to her. She just wanted to hug her, and love on her. She never wanted to lose her baby sister again. She had almost lost her so many times.

Elsa decided to stop thinking those bad thoughts, and start to think of good thoughts.

She then started to imagine Kai, walking into the door, with Anna right next to him. She would stand up in shock, and Anna would run into her arms, and she would embrace her tightly. She would love on her, and never let her go again.

The thought was stopped when Kai walked into the room. Elsa stood up in shock and confusion.

"Kai? Why are you back so soon? Did you find Anna?" Elsa asked, starting to get excited.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness. She isn't up there." Kai said.

"What? H-how do you know?" Elsa asked, even more confused.

"Because I know she isn't." Destiny said as she walked in the room from behind Kai.

"Destiny?" Elsa asked.

"Hello, Elsa. Nice to see you again." Destiny said.

"I will let you two talk things out." Kai said as he walked out of the room.

"OK, Elsa. What's going on? What happened with Anna?" Destiny asked.

"Well, it all started three days ago, when Anna came back to the kingdom, crying. I asked her what was wrong, and she told me that she had heard people call her spare. Then the next day, she told me the Kristoff broke up with her. So after that, she told me she wanted to go for a walk around the kingdom while I finished my work. Then she never returned. So I sen out search parties this morning." Elsa explained as she put her head down.

"Elsa, why don't we go around the kingdom, and ask if anyone had seen her before she disappeared?" Destiny asked.

"That's a good idea. Let's go." Elsa said as she got up and walked out her door.

Destiny and Elsa walked out the castle gates to see a young lady walking.

"Destiny, perhaps you should stay back." Elsa said.

"Maybe that's a good idea." Destiny agreed.

"Excuse me, Miss." Elsa said.

"Yes, Queen Elsa?" she replied.

"Have you by any chance seen Princess Anna? She's been missing since yesterday, and the last time I heard from her was when she told me she was going for a walk around the kingdom." Elsa asked, hoping for a yes.

"Why, as a matter of fact, yes. I saw her head toward the docks yesterday." the lady said.

Elsa let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank you so much." she said.

"Your welcome, Your Highness."

Elsa went back to Destiny with a relieved look on her face.

"The docks. Let's go." Elsa said to Destiny.

Elsa and Destiny started to run to the docks. Elsa had no idea why Anna would be at the docks, but dhe didn't care. As long as it was something that would lead to her her little sister.

They arrived at the docks, to see a captain, looking at the ships.

"Excuse me sir. Has any ships head out to see since yesterday?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. We ad one ship go out yesterday for trade. I don't where it was going though." the captain replied.

"OK, thank you." Elsa said.

"Destiny, do you know where that ship may be heading?"

Destiny let out a long sigh and sarted to think. "I feel... your sister... is someplace dangerous with dangerous people."

"Dangerous?" Elsa said in shock as she went into thought of any dangerous place she knew about.

"I feel it is a place where you or Anna would never want to go.

"Never want to go?" Elsa said. Elsa then let out a gasp. She knew exactly where Anna was now. Dangerous people meant Hans. Dangerous place meant...

"The Southern Isles."

**Yes, I brought back Destiny. I know a lot of you said you loved her from my stories, "Being Replaced," and "Being Replaced Again?" So I hope you enjoy!**


	7. Arrival

"Land ho!" a man yelled out, startling Anna. Anna had been awake for hours. She went up to the top of the ship, seeing what the man meant by 'land ho!' She went to the captain to see if he knew anything.

"Captain, have we arrived at our destination already?" Anna asked.

"Yes. We have arrive a day early. We must have made very good time. Good thing. It looks like there is a storm coming." the captain said, pointing to dark clouds.

Anna felt a pit form in her stomach. It was those clouds that took her parent's life. She then wanted to get to land as soon as possible.

"We should be able to make it to the docks before the storm comes." the captain suddenly said.

Anna let out a small sigh of relief. She kept her eyes on the destination, which she was now able to see. She didn't dare look at the clouds.

A half hour passed, and they had finally arrived at the docks. She walked off the ship, slowly and cautiously. Anna didn't have any idea where she was though. She never bothered to ask anyone. She was about to ask the captain, but someone beat her to it.

"Welcome to the Southern Isles." a man suddenly said as he walked up to the ship.

"Excuse me?" Anna said shocked and her eyes wide open.

"Princess Anna, I forgot to tell you that we had to come for trade." the captain said.

"Did you say Princess?" the man said in shock.

"Yes. This is Princess Anna of Arndelle." the captain said to the man.

"Oh, hello. I'm Prince Derrick of the Southern Isles." the man replied to Anna.

He was a tall man, which shiny, black hair. He looked as young as Hans. He looked like Hans too. It wasn't hard to tell they were brothers.

"Prince Derrick, as in Hans' brother?" Anna asked shocked.

"Yes. Wait, are you Princess Anna, as in the girl Hans' betrayed and almost killed you?" Derrick said with his eyes wide open.

"And my sister, yes." Anna added.

"Oh, well, allow be to give you a proper introduction to my family." Derrick said.

"Well, that's sound wonderful, but I must get home as soon as I possibly can." Anna said.

"But, you can't leave now." Derrick told Anna.

"Why not?" Anna asked confused.

"Princess Anna, every year the Southern Isles have their annual ball for the kingdom this time of year. That's why we came. To bring the things they need for the ball." the captain said, putting a hand on Anna's shoulder.

"That's right. And at that time nobody comes in, and nobody comes out." Derrick added.

"Not to mention the storm coming." the captain replied.

"Oh, great. Now what I am I gonna do?" Anna asked frustrated.

"Well, it looks like you don't have much of a choice but to stay. Then as soon as the ball is over, you can leave." Derrick replied.

Anna went into thought for a liitle bit. Derrick was right, however. If there is no going in, and no going out, then there's no way back to Elsa.

"All right. But right after the ball, I go back to Arendelle." Anna said sternly.

"The moment is over." Derrick said.

"Great. Well, we better get this stuff off the ship. Uh, Prince Derrick, maybe you should introduce Princess Anna to you family and maybe find her a place to stay." the captain said as he got ready to unload the ship.

"Yes. That is a good idea. Come Princess Anna." Derrick said, offering his arm.

"Please. Just Anna." Anna said lovingly.

_Derrick is so good-looking. And so nice. Maybe this is all meant to be. _Anna thought as she walked beside Derrick slowly toward the castle.


	8. Proper Introduction

**So, Anna will be introduced to Hans' brothers, and the king and queen.. I don't know any of their names, so I came up with names that I thought sounded good. So if you don't like it, well tough.**

Anna walked into the castle, still linked with Derrick. She looked around the castle in amazement. It wasn't anything like Arendelle's castle. Derrick noticed how Anna looked around.

"You like the castle?" Derrick asked.

"Oh, yes. It's so beautiful." Anna said, looking at Derrick.

They passed some pictures hanging on the walls. Anna put on a great big smile. She was even more amazed.

"I can see you like art." Derrick said.

"Very much. It's amazing." Anna said amazed.

"Thank you. A lot of art belongs to my mother." Derrick replied, smiling as he took a glace at the art.

They soon arrived at the throne room. Anna walked in to see the Queen and King, sitting on the throne. They were a very nice couple.

The king was a very tall man with a short, brown beard. He wore a crown that looked very heavy.

The queen reminded Anna of her mother. She had long, brown hair. She wore a little tiara.

Derrick and Anna walked up the couple slowly. Derrick released Anna and bowed before his parents.

"Father. Mother. I come before you to ask a favor." Derrick said as stood back up.

"And what would that be son?" the king asked. He had a deep. but polite voice.

"Well, who is this beautiful girl you have with you, Derrick?" the queen said, looking at Anna.

Anna was touched by the queen already. "Um, I am Princess Anna of Arendelle." Anna said as she look a curtsy.

"Princess?" the king said shocked.

"Anna?" another voice suddenly came out from behind Anna.

Anna recoginized that voice. It belonged to Hans.

Hans suddenly walked in from the doorway.

Anna turned back quickly to see Hans walk in. "Hello Hans. Nice to see you again." Anna said disgustingly.

"Well, I see you two have met." the king laughed.

"Dear, this is the woman that Hans almost killed and stayed in the dungeon for it for six months. Remember that?" the queen whispered to the king.

"Oh, yes. So, your that Princess Anna?" the king laughed again.

"Unfortunatly." Anna said, looking over to Hans with a disgusted look.

"Well, instead of talking about that, why don't we get to the point of why Anna is here, in the Southern Isles."

Anna cleared her throat. "That's Princess Anna to you." Anna looked over to Hans.

"Yes, of course. So Princess Anna, how did you get here?" Hans asked.

"Well, I was walking on the docks of Arendelle, and I accidently ended on a ship heading here for trade, so here I am." Anna said with an attempted smile.

"She's agreed to stay for the annual ball coming up. Can we give her a place to stay until then?" Derrck asked.

"Well, I'm sure we can find room somewhere." the queen said politely.

"And you may stay as long as you need to." the king added.

"Oh, thank you, thank you." Anna thanked the king and queen.

"Well, if will be staying with us for a while, allow us to introduce ourselves. I am queen Victoria."

"And I am king Edward." the king replied politely.

"It is a pleasure to meet both of you." Anna replied.

"Well, I'll introduce you to the rest of our brothers." Derrick said as he offered his arm.

"And, Princess Anna, I would like to have a private word with you after dinner." Hans added.

"Very well, Hans. Come Derrick. I can't wait to meet the rest of your brothers." Anna said as she took his arm, and they walked out of the room.

"So Hans, my boy. What is this private conversation you will be having with Princess Anna?" the king laughed.

"Well, I would like to properly apologize to her for what I did to her and her sister." Hans replied.

"Aw. That's a good boy." the queen said.

"Thank you." Hans said as he bowed and left.

Derrick and Anna finally came to the place where the brothers would usually be. They were all there.

"Brothers, line up! I have a guest to introduce to you!" Derrick said to all his brothers.

They all lined up according to their age.

"Brothers, this is Princess Anna of Arendelle. She will be staying with for about a week for the ball. Anna, this is Alexander, Jack, John, Harry, Ruben, Joseph, Adam, Michael, Darius, and Matthew. Then it goes to me, then Hans is last."

Anna was shocked that Derrick could remember all of those names. And what order they go in.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Anna replied.

"You too, Princess." Matthew said, bowing his head a little.

"So, tell us, Princess Anna, what are you doing here?" Ruben asked.

"I got on a ship by accident, and ended up here." Anna laughed.

"Well, we will make sure you feel welcomed here." Alexander said.

"Thank you." Anna replied.

"Come, Anna. I will so you where you can stay. We have one room we always keep empty for occasions like this." Derrick said.

"Great." Anna said as they left the room, and walked the long halls again.


	9. Anna's Story

Derrick and Anna walked the halls until they came to a room that was about as big as Anna's. The walls were a bright blue, with a big bed against the wall. Anna walked in with amazement. They walked over to the bed, and sat on it.

Derrick saw how Anna was amazed by the castle. He thought maybe she would be amazed of how beautiful the kingdom is. But first, he wanted to get to know her before anything else.

"So, Anna, tell me about your kingdom. It seems amazing. Especially after what Hans had told me about your sister freezing it. What was that like?" Derrick asked curiously.

"Well, Arendelle is quite a beauitful kingdom. Filled with many wonderful things. Including my beautiful sister, Elsa. She is so amazing. Well, yes, she did freeze the kingdom, but it was my fault. But it was also my fault that she realized how to thaw the kingdom."

"Wow. How?" Derrick asked amazed and eager to know.

"Well, I'll have to start in the beginning." Anna said.

"I want to hear everything." Derrick said, taking Anna's hand and looking her lovingly in the eyes.

Anna didn't know how to respond to that. She finally found the words to say.

"Well, it all started a long, long time ago, back when Elsa and I were children. When we were little, we were the best of friends. But then, one day, she, shut me out, and I never knew why. And, for the some reason, the gates of the castle were shut, and locked. It went on like that for 10 years. I never understood why she shut me out though. I always thought it was because she hated me. Well, after that, our parents had to go on a trip by ship. And, they never came back." Anna started as let out a sigh, trying not to cry.

"I am so sorry." Derrick said.

"It's alright. I just never talk about it. Elsa and I never bring it up. Especially Elsa. She was very close to them. Closer than I was." Anna said.

"Wow. Poor Elsa. And you."

"Well, three years later, Elsa's coronation came. I was so excited that the gates were finally opening after so long. And I would finally be able to see Elsa after 13 years. That was when I ran into Hans. Well, actually, his horse ran into me. But, he was so handsome. Then, the party came, and I was finally able to see Elsa. I didn't know what to say though. But, we were able to talk. I then asked why we couldn't be like this all the time, but she wouldn't tell me. I also noticed she wore gloves, but I didn't understand that. Then after that, I ran into Hans again. Then we spent the whole evening dancing, talking, and singing. Then, after all of that, he asked me to marry him."

"And you said yes?" Derrick asked confused.

"Yes. I was so convinced it was true love because we had so much in common. Well, we asked Elsa for her blessing, but she said she wouldn't give it to us because I couldn't marry a man I just met. But I told her that I knew more about true love than she did because all she ever did was shut people out. Well, I then grabbed her glove, then, I finally knew the truth. Her powers were revealed. The power of ice and snow. After she revealed them, she fled to the North Mountain."

"Wow. It was really your fault." Derrick replied.

"She fled to the Mountain by walking on the water, which then froze the entire kingdom. Then, a man, well, a duke, was convinced that she was a monster, and he was ready to send his men after her. But I told him that she wasn't a monster. She was just scared. Then I told him that what happened was my fault, so I was the one who had to go after her. I left Hans in charge, and was off."

"I finally made it to the mountain, but was struggling. I finally then came to a place that was actualy warm, and a more decent fashion for climbing a mountain. That was where I met Kristoff, and his reindeer, Sven. Kristoff sold ice for a living. I asked him if he would take me up the North Mountain. After finally convincing him to take me, we were all off to find my sister."

"We still had some troubles though. We ran into wolves, but we were able to get away from them. Then later on, we met Olaf, a talking snowman that Elsa and I made when we were little. He said he knew where Elsa was, so we all followed him."

"We finally found Elsa. We found her in her ice castle she created. I tried to convice her to come back, but she kept refusing. After a little bit, she got really irritated with me and released her powers again, and it struck me in the heart."

"Then she created a big snow monster to throw me and Kristoff out. Then, Kristoff noticed that my hair was turning white. Then he took me to see his family, which were trolls. The leader of the trolls told me that if the ice in my heart wasn't removed, I would freeze to solid ice forever. He couldn]t remove it, but one thing could."

"What?" Derrick asked, getting even more eager.

"'Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart' was what he told me. So, we were all convinced that a true love's kiss would save me. Kristoff took me back to the kingdom, and I went to kiss Hans. But something terrible happened."

"He betrayed me. He told me that he never loved me, but simply pretended. Then he told me he was trying to gain me so he could get the throne, and set up an accident for Elsa. So, he went off to kill Elsa and locked me in the room to die. There was nothing I could do. I became weaker, and all my hair was white. I fell to the floor in defeat."

"But then, Olaf saved me. He lit a fire to warm me up. Then we tried to figure out what act of true love would save me. Then Olaf said it, Kristoff loved me. So we escaped, and went to find Kristoff. There was a great big blizzard going on, so I couldn't see anything. Not to mention I was starting to freeze."

Suddenly, the blizzard just stopped. I saw Kristoff, and went to him with what strength I had left. But then I heard an unpleasant sound: a sword unsheashing. I looked over to Elsa and Hans. Elsa was on the ground, and Hans was gonna kill her."

"I looked at Kristoff, but I knew I had to help Elsa. So, I ran in front of Elsa and Hans where I froze completly saving Elsa."

"Whoa. That's crazy." Derrick said in shock.

"But then, something amazing started to happen. I started to thaw. When I was totally thawed, I looked to see Elsa was hugging on me. She looked up to me, and smiled. Then she pulled me in for a tight hug. I returned her hug tightly. I was so happy that I did save her. And Elsa was so glad that I was alive."

"Elsa didn't understand why I sacrficed myself for her. I told her that I loved her. Then it all made sense. Love will thaw. Elsa was then able to thaw the kingdom after that, and Hans was sent back to where he belonged, here."

Derrick didn't know what to say. He had never heard a story as amazing as hers. "Wow, Anna. That is such an amazing story. You are such an amazing person, Anna." Derrick said, taking her other hand.

"Thank you, Derrick. You seem like an amazing person too. Your brothers really respect you."

"They don't have a choice. We are Princes. We all respect each other. And we all love each other the same."

"Wow."

"Dinner is served!" Hans called out for everyone to hear.

Derrick and Anna stood up and headed out of the room.

"Derrick?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"Do you think that after Hans and I have our little talk, we could go for a walk around the kingdom? Talk about yor life a little bit?" Anna asked, hoping for a yes.

"I'd like that." Derrick replied as they arrived to the table.


	10. Dinner Conversation

Anna and Derrick sat by each other at the table, who sat between Hans and Reuben. There was so much food, but this time Anna wasn't shocked. In Arendelle, they served plent of food as well. Anna took a bite of her food, as Matthew asked her a question.

"So, Princess Anna, what is your kingdom like? Do you have a lovely king and queen?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, um, I don't have parents. I just have my sister. She is the queen, which therefore, makes me the Princess." Anna replied after she swallowed her food.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Matthew started.

"No, it's OK. It's in the past." Anna finished.

"So, are you and your sister close?" Reuben asked.

"Oh, yes. Very close." Anna said before taking another bite.

"Were you always?" Alexander asked.

"Well, when we were little, we were close, then she just shut me out for 13 years. But she opened up to me, and we became close again. And now, we are closer than we have ever been." Anna said.

"Hans has told us that she ice powers." Jack said.

"Yes. She does. I didn't know until she revealed them at her coronation." Anna replied.

"Wow. That seems amazing." John said in awe.

"Yes. It is amazing. And Elsa is amazing. I love her so much. And she is willing to go through anything to protect me, like I am." Anna said as she looked over to Hans, shose head went down in shame.

"Yes. Well I'm sure that you and Hans will have that all sorted out after dinner." the king suddenly said.

"We'll see." Anna said as she started to eat again.

"So, Anna, if you don't mind me asking, are you seeing somebody?" Joseph asked.

"Joseph!" Adam shouted.

"No. It's OK. But no. I'm not seeing anyone. Not anymore. Um, I was broken up with a couple days ago." Anna said sadly.

"I'm so sorry." Darius said.

"Oh, it's alright. I'll get over it. I'm a big girl."

"And beautiful. He would have to crazy to break up with you." Michael replied.

Anna let out a small chuckle. "Thank you."

Everyone started to eat again.

"So, queen Victoria, 13 boys. Must be a lot of work raising them, right?" Anna suddenly said.

"Oh, yes. But they are good boys. Strong and kind." the queen said, smiling.

"Hmm. Some of them." Anna said quietly looking back at Hans.

Hans didn't make eye contact with her. He knew that was the best thing to do.

"Well, here comes dessert." the king laughed as dessert was brought to their plates. "Great timing." he whispered to his servant. The servant smiled and nodded.

It didn't take Anna long to dive into her dessert. Chocolate cake with chocolate icing. Didn't get any better than that.

"I see you are still crazy about chocolate, Princess Anna." Hans said, trying to be kind.

Anna tried not to be rude, so she responded. "Yes. I think I will always be crazy." Anna smiled.

* * *

Everybody finished their dessert and walked away from the kitchen, except Anna and Hans. Hans let out a long sigh, and started his conversation with Anna.

"OK, Anna. I'm just gonna get to the point. First, I want to do this right, and apologize for everything I did. With you, and Elsa, and the kingdom, I realize I was a very selfish person, and I know that I was wrong to do what I did." Hans said apologizing with his heart.

"Really? I don't believe you." Anna said.

"Why? I just poured out my heart to you, and you can't even accept that?" Hans asked.

"No. I can never forgive you for what you've done. You almost killed me and my sister. And do you realize if you had killed Elsa, you would have never been able to save Arendelle. But because of me, Arendelle was saved. I'm not having this conversation now. Excuse me." Anna said as she left the table.

"Well, it was worth a try." Hans said, trying to cheer up.


	11. Back In The Kingdom

Elsa and Destiny sat at the table, wondering why Anna would be on a ship to the Southern Isles. Was she so hurt about being called a spare, that she decided to leave?

"OK, think. Elsa, do you know of any specific reason why Anna would want to leave?" Destiny asked.

"Well, I know she was hurt with being called a spare, and with Kristoff breaking up with her, but it's not like her to run off like that." Elsa said.

"Well, the way I look at it, we have two theories of why Anna would disappear."

"You're right."

"OK, theory one. Anna walks around the kingdom. She happens to walk to the docks. She sees a ship ready to head out. She is unaware where it is heading. But she doesn't care. She is so hurt about all that has happened, she decides she should go somewhere else and start a new life." Destiny stated.

"Or theory two, Anna walks around the kingdom. As she is walking, she notices it starts to rain, and she happens to be at the docks. So she happens to see a ship she can take shelter in, but she is unaware that the ship is heading out. Then, when the ship goes out, she realized that, but there is no way for her to get back to the kingdom." Elsa stated.

"OK, Elsa. Your theory makes sense, but Anna has run off before. Remember with Donna and Kelly?" Destiny asked.

Elsa remembered them both crystal clear. She remembered how they both almost killed Anna. She did not like those people at all. She hated to even think of them. "I remember." she replied. "But Anna wouldn't run away at this time. I know she wouldn't. She left a note saying she would be back."

"Well, then maybe it was an accident." Destiny said.

"I hope so. But wherever she is, I hope she's safe. Anything could happen in that dreadful place. Especially with Hans. Who knows what he will do to her."

"But you know you can't leave. Your are the queen, and you have to run the kingdom." Destiny said.

Elsa got up to look out the window. "Destiny? What if she never comes back? What if I lose her forever?" Tears then started to well up in her eyes.

Destiny was shocked that Elsa would think that. "Don't think that Elsa. I'm sure she will come back. I'm sure she is trying to find a way to get back to you right now."

"Unless Hans won't let her." Elsa couldn't stand to think these thoughts. She felt her legs starting to get weak, so she walked back to her chair. She fell back into it at the thought of what Hans may do to Anna. She let out a scared sigh. "Oh, Anna. Just please, please be OK. Please." she stated weakly. "Please." she then sobbed.

Destiny walked over to Elsa. "Hey, come on now. It'll be OK." she said, trying to comfort her.

"Destiny, can you do me a favor?" Elsa sobbed.

"Of course."

"Just promise me she'll come back safe."

Destiny wasn't sure what to say, but she also knew there was possibility that Anna wouldn't return. She had to think about it for a little bit. She did not know if she could promise that, but she knew it was a way to comfort Elsa. "I promise." she replied firmly.

* * *

"Um, I'm gonna be in my room for a little bit. If anybody needs me, just tell them where I'm at." Elsa said as she got up and headed to her room.

"Hey." Destiny called out to her. Elsa looked back to Destiny.

"For the record, the promise I made, I really mean it. I promise that Anna will be home soon." Destiny said.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me." Elsa said as she walked out of the room.

Elsa came to room and closed the door. She sat on her bed and let out a long sigh. Even though Anna was only gone for a day, Elsa still missed her so much. She seems lonely, and needed someone to cheer her up and make her smile. She then walked down to the music room and sat at the piano. She started a tune and started to sing. She also started to imagine Anna and her.

_**So lonely.**_

_**Missing you each day I pray if only.**_

_**For a moment.**_

_**I could see you're smiling face. **__she sang starting to imagine Anna giving her that big smile that she loves._

_**You'd take away.**_

_**This emptiness inside of me.**_

_**But I'll be strong until we meet.**_

_**I miss you.**_

_**Long to hear you laugh again. **__she could almost hear Anna laughing._

_**To kiss you.**_

_**Let you know that life begins when I'm by you're side.**_

_**Holding you tight. **__she imaagined her and Anna hugging tightly._

_**You give me stength to brave it all. **__she remembered how Anna gave her courage to face a lot of things._

_**Faith and hope when darkness starts to fall.**_

_**When the wind blows cold and threatening.**_

_**Nobody's there to comfort me.**_

_**Someone, somewhere hear my plea.**_

_**Until then please let me know hong long 'till.**_

_**I hear your heart singing that sweet song.**_

_**I'd be there along in harmony. **__she remembered how she sounded when she sang along with Anna._

_**Just you and me.**_

_**The music stops when you're not here.**_

_**But my heart sings when you're near to me.**_

She then imagined what she hoped would happen in the future.

_**Oh, can you even hear my cry.**_

_**That call you're name beneath the stars tonight.**_

_**When the wind blows cold and threatening.**_

_**Nobody's there to comfort me.**_

_**Somehow, someone hear my plea.**_

_**Until then I hope you know.**_

_**I need you.**_

_**To chase away the clouds so I can see you. **__she started to imagine storm clouds rolling away as Anna came in front of her._

_**And run through rooms of snow.**_

_**Like we use to do.**_

_**Just we two.**_

_**Hold on to the memories.**_

_**Until that day I'm holding you again. **__she then imagined her and Anna running to each other to embrace each other tightly._

_**Good night, sister.**_

_**Good night.**_

Elsa walked back to her room in tears. All she wanted was to have Anna right beside her, to hug on her, and love on her. She hoped that she was safe and in good hands.

**The song I used was "I Miss You" from the movie "Tiny: The Seventh Brother." Just to let you know, I changed the words a little bit so the song would fit the story better. I will be doing that with some more songs I will have in this story.**


	12. Talks and Chocolates

Anna and Derrick walked out of the castle and walked around the kingdom. The Southern Isles was a very nice kingdom, but not as nice as Arendelle. They happen to walk by the chocolate shop. Derrick noticed that Anna's face lit up as they came up to it.

"Would you like some chocolate, Princess?" Derrick asked.

"YES!" Anna shouted then cleared her throat. "Um. Yes. I would like that." she said more politely.

"Very well." Derrick said as they walked in. There was so much chocolate to choose from.

"Choose anything you want. I'll pay for it." Derrick said.

Anna let out a small squeal. As she roamed the shop, she happened to come across some chocolate fondeu. "That brings back memories." she said to herself, rolling her eyes. She then found a great big box of all her favorite chocolates.

Derrick also found something he liked. He payed for both and left the shop to enjoy their sweet snack. They arrived back at the castle when they felt raindrops, and head a rumble of thunder.

"There's that storm the captain preidicted." Anna said.

"Well, it's a good thing we arrived at the castle on time." Derrick laughed. "Sorry, Anna. Maybe we can take another trip tommorow." Derrick said.

"That's OK. At least we can enjoy our chocolate now." Anna replied.

They both walked back into the room Anna was staying in. Anna grabbed some chocolate and stuffed a bunch in her mouth. Derrick chuckled at the sight of Anna.

"I can see you don't care about manners when it comes to chocolate."

"Hmm-mmm." Anna mumbled. She put her hand up as she chewed her chocolate and tried to swallow it. After she swallowed she spoke."Elsa and I never show manners when it comes to chocolate." Anna laughed.

"You love your sister a lot, don't you?" Derrick asked.

"Yes, I do. Very much. And that's why I'm trying my best to get to her as soon as I can. I mean, I know she is worried sick now. Poor Elsa." Anna went on.

"Well, I just hope she doesn't come and try to arrest any of us for taking care of you." Derrick chuckled.

"Come. Arrest. Ohhhh no." Anna said putting her hands on her cheeks.

"What?" Derrick wondered.

"Hans. She probably thinks the worst has happened to me because of that, that monster." Anna said.

"Monster? That's a little harsh." Derrick replied.

"Well, that's what he is. He almost killed Elsa and left me to die. And I would've too if it wasn't for Olaf." Anna added.

"But Anna, believe me when I tell you, Hans has changed." Derrick said.

"Changed? How?" Anna asked shocked.

"Over this last year, while he was in prison, I would visit him. I would talk to him, care for him. And after the six months, he became a changed man. Because I was there for him, and it really meant a lot to him. Believe me Anna, he's changed." Derrick explained.

"How can I tell that though?" Anna asked.

"Just, give him a chance. See what happens." Derrick said, putting his strong hand in her shoulder. Anna looked over to Derrick with loving eyes. Derrick did the same thing. Derrick then realized what he was doing, so he stopped himself. He cleared his throat, and got to his feet. "Well, I should, uh, see if my brothers or parents need for something. I'll uh, let you enjoy your chocolate."

"Hey." Anna said as Derrick looked back. "Thank you."

"For what?" Derrick said smiling.

"Everything. You gave me a place to stay, you made sure I felt welcome, and you bought me chocolate. Everything you've done, it really means a lot to me. I know it means a lot to Elsa that you have kept me safe." Anna explained.

"Well, you're welcome. You're a special person, Anna. And I wanna make sure you're taken care of." Derrick replied with a bigger smile.

Anna returned the smile as he walked out of the room. Anna ate what was left of her chocolate, and stood up to look out her window. It was raining hard, and she could she streaks of lightning at times, following rumbles of thunder. Suddenly, Elsa came to her mind. "I must really miss her if I'm thinking about her again." she said to herself.

Anna then thought that Elsa probably thought she was in danger, being with Hans. She then decided the best thing to do was write a letter to tell her that she was OK. She saw a desk by her bed, and she found some paper and a pen. She knew exactly what to write.

_**My dearest sister,**_

_**I am writing this letter to you let you know I've arrived in the Southern Isles, and I am OK. However, I will not be able to come back to the kingdom for a week because of a ball they are holding soon. No one goes out, and no one goes in. I am staying in the castle, and Prince Derrick, Hans' older brother, is taking good care of me. Hans has not brought harm to me, and I am staying away from him as much as I possibly can. I will see you in a week.**_

_**Your sister,**_

_**Anna**_

_**P.S. The reason I am in the Southern Isles is because when I walking, it started to rain, so I took shelter in a ship that happened to be heading to this dreadful place.**_

She placed her pen down as a yawn escaped her mouth. She headed back to her bed, and got under the covers. She looked up at the ceiling, thinking. "Good night, Elsa. I love you." she said as she drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


	13. Sound the Bugle

Kristoff finished his last delivery of ice for the night, and went to the cabin he was staying in. He realized that all he could think about was Anna. Was it a dumb move to break up with her? Or was it for the best? Before Kristoff went in, he wasnted to talk to Sven about it.

"I don't know, Sven." he sighed. "Was it a dumb move to break up with her?"

"You just want what's best for her. Well, also, you're been youself since you broke up with her." Kristoff miniced Sven.

"But is this for the best?" Kristoff asked.

"Well, if all you do is think about her all the time, then I say it was a stupid move." Sven smiled.

Kristoff let out a gentle sigh, and was defeated. "Somedays I really don't like you." Kristoff said as he have Sven a carrot. After Sven took a bite, Kristoff took a bite, and went into the cabin.

Sven was right. Kristoff had never been the same since the two broke up. He really missed his feistypants. He didn't know what to do though.

_Just go back. Anna will understand. She loves you. She'll take you back._

Kristoff made those thoughts stop. "What am I thinking? I can't go back. And plus not only would I have to worry about Anna, but Elsa will want to kill me for hurting her sister like that. Anna will never take me back." Kristoff thought a little bit more. "I must have really been in love with her if breaking up with her hurts this bad. I don't know. I feel like soldier in war, and I'm defeated. This hurts. I don't know what to do." he said to himself as went back outside to gaze at the stars. He went back by Sven at layed down by him.

"Mom, dad. I know I haven't talk to you in a long time, but I don't know what to do. I need help. He had with lute with him and he started playing a gentle tune. He then started to sing.

_**Sound the bugle now. **__he started, giving Sven a depressd face._

_**Play it just for me.**_

_**As the seasons change.**_

_**Remember how I use to be? **__Sven gave him a big smile, trying to cheer him up._

_**Now I can't go on.**_

_**I can't even start. **__Sven's smile then disappeared._

_**I've got nothing left.**_

_**Just an empty heart.**_

_**I'm a soldier.**_

_**Wounded so I must give up the fight. **__Sven then put his face up to Kristoff, but Kristoff looked the other way at the stars._

_**There's nothing more for me. **_

_**Lead me away.**_

_**Or leave me lying here.**_

Kristoff had so much on his mind right now. His parents, Anna, Elsa, the trolls, all the people he knew and loved. He then continued his song.

_**Sound the bugle now.**_

_**Tell them I don't care.**_

_**There's not a road I know.**_

_**That leads to anywhere.**_

_**Without a light.**_

_**I fear that I will stumble in the dark.**_

_**Lay right down and decide not to go on.**_

Kristoff then saw the stars forming into shapes. But not just simple shapes, but forms of humans. As they all formed up, he recognized everyone of them. He saw his father, mother, and Anna. He looked again to see a majority of the trolls. And he could've swore they were talking to him. He watched in shock and continued to sing.

_**Then from high.**_

_**Somewhere in the distance.**_

_**There's a voice that calls,**_

_**Remember who you are.**_

_**If you lose yourself.**_

_**Your courage soon will follow.**_

_**So be strong tonight.**_

_**Remember who you are.**_

The stars then disappeared, but for once, Kristoff actually felt really good. It was like they were all there with him. He then thought that maybe the best thing to do was to go see the trolls. They knew everything.

_**Yeah, I'm a soldier now.**_

_**Fighting in a battle.**_

_**To be with my love.**_

_**Yeah, that's worth fighting for.**_

Sven was so impressed with his song, he stomped his hooves to make noise as for appaluse. Kristoff chuckled at Sven. "Thanks buddy. First thing tommorow morning, we're gonna go see Grand Pabbie. Maybe he can help me." Kristoff said, petting Sven. Sven nodded. "Good night, buddy." Kristoff smiled. Sven let out a grunt as his way of saying good night.

Kristoff went back into his cabin, and made his bed on the floor. The floor was hard, but Kristoff didn't mind it. "Good night, Anna. I love you." He then looked up to the ceiling and thought of his parents. They had helped him. "Thanks you guys." he said as he fell into a deep sleep.

**The song I used was "Sound the Bugle" from the movie "Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarrion." Yes, I had to change the words a little bit to fit Kristoff's situation.**


	14. Dreams and Images

_Anna stood on the trade ship, looking for her kingdom._

_"We will be there soon. We are only 2 miles away." the captain told her gently._

_"Thank you." Anna replied. "Oh, Elsa. I can't wait to run into your arms when I get to Arendelle." she said to herself._

_"I can see the kingdom!" a member of the crew let out._

_Anna looked to the front of the ship where she could see Arendelle. Anna started to squeal and jump up and down with excitement. After so long, she would finally be able to see the sister she missed so much._

_The ship finally reached the docks. Anna ran off the ship and searched for her sister. She then heard her name being called. Anna looked to see Elsa running full speed to her. Anna ran up to her where Elsa wrapped her arms around her little sister in a tight hug. Anna could hear Elsa sobbing quietly. She returned Elsa's hug even more tightly._

_"Oh, Anna. I missed you so much." Elsa sobbed._

_"I'm sorry, Elsa. I'm so sorry." Anna started to sob._

_"Shh. It's OK." Elsa said gently, releasing Anna and gripping her shoulders. "All that matters is that you've come back safe." she said, wiping away Anna's bains and placing a small kiss on her forehead. She then wiped away Anna's tears from her eyes. Anna gave Elsa a big smile, and Elsa returned it with an even bigger smile. Anna then wrapped her arms around Elsa again. Elsa cradled Anna's head to her shoulder, and wrapped her arms around her again, but protectively._

_"I was so worried about you, Anna." Elsa said as she remembered Hans and released Anna. "Did Hans hurt you?" Elsa said, checking for injuries._

_"No. I'm OK, Elsa. I promise." Anna reassured Elsa. "Oh, Elsa. I was afraid I would never see you again." Anna said, wiping some stray tears from her cheeks._

_"Me too." Elsa whispered, puttina a hand on Anna's cheek._

_Her hand was so cold, but it felt good to Anna to have her sister touching her again. "I love you, Elsa." Anna suddenly said._

_"I love you, too, Anna." Elsa smiled, as they linked arms and headed back to the castle._

* * *

"Elsa!" Anna shouted, shooting out of her bed the same time a roll of thunder boomed. Anna looked around to see she wasn't with Elsa anymore. She looked out the window to see it was morning, but the storm was still going on.

Anna let out a sigh of depression. "Oh, Elsa. How I miss you." she said starting to sob. She sat up in her bed, and looked at the snowflake necklace Elsa had given to her. She then remembered the song she sang to her when she was sad. She couldn't remember all of it, but she knew some of it. She started to sing what she knew of the song.

_**Come, stop your crying.**_

_**It'll be alright.**_

_**Just take my hand. **__Anna then grasped her necklace tightly._

_**Hold it tight.**_

_**I will protect you from all around you.**_

_**I will be here, don't you cry.**_

Anna didn't want to sing anymore. It brought back too many memories of Elsa. It made her more depressed. A tear then slid from her cheek, and landed on the snowflake. Anna didn't pay attention though. But little did she know there was something special about this necklace.

The room was then lit up with a bright blue light. Anna didn't understand what it was though. Suddenly, an image of Elsa appeared in front of Anna. Anna was so shocked, she couldn't move. Was this all a dream?

"Anna, I know you are sad, but you need to be strong." the image said.

"Elsa. Don't leave me." Anna sobbed.

The image then walked to the bed, and sat by Anna. "Remember, Anna, even if you can't see me, I will be here with you. Missing you, and loving you." Elsa said. Then the image disappeared. the light disappeared as well.

"Thank you, Elsa. I love you." Anna said, looking out the window to see the storm had ended and the sun was shining brightly. Anna wiped away her tears, and put the necklace back around her neck. "Be strong." Anna kept saying to herself. "Be strong for Elsa."


	15. A Whole New World

After breakfast, Anna wandered the halls until she ran into Derrick. "Hey, Derrick." she said.

"Hello, Anna. I was actually just coming to find you. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come on a horseride with he later." Derrick replied.

"That sounds great. I'd love to." Anna said with excitement.

"Great." Derrick said smiling, and walked the other way.

Anna then remembered the letter for Elsa that she had with her. She saw a servant and ran to him. "Excuse me, could you find a way to send this to Arendelle? It's important."

"Yes, Princess Anna. Right away." the servant said taking the letter, seeing it was addressed to Queen Elsa and walking away.

"Thank you." Anna said as she continued to wander the halls.

* * *

As Anna continued her wandering, she ran into queen Victoria. Victoria greeted her with a smile.

"Hello, Princess Anna. Are you enjoying your stay?" the queen asked Anna.

"Yes. Very much, thank you. You and everyone else has certainly made me feel welcome. Especially Derrick." Anna replied.

"Yes. Derrick is a very kind man, especially with you. You must remind him of his other girlfriend." the queen said sadly.

"Other girlfriend?" Anna asked with shock.

"Yes. Susie. They were together for a while, but then someone happened, and we never saw her again. Derrick didn't get over it until two months later. He really loved that girl."

"That's so sad. Poor Derrick." Anna said.

"Yes, but he never talks about it." the queen said.

"I can understand. That's what it is like with Elsa. She never talks about the time she froze my heart, or when she froze the kingdom." Anna replied, realizing she was thinking about Elsa once again. "I'm sorry if you find me talking about Elsa a lot, it's just..." Anna replied but couldn't finish; she sighed and looked away.

"You really love her, and you miss her too." the queen said understanding.

"Yes. And I'm sure she is worried sick about me." Anna replied.

"I'm sorry, Anna. I know what it's like to miss someone like you do. I felt the same way with my little brother. When I met the king, and fell in love, I had to leave him behind with the family on the farm. We were best friends. We really never fought; we always got along." the queen said saidly, remembering her family.

"Yeah. I never got to see her for 13 years, and now that I finally got her back, I never want her to leave again. I don't want to ever lose her again." Anna said, wiping away a stray tear, hoping the queen wouldn't see.

"I'm so sorry, Princess Anna. That must have been so hard for you."

"Yes. She just shut me out one day and I always thought it was because she hated me, but I found out that it only to protect me." Anna replied with an attempted smile.

"Wow. She really loves you too if she was willing to keep herself hidden just to keep you safe." the queen said.

"Yes." Anna said as she heard the king calling for Victoria.

"Oh, I'm sorry Princess Anna. I have to go help the king. Maybe we can talk another time." the queen said.

"OK. I'd like that. Bye." Anna said as the queen walked off.

* * *

A few hours later, Anna saw Derrick heading out of the castle. She figured it was time for the ride. She ran up to catch up with him. She yelled for him to wait up. Derrick turned to see Anna.

"Hey, Anna. Ready for the ride?" Derrick asked.

"Yes." Anna squealed.

"Well, let's go."

Anna waited out of the stable to see Derrick riding out with his horse. He was a dark black horse with white feet. "Wow. He's beautiful." she said, petting his nose.

"Thank you. I call him Lightning. Because he is the fastest horse we have. Come on." Derrick said, offering his hand.

Anna smiled and took it as she was pulled up on the horse, behind Derrick.

"Yah!" Derrick urged the horse as the took off at full speed to the forest. Anna held on to Derrick tightly.

"Hang on." Derrick said politely. "You ride to the forest in Arendelle?"

"I haven't rode a horse for a long time now. It's been so long since I've actually went to some place beside the kingdom." Anna replied.

"Well, Anna, prepare to be amazed. This forest is beautiful."

"OK." Anna said.

The arrive to the forest and slowed down a little bit. The stars we now showing in the sky, but they were so bright; and along with the moon, they didn't have any trouble seeing. Anna looked around in amazement.

Derrick saw that Anna was amazed. He then felt like singing.

_**I can show you the world.**_

_**Shining shimering, splendid. **__he sang as he looked at the sky._

_**Tell me Princess.**_

_**Now when did you last let your heart decide? **__he continued as he was able to grab a blossom from a tree beside them._

_**I can open your eyes.**_

_**Take you wonder by wonder.**_

_**Over, sideways, and under on a horseback ride. **__the horse then went over a trunk, beside another trunk, and under a fallen tree._

_**A whole new world.**_

_**A new fantastic point of view.**_

_**No one to tells us no.**_

_**Or where to go.**_

_**Or say we're only dreaming.**_

Anna was actually shocked that Derrick could sing so well. So, she figured the best thing to do was to sing with him.

_**A whole new world.**_

_**A dazzling place I never knew. **__she sang as she looked around again._

_**But when I'm way out here.**_

_**It's crystal clear.**_

_**That now I'm in a whole new world with you.**_

_**Now I'm in a whole new world with you. **__Derrick replied right after Anna._

_**Unbelieveable sights.**_

_**Indescribable feelings.**_

_**Riding over and under.**_

_**Under and a blue diamond sky. **__Anna continued to sing as she looked to the sky that was full of bright stars._

_**A whole new world. **__Anna then closed her eyes as the horse started to jump over a stream._

_**Don't you dare close your eyes. **__Derrick sang as he saw Anna closed her eyes._

_**A hundered thousand places to see. **__Anna sang as they reached the other side._

_**Hold your breath.**_

_**It gets better.**_

_**I'm like a shooting star.**_

_**I've come so far.**_

_**I can't go back to where I use to be. **__Anna sang as she looked at Derrick who looked back with a loving look._

_**A whole new world. **__Derrick sang as he turned his horse to the right direction._

_**Every turn a suprise.**_

_**With new horizons to see.**_

_**Every moment.**_

_**Is treasured.**_

_**I'll chase them anywhere. **__they both started to sing together._

_**There's time to spare.**_

_**Let me share this whole new world with you.**_

_**A whole new world. **__Derrick said as he looked at Anna with loving eyes._

_**A whole new world. **__Anna continued as she returned his look with a smile._

_**That's where we'll be.**_

_**That's where we'll be.**_

_**A thrilling change.**_

_**A wonderous place.**_

_**For you and me. **__they both sang as Derrick took her hand in his._

Anna felt so different. Was she falling in love again?

Derrick was starting to feel like he had never felt in such a long time. Was he falling in love once again?

**The song I used was "A Whole New World." from Aladdin. I know, this is suppose to be Aladdin and Jasimine's song, but I thought I kind of fit in with Anna and Derrick. Please don't be offended, and please don't hate me that I have to change the words a little bit.**


	16. The Light

Anna, Derrick and Lightning traveled further into the forest. They came to steep hill, but nothing Lightning couldn't handle.

"Hey, Derrick. Where are we going?" Ann asked.

"Well, I know you miss your sister, so I know something that will cheer you up." Derrick replied.

"Really? You're giving up everything for me?" Anna asked with shock.

"Yes. Anna, your are an amazing person, and you deserve what you are about to get. I promise you, you're gonna love it."

"Thank you, Derrick. That's really sweet of you." Anna said sweetly.

"You're welcome, Anna." Derrick replied with a sweeter tone than Anna.

* * *

"We're here." Derrick said as they reached the top of hill to a cliff. At the bottom they could see the whole kingdom, and above was a clear sky. Derrick hopped off and grab Anna to place her on the ground. Derrick led her to the edge of the cliff.

"OK, what is it, Derrick?" Anna asked with excitment.

"Well, ever watch the northen lights from a good spot?" Derrick asked.

"I haven't seen the northen lights in years. That's the surpise?" Anna asked.

"Yes. I was hoping you would like it."

"Oh, Derrick. I don't know what to say. Thank you." Anna said.

"Well, I was hoping to find some way to cheer you up. I'm glad I was able to find a way to do it." Derrick said.

* * *

"Derrick, can I ask you something personal?" Anna asked, curious about who Susie really was.

"Of course. What is it?" Derrick asked. He wasn't sure what she would want to talk to him about. Did she want to say she was in love with him?

"Well, your mother and I were talking, and she said you were in love with someone else, Susie. Who was she?" Anna asked curiously.

Derrick had actually thought about Susie until Anna mentioned her name. He didn't know how to answer her.

"I-if you don't want to talk about it, its OK." Anna said.

"No. That's OK. It's just that, I haven't thought about her in years. She was the girl I almost married, until the accident."

"The accident?" Anna asked.

"Well, let me start from the beginning. It all started years ago. I was walking around the kingdom one day when I met Susie. She was working in the clothing shop. She made dresses, and one day she was on her break, when she ran into me. We walked around the kingdom, and I fell in love with her. A few years after we were going out together, we went for a walk where I was about to propose to her. Actually, it was on a cliff where I was about to propose to her. I got on one knee, and right before I was ready to ask if she would marry me, the cliff started to give out. She pushed me out of the way and fell with the cliff. She couldn't move fast enough. I wanted to save her, but I couldn't move. I was frozen of what was happening." Derrick told his story as tears welled up in eyes.

"I am so sorry, Derrick." Anna said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I never got over it. We were really in love. I just don't know why I couldn't save her. Why didn't I save her? I ask myself that question every day. It was suppose to be me to fall off the cliff, not Susie." Derrick sighed and looked away.

"You think it your fault?" Anna asked.

"What?" Derrick asked, looking back to Anna and making eye contact.

"I said, do you think its your fault?" Anna asked again.

Derrick didn't want to answer. His head went down in shame.

"Derrick, what happened happened. You can't change the past. No matter how much you want to. It's just not possible. You have to realize that the past is in the past. But you have to let it go." Anna explained.

"But its hard." Derrick said.

"I know it is. Trust me. I know. I felt the same way you do when Kristoff broke up with me." Anna said, remembering Kristoff.

"I never understood why it happened though. I still don't." Derrick said as he started to sob quietly.

"I don't why bad things happen to us. But you need to remember that you're never alone. You have your parents, and brothers. Family will never let you down. I know that." Anna said as she remembered that what she told Derrick was the same thing Elsa told her.

"You are one smart girl, Anna. I guess I needed to hear that. I actually never told my family about it." Derrick said.

"I guess I can understand that. I didn't want to tell Elsa about Kristoff breaking up with me, but I knew that she loved me, and cared about me. I knew that she would never let me down. That she'd be there for me." Anna explained as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Really?" Derrick asked shocked.

"That's what family is all about. They take care of each other." Anna said, wiping her tears from her cheeks.

"Thank you, Anna. For telling me all of this." Derrick said politely.

"That's what friends do." Anna said with a smile.

* * *

An hour passed, and Anna and Derrick hadn't said a word. Anna look down, remembering something. Anna also felt that maybe she was falling in love with Derrick. She told herself when Kristoff broke up with her that she wouldn't want to fall in love for a long time so she wouldn't get hurt again. But, Derrick was different. He knows what it is like to be in love then lose that person.

Derrick noticed Anna. He thought that maybe she wanted to tell him something, but he didn't want to impose. He also felt different around her. He was feeling the same way he would feel around Susie.

"You OK?" Derrick asked concerned.

"I was just remembering when Elsa and I were younger. We use to always watch the northen lights from the window. We were never able to watch them outside where we could see them clearly."

"Well, now you can." Derrick said, cheering up Anna.

"But what if it's not like the way I've pictured it?" Anna asked.

"It will be. I know it will." Derrick said.

The northen lights then started to flicker in the sky in a light color. Anna saw it all of her attention was on the lights. She then felt the urge to sing. It was so beautiful.

_**All those days.**_

_**Watching from the windows.**_

_**All those years outside looking in.**_

_**All the time.**_

_**Never even knowing just how blind I've been.**_

_**Now I'm here.**_

_**Blinking in the starlight.**_

_**Now I'm here.**_

_**Suddenly I see.**_

_**Standing here.**_

_**It's all so clear.**_

_**I'm where I'm meant to be.**_

_**And at last I see the light.**_

_**And it's like thet fog has lifted.**_

_**And at last I see the light.**_

_**And it's like the sky is new.**_

_**And it warms and real and bright.**_

_**And the world has somehow shifted.**_

_**All at once.**_

_**Everything looks different.**_

_**Now that I see you. **__Anna looked to see that Derrick was amazed at her singing._

"Derrick, I know this may sound crazy, but, I think I might be falling in love with you. I mean, the thing is, when I'm with you, I feel, different. You know what I mean?" Anna asked Derrick, hoping he would understand.

"I think I do." Derrick said understanding. He then set his eyes on the lights.

_**All those days.**_

_**Chasing down a daydream.**_

_**All those years.**_

_**Living in a blur.**_

_**All that time.**_

_**Never truly seeing things the way they were.**_

_**Now she's here.**_

_**Shining in the startlight.**_

_**Now she's here.**_

_**Suddenly I know.**_

_**If she's here.**_

_**It's crystal clear.**_

_**I'm where I'm meant to go. **__Derrick then took Anna's hand. Anna noticed and held his other hand. Then they both started to sing._

_**And at last I see the light.**_

_**And it like the fog has lifted. **__Derrick soloed._

_**And at last I see the light. **__they both continued._

_**And it's like the sky is new. **__Anna soloed. Then they both continued to sing together._

_**And it warms and real and bright.**_

_**And the world has somehow shifted.**_

_**All at once.**_

_**Everything is different.**_

_**Now that I see you.**_

_**Now that I see you. **__Derrick then put a hand on Anna's cheek and started to lean in to kiss her._

Anna leaned into Derrick. She knew now that they were both in love again. It felt great though. When they were only inches away from each other, they heard a man yelling for them.

"Your Highnesses! Come back to the castle! Prince Derrick, something terrible has happened to your parents." the man said as he greeted them.

"What do you mean?" Derrick asked with shock in his face.

"They were found in the throne room, murdered." the man said sadly.

"No! NO! NO! Why!?" Derrick said as tears poured out.

"You must come back now! Hurry!" the man said as he headed back to the castle.

"Derrick, what are you gonna do?" Anna asked.

"I am going to find the man responsibe for this, and bring him to justice. Will you help me? Please Anna?" Derrick asked.

"Of course I will help you. Let's get back." Anna said as they headed back to Lightning. They hopped up on his back and headed back to the castle as fast as they possibly could.

**The song I used was "I See The Light" from the movie "Tangled." I thought it kinda fit our new couple. Hope you don't hate me that I'm using songs from a bunch of different movies as well.**


	17. Family

Elsa sat on her bed, worrying that Hans would do something to Anna. There was nothing she could do though. She couldn't go to the Southern Isles and abandon her kingdom. All she could do was hope, pray, that somehow Anna would be brought back safely. Destiny then walked in to talk to Elsa.

"Hi, Elsa." Destiny said, sitting next to her on the floor. "How are you doing?"

Elsa let out a long sigh. "I'm just afraid that Hans may try to do something to Anna, along with his brothers. I just hope she's OK." she said, looking out the window.

"I don't sense Anna in any danger though. I'm sure she is fine. We just have to keep positive. Like we did when she ran away after the thought she killed you when Donna and Kelly were here." Destiny said.

"And the time Anna and Donna were out in that storm." Elsa added.

"Exactly." Destiny said happily.

* * *

"Hey Elsa! You have a visitor." Olaf said at Elsa's door as Kristoff appeared.

"Kristoff?" Elsa said shocked as she stood up from the bed. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Anna. Where is she? Wait, am I going crazy or is there a wolf in the room?" Kristoff asked curiously.

"Oh, you and Olaf haven't met Destiny. She is a good friend of Anna and I. She has saved our lives." Elsa said.

"Hi, Destiny. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Olaf said politely, but he didn't dare hug a wolf.

"It's nice to meet you Destiny." Kristoff said politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Destiny said.

"Kristoff, the wolf is talking." Olaf said in shock.

"Yes. I can talk. Now, back to Anna." Destiny replied.

"Yeah, where's Anna? I haven't seen her in a few days." Olaf added as he stood by Kristoff.

Elsa and Destiny looked at each other with worried faces. They knew they had to tell them eventually.

"Guys, Anna isn't here." Destiny said sadly.

Kristoff and Olaf looked at each other with confusion on their faces. What did that mean? Anna wasn't here?

"Something's wrong." Kristoff said.

"Kristoff, after you broke up with Anna, she went for a walk and... Guys, Anna is in the Southern Isles." Elsa said sadly.

"What?" Kristoff said with shock and saying his word slowly.

"It was an accident, and she ended up on a ship to the Southern Isles." Destiny added.

"Well, when will she back?" Olaf asked.

"I don't know, Olaf. I hope soon." Elsa said.

"I just hope she's OK. She's probably scared to death. Having to be with that monster, Hans." Kristoff said with worry in his voice.

"We are hoping that she's OK, Kristoff." Elsa said as she went over to Kristoff and put a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

"Queen Elsa!" Gerda yelled as she came to Elsa's had something in her hand.

"Gerda? What is it?" Elsa asked, wondering why Gerda was acting this way.

"You have a letter! It's from the Southern Isles!" Gerda said as she handed Elsa the letter.

Elsa let out a small gasp. Was it about Anna? Was it from Anna? There was only one way to find out. She opened the envelope as fast as she could and opened the letter. As she read it, a relieved smile crept across her face.

"Elsa? Who's it from?" Olaf asked.

"It's Anna. She's OK." Elsa said as tears of joys welled up in her eyes.

"Yay!" Olaf shouted.

"But it says she won't be able to come back to the kingdom in a week. The Southern Isles is having a ball and no one can go in or out." Elsa said as her smile disappeared.

"A week?" Kristoff said.

"Well, at least now we know that Anna is safe and we know when she will return." Destiny said, thinking positive like always.

"Destiny's right." Elsa said.

"Now, all we have to do is wait." Olaf said disappointed.

"Looks that way, Olaf." Elsa said as yawn came from her mouth.

"Well, we should all get some sleep." Olaf said.

"Agreed. Kristoff, you can stay in the guest room for tonight." Elsa said.

"Thank you Elsa. Good night everybody." Kristoff said as he stretched his arms and let out an exhausted yawn. He then walked slowly to the guest room.

"'Night, Kristoff." Olaf waved. "Well, good night Elsa and Destiny." Olaf said as he walked out of the room.

"Destiny, would you like to sleep with Olaf? He doesn't like to be alone." Elsa asked.

"Of course. Good night." Destiny said as she stretched out her legs.

Although everyone said they were going to sleep, they were all restless. All everyone could do was think about Anna.

* * *

Kristoff came to the guest room and closed the door. He took off his jacket and looked out the window. "I'm so sorry, Anna. I should've never broken up with you. All the trolls agreed with me too. Please be safe. I just with you were here." he said sadly.

He then walked over to the bed and sat on it. He was glad to see that Elsa didn't hate him for breaking up with Anna. He was still considered family. He thought that maybe Elsa didn't hate him was because he came back to talk to Anna. He still wanted to consider himself part of the family. He still loved Anna. He then felt like singing may take some of the stress away.

_**Always there to warm you in the winter.**_

_**Always there with shelter from the rain.**_

_**Always there to catch you when you're falling.**_

_**Always there to stand you up again.**_

_**Family.**_

Elsa sat up from her bed, and started to sing the same song. Unaware that Kristoff was thinking of it too. And maybe others as well.

_**By your side.**_

_**In seconds if you ask it.**_

_**Arms out wide to welcome you to stay.**_

_**Near enough to listen to your heart song.**_

_**Always there to help you on your way.**_

_**Family.**_

_**Family. **__Kristoff sang in his room._

_**Family. **__they both sanf together, unaware they were._

Olaf and Destiny thought that maybe singing would help them sleep. Especially Olaf.

_**What is a family?**_

_**Caring and devoted hearts.**_

_**With endless love to share. **__Destiny soloed. Olaf was amazed at what a beautiful voice she had._

_**Love that will follow you everywhere. **__the two sang together._

_**Always there to welcome you in winter. **__Kristoff repeated._

_**What is a family? **__Elsa sang by herself._

_**Arms out wide to welcome you to stay. **__Olaf soloed._

_**Right by your side. **__Kristoff sang, walking to the window and gazing at the stars._

_**Near enough. **__Elsa soloed but was then joind by everybody else._

_**To listen to your heart song.**_

_**Always there to help you on your way.**_

_**Family. **__Olaf soloed for the last time._

_**Always there. **__Elsa soloed as she looked out her window._

_**Family. **__Kristoff sang as he sat back on his bed._

_**Family. **__Elsa sang as she looked at the sky full of stars._

_**Family. **__Everyone sang as they all suddenly felt tired._

They all went to their beds and they all fell into a peaceful sleep.

**The song I used was "Always There (Family)" from the movie "Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure." I just thought that maybe this song kind of fit in this chapter. So sorry of you hate it.**


	18. Treason and Justice

Anna woke up with the sun shining through the window and the sound of Derrick and his brothers talking. She walked the halls when she finally came to the room where the brothers were talking. She saw the door was ajar slightly. Derrick noticed Anna.

"Good morning, Anna. Come on in. We are just trying to get to the bottom of our parent's death." Derrick said as Anna sat in an empty seat.

"OK, so tell me. What all happened last night?" Anna asked.

"Well, when you guys left last night, I went to go talk to the king and queen." Alexander said.

"I was in there too, when suddenly, I could hear a shot. And before I could do anything, an arrow went straight into my father's heart." Matthew said.

"Then right after that, an arrow went straight through my mom's heart." Alexander replied as sadness crept across his face.

"Well, and not trying to jump to conclusions here, but I know of someone who tried to kill people to get the trone of a kingdom." Anna said as she slowly stared to Hans.

"You know, she's right." Reuben said as he looked at Hans.

"What? You all think I did this?" Hans asked with so much shock in his voice.

Anna and Ruben didn't have to say anything. Hans knew why they were staring at him the way they were.

"Guys, I would never want to kill our parents. I loved them." Hans said as tears formed in his eyes.

You're a murderer!" Ruben shouted to Hans.

"I LOVED THEM!" Hans shouted back, standing up from his chair and pounding his hands on the table.

Anna let out a small, quiet gasp. He had never seen Hans so angry. Maybe he didn]t do it. Derrick had told her that he had changed, but was it true? Maybe this was a change o find out. She also noticed that Ruben was agreeing with her the whole time, as if he was trying to cover his tracks.

"Look, I know that I almost killed before to get the throne. But I have changed. Alexander, you're the future king. Help me out." Hans pleaded.

"Alexander, you have to look at the facts. Remember why he spent all that time in prison." Ruben said, looking at Alexander.

"Alexander? As the future king, you do have a right to arrest someone." Anna reminded.

Alexander let out a sigh. He knew what the facts were. Hans did in fact almost kill people to get a throne. It would only make sense for him to do that. "Hans, as future king of Arendelle, I hearby charge you with treason, and sentence you to imprisionment for one year." he said sadly.

"What?" Hans said with shock and his eyes wide open.

"What?" Derrick said with just as much shock.

"Hans, I'm sorry, but I have to do what I have to do." Alexander said. "Matthew, Luke, that him away."

"Derrick, you, you gotta help me. I'm your brother." Hans said as his two brother grabbed both of his arms and lifted him to his feet.

"I'm sorry, Hans. There's nothing I can do. Alexander makes the final rulings." Derrick said with sadness.

"This is a mistake. It's a mistake." Hans said as he walked taken out of the room. All the sons except Derrick left the room.

"Derrick, I'm sorry." Anna said, putting her hand on his arm.

"Anna, we have to prove he is innocent. I know he is." Derrick said, looking to Anna.

"I have a hunch of who it may be though, so we may have a start." Anna said cheerfully.

"OK. Well, whoever, it is, we are gonna prove that Hans is innocent." Derrick said, standing up with determination.

"And we will bring the guilty man to justice. And I will help you every step of the way. I promise." Anna said as she stood up from her chair.

"Thank you, Anna. Let's get to work." Derrick said as he took Anna's arm, and they both walked out of the room.


	19. Open-Shut Case

Derrick and Anna thought that the best way to start their case, maybe they would talk to the guards and servants and ask if they saw anything. Anna was excited about this. She loved to talk to people, especially when it invloves sloving a mystery. They saw a servant walking the halls.

"Excuse me." Anna stopped the servant.

"Yes? Oh, how may I help you Prince Derrick and Princess Anna?" the servant asked. The servant looked a lot like Kai, but his voice wasn't as deep.

"We want to ask you about the murder last night." Derrick replied.

"But, didn't you find the murderer? Prince Hans?" the servant asked confused.

"Well, we think we may have convicted the wrong man." Anna said, although she wanted Hans to stay in prison.

"Oh? Well, I didn't see much, but I can tell you what I know." the servant replied as he tried to remember everything he heard and saw.

"That will do just fine." Anna replied.

"Just tell us anything you know. Every little bit will help us." Derrick added.

"OK. I remember I was bringing something to the Majesties, and I ran into Ruben."

Anna and Derrick looked at each other face to face.

"He said he was just gonna go talk to the Majesties as well. I didn't see any problem in it." the servant started to explain, trying to remember more.

"Did you notice anything about him? Did he seem upset or nervous?" Anna asked.

"No. Actually he seemed to be in a really good mood." the servant said.

"OK. What time to see Ruben?" Derrick asked.

"I believe it was right after you two left on your horse ride." the servant replied, starting to remember quite a lot.

"Hmm. Right after we left." Anna said under her breath. Maybe it was all part of the plan. Make sure they both left to make sure Anna automatically figure it was Hans. Anna gave Derrick a sign that she may have something.

"OK. I think that will do. Thank you." Derrick said to the servant.

"Yes, Your Majesties." the servant replied as he continued to walk the halls.

"What do you got?" Derrick replied.

"I think you're right. Hans is innocent. Come, let's talk in the library." Anna said as she led him to the library.

* * *

They arrived in the library and Anna closed the door to make sure no one could hear them. She joined Derrick at a table.

"OK. Here's what I got. Rueben is the one. I am pretty sure of that." Anna started.

"Well, how can you be so sure?" Derrick asked with confusion on his face.

"Well, the servant said Reuben went to see them. That's clue number one." Anna started.

Derrick was already starting to catch on. "Clue number two: He acts like nothing is wrong so he won't make anybody suspecious."

"Yes. Number three: He does it right after we leave because he knew that I hated Hans and just wanted him to stay in prison where he belongs. That way it would be like an open and shut case just like that." Anna added. She started to understand everything now.

"And he knew that Hans would be the first to be a suspect because of what he did to you and your sister. Because he wanted to rule the throne." Derrick said, understanding everything completely.

"We need to pay Hans a visit. See what he has to say about this." Anna said as she stood up from her chair.

"Agreed. Come on." Derrick said as he stood up from his chair and they both headed to the dungeon. "It will also help us a lot because Hans is the closest brother to Rueben. Maybe he will know something that we don't know."

* * *

They arrived at the dungeon, and Derrick was able to let them pass the guards. They came to the cell where Hans was staying. They saw him sitting against the wall.

"Psst. Hans." Derrick said, trying to get his attention.

"Derrick! Princess Anna! What are you doing here?" Hans asked in shock as he came to the couple. He couldn't go all the way though because he had chains on his ankles.

"Oh, brother. What have they done to you?" Derrick said, feeling bad for Hans.

"It's OK. That's not important. Why are you here?" Hans asked again.

"We may be able to prove that your are innocent. But we need your help." Anna said.

"We need you to tell us everything that happened right after we left." Derrick replied.

"Anything will help us. Just try to remember everything." Anna replied.

"OK. Right after you guys left, I was in my room, looking at my suits for the ball. I was trying to decide which one to wear. Then I found two of my favorites, so I thought that maybe mother and father could help me. I started walking to the halls then I heard screams, saying that mother and father were murdered."

I didn't know how to react. I stood in a frozen position in the middle of the hall. I then saw Rueben, and he looked like I had never seen him before. I wasn't sure if he was angry or what. Then I saw Alexander, and he had tears streaming down his face. After that, I finally ran back to my room. And I didn't come out after that." Hans finished.

Anna let out a gasp and he eyes flew wide open. Hans noticed.

"Princess Anna? What is it?" Hans asked concerned.

"It all makes sense now." Anna said in shock.

"But before you say anything else, may I add something?" Derrick asked.

"Yes." Anna said.

"Hans, do you remember years ago when Reuben was taught by a stanger to use a bow and arrow?" Derrick said.

"Yes." Hans' eyes suddenly opened wide. "He still practices everyday." he added in shock.

"That's it!" Anna shouted.

"What's it?" Derrick and Hans asked at the same time confused.

"OK. Let's look at everything that happened. Reuben goes to see the king and queen. He's in a really good mood so nobody would suspect him." Anna started.

"He does it right after we leave because Anna hates Hans. And Hans, you would be the first to be suspected because of what happened in Arendelle." Derrick added.

"And something else, he makes sure there are a few witnesses. Then he shoots them, He makes a perfect shot to their hearts, to make sure the witnesses see that he wanted them dead. Reuben never missed a bullsye when it comes to archery." Hans said as he started to understand.

"Then at the meeting, he covers his tracks by agreeing with everything I say..." Anna said.

"So he could try to show that he had nothing to do it." Hans finished.

"Reuben." Derrick said angerly, and putting a fist in his hands.

"But one thing I don't understand: Why would he leave witnesses?" Anna asked counfused.

"Because he wants everyone to see him kill his next victim, at the ball." Hans said.

"Alexander!" Anna shouted again. "He's going down the line. Until it comes to him." Anna finally understood everything.

"We need to tell Alexander!" Derrick said.

"Wait. Alexander is a tough man. Words won't mean anything to him. You need proof." Hans added.

"Right. We'll get the proof, and get you out of here." Derrick said as he ran away from the cell.

"Hans, before I go, I need you to know something. I realize now that you are different person than you were last year in Arendelle. So I want you to know that I accept your apology, and when I return to Arendelle, I would like it if you went with me to apolgize to Elsa as well." Anna stated.

"Thank you. I will go with you to Arendelle." Hans replied.

"Good. And don't worry, I am going to try anything to get you out of here. Promise." Anna said.

"OK. Just watch yourself. Reuben may try something on you if you're not careful." Hans said.

"Thank you, Hans." Anna said as she ran from the cell to catch up with Hans.

"They can do it. I know they can. Just wait, Rueben. Soon, it will be you in this cell, where you belong." Hans said to himself as anger spread across his face.


	20. Case Closed

Anna and Derrick wandered the halls, wondering how to prove that Reuben was guilty. There had to be some way to prove it. Anna finally thought of something. Maybe he was hiding something in his room that would prove it. All the sons had their room since the castle was so big. Derrick led Anna to his room. Derrick then thought of something.

"Anna, wait. What are gonna try to find?" he asked.

"I don't know. We just have to find something." Anna replied.

"All right. Let's go." Derrick said as they both walked into the room.

The room was as large as Anna's room. They searched throughly for something to prove Hans' innocence. They couldn't find anything though. Suddenly, they heard someone coming. Then, Ruben walked into the room.

"Um, why are you guys in here?" Ruben asked.

"Oh, I, uh, um." Derrick stuttered.

"Uh, he was just showing me everybody's room. Sorry, we should've asked you first." Anna finished.

"Oh, well, that's quite all right. I just came in here to get my suit for the ball to take to the washing place." Ruben said as he took his suit from his bed. "I'll see you both later this evening." he said as he left the room.

"Whew. That was close. Thanks for saving our necks." Derrick said with relief.

"No problem. Now, let's find that proof." Anna said as they continued to search.

* * *

After 10 minutes of searching, Anna finally got something. "Got it." Anna told Derrick as she found something under his bed.

"What is it?" Derrick asked as he knelt beside Anna

Anna then pulled out a bow. "The bow that shot your parents. And a pack of arrows to go with it." she added as she pulled out a pack of arrows.

"Got it. And I bet that these arrows will match the arrows that shot my parents." Derrick said as he took the pack of arrows.

"I think this will prove everything and put Ruben in jail where he belongs." Anna added as they both got to their feet and headed out of the room.

* * *

They arrived to the library where Alexander was reading. They saw the door was wide open to they ran in as fast as they could.

"Alexander?" Derrick asked.

"Derrick? Princess Anna? What are you doing here?" Alexander asked.

"Um, Anna, please. And we may have proof to prove that Hans is innocent." Anna said.

"Really?" Alexander said as his face lit up. "Derrick, call in the brothers. We are gonna open up this case again. I will go get Hans from the dungeon." he added as he stood to his feet.

"Yes, Alexander." Derrick said as he ran out of library.

"I'll just wait here." Anna said as she took a seat.

* * *

After a few minutes, Alexander and Hans arrived to the library. Derrick and his brothers followed after them.

"All right, Alexander. What is this meeting about?" Jack asked.

"Well, the case of the murders of our parents is opened back up." Alexander stated.

"But we caught the guy." Joseph said confused.

"We may have framed the wrong guy." Derrick replied.

"Excuse me?" Ruben asked.

"That's right, Ruben." Anna said, giving Ruben a smile.

"All right. Let's open up this case again." Alexander said. "Princess Anna, you may speak first."

"All right." Anna said as she stood up and sucked in a deep breath. "We now have proof that Princes Hans of the Southern Isles is innocent."

"Well, then who is the murderer?" Ruben asked, trying not to make people suspect anything.

"Oh, you should know that answer, Ruben." Anna said, looking at Reuben.

"What?" Ruben laughed. "You think I did it?" he asked. "You're out of your minds."

"Really? Then what's this?" Derrick said as he put the bow and arrows on the table.

Ruben never thought they would be able to find the bow and arrow. "I, uh, I don't know. I, I've never seen that before." Reuben stuttered.

"That's your bow and arrow that the archer gave to you years ago, Ruben." Hans said.

_He's not helping me any. _Ruben thought.

"Oh, yeah. I remember that. Father was so proud of you." Darius added.

"Now, that people remember that, let me get to the real story. Derrick and I figured out the whole thing." Anna said.

"Well, We are all ears, Princess Anna." Harry said.

"OK. It was a smart plan all the way. You see, Ruben knew that I hated Hans and wanted him to stay in prison because of what he did to me and my sister. With me gone, I would automatically jump to the concusion that Hans did it. It would make sense to me because he wanted a throne badly. That's was one of the first things he had to get out of the way." Anna started.

"Then, he had to act all happy and stuff so no one would suspect anything. That is what is what a servant said; he went to see your parents, and he seemed all happy. Being happy wouldn't make him suspicious. Alexander, you said you went to see your parents, correct?" Anna asked.

"Yes." Alexander said with little confusion in his voice.

"Well, did you see Ruben there at all?" Derrick asked.

Alexander went into thought a little bit. "No. I didn't." he replied looking at Ruben.

"So you see, Ruben went to see them, but not to talk: to kill. And he did. He had taken archery for years and never missed the target. It was always right on the mark, just like your parent's hearts were. He made a perfect shot to both the hearts, and he made sure Alexander saw that to let him know that he was next. Ruben was gonna shoot Alexander at the ball so everyone could see that he wanted him dead." Anna finished.

"And you just gonna go down the line, weren't you, Ruben? Kill all the brothers until it came to you. Then you would probably kill all of us after that." Derrick added.

"So you're saying..." Adam started.

"Ruben is the murderer." Joseph said.

"And Hans is innocent." John added.

"That is correct." Anna stated. "So, Alexander, are gonna keep an innocent man in jail, or are you gonna put the guilty man where he belongs?" she added.

Alexander let out a long sigh. He closed his eyes and thought for a little bit. "Ruben, I hearby charge you with the same charges I had for Hans."

Anger grew on Ruben's face. He saw his bow and arrow was close to him. He grabbed it and started to shout. "I ain't going nowhere!" he yelled as he pointed the bow to Anna. He released the arrow which flew straight to Anna.

"Anna! Look out!" Hans shouted as he pushed Anna to the floor and the arrow flew pass Hans arm, nicking him. He let out a scream along with Anna.

"Your mad!" Matthew grunted as he grabbed Ruben's arm.

"Gimme that!" Adam shouted as he took the bow out of Ruben's hand and grabbed his other arm. They both took him in front of Alexander.

"Reuben, you are now charged with two murders and attempted murder on the Princess of Arendelle, and I hearby sentence you to prison for life." Alexander said firmly. "Take him away." he let out as the brothers led him out of the room. Alexander ran over to Anna and Hans. Derrick followed him.

"Oh, Hans. I'm so sorry." Anna kept saying.

"Hey, don't worry. It's just a nick. Flesh wound. I'll be fine." Hans said, putting pressure on his wound.

"Hans, I am so sorry I didn't believe you and accused you for the murders." Alexander said as he knelt down to Hans.

"Well, it did look really bad." Hans said with an attempted laugh.

"Anna, does this prove to you that Hans has, in fact, changed?" Derrick asked as he knelt down beside Anna.

"Yes. It does. And I know that Elsa will be more than grateful when she finds out that you saved my life. That should make her forgive you." Anna laughed.

"I hope so." Hans said weakly.

"Well, let's get the doctor look at that wound. We need you better by the annual ball, now don't we?" Alexander asked.

"I guess so." Hans smiled.

"All right. I'll go get the doctor. Alexander, can you take him to his room?" Derrick asked.

"Yeah, no problem. Better be quick though." Alexander said, looking at Derrick.

"OK, I'll be right back. I'll meet you guys in Hans' room." Derrick said as he ran out of the room.

"Well, let's get you to your room, Hans." Alexander said as Hans got to his feet and helped him to his room.

* * *

They reached his room, and Hans laid on his bed.

"Hans, thank you, for saving my life. I, I'm sorry for misjudging you. You really have changed, and for the best." Anna said, smiling to Hans.

"That's OK, Anna. I know it is hard to forgive me for what I've done, but I should be thanking you. You got me out of prison. That's means more to me more than you will ever know." Hans said, smiling back to Anna.

The doctor and Derrick than ran into the room. The doctor started to examine Hans' wound.

"Hmm. Nothing bad. You will just have to keep this wound cleaned and bandaged for a few days." the doctor said as he took bandages out of his bag.

"Well, that's good news." Derrick said with relief.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did this happen?" the doctor wondered.

"Um, brother had bow and arrow, tried to shoot the Princess, but Hans saved her. We'll put it that way." Alexander replied.

"Well, looks like you've got a hero on your hands. Well done, Prince Hans." the doctor smiled as he got up to leave.

Hans nodded and thanked the doctor. Then the doctor left,

"Well, Hans, we'll let you get some rest. Come on, guys." Anna said as they all left the room.

"Thank you, for putting Ruben where he really belongs." Hans said to himself before he drifted into a deep sleep.


	21. I Want You Here

Elsa walked the halls of her castle. From the letter Anna ahd sent her, it still made her worry? What if after she sent the letter, Hans wanted to hurt her? Or what if his brothers wanted to hurt her? or help Han with hurting her? Elsa came to the music room and sat on the seat for the piano.

Elsa started to breath heavily. All she could do was worry for Anna. Even though she sent her a letter saying she was safe, there was still a change that she may not be safe anymore. Her powers suddenly started to take over the music room.

"Get it together. Control it. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't feel!" she kept saying to herself as the music room was soon covered in ice. Elsa then started to remember something.

_Fear will be your enemy._

Those words kept echoing in her mind. Fear will take over if she can't control it.

"Get a hold of yourself. No need to freeze the kingdom again." Elsa said quietly. Elsa looked to see a pair of gloves on the piano. She then remembered that she promised Anna that she would never wear gloves again. Elsa knew she had to break that promise.

"I'm sorry Anna. But I have to do it." Elsa said as she put the gloves on slowly.

"Elsa, are you all right?" Destiny asked as she walked in the room.

"No." Elsa whimpered.

"Elsa, you, froze the room." Destiny said, looking around in shock.

"I know. I can't help it." Elsa whispered.

"Is this about Anna?" Destiny asked.

Elsa nodded as she looked at her hands that were now in gloves.

"Elsa, we got a letter. She's safe. And she'll be back in less than a week. Why are you still worrying?" Destiny asked confused.

"Because what if she isn't safe anymore? What if Hans and all his brothers have tried to kill her? Or what if they have?" Elsa cried as a tear fell from her cheek. She hated to think like that.

"Elsa, I don't know Hans, and I don't know about his brothers. But if they wanted her dead, they would've done it as soon as she got to the Southern Isles." Destiny replied as she walked over to Elsa.

"Maybe. But I just want her with me. I need her to be right beside me. I've lost her so many times, I can't afford to lose her again. If I am to lose her, then, well, my life wouldn't be worth living." Elsa stated as another tear streamed down from her face.

"Elsa, don't say that." Destiny scowled.

"Well, it's true. That's why I didn't bother moving when Hans was ready to strike me with his sword. I had already lost my parents, and I was told I lost Anna, I, didn't see why I should've continued to live my life." Elsa whimpered again.

"Elsa, I never knew..." Destiny started.

"No, no, it's OK. I, I just never talk about it anymore. I never even told Anna about it." Elsa stated.

"You never told Anna that the reason you didn't move was because you thought she was dead?" Destiny asked shocked.

"No. I can't ever bring myself to do it. I should tell her soon though." Elsa said.

"Well, that's up to you, Elsa." Destiny replied politely.

"Well, that is if I ever see her again." Elsa whispered.

"Oh, Elsa, you will. I'm sure of it." Destiny said as she put her head on Elsa's lap.

"I hope so." Elsa said as she petted Destiny's head. Elsa let out a sigh and wiped her tears from her cheeks. She then started to play the piano. Destiny backed up from her a little bit, and listened carefully.

_**An ache, so deep.**_

_**That I can hardly breathe.**_

_**This pain can't be imagined.**_

_**Will it ever heal?**_

_**Ohhh. Ohhhh.**_

_**Your hand, so strong.**_

_**Held onto my hand.**_

_**So strong.**_

_**All I could do was keep believing.**_

_**Was that enough?**_

_**Is anyone there?**_

_**I wanna scream.**_

_**Is this a dream?**_

_**How could this happen?**_

_**Happen to me?**_

_**This isn't fair.**_

_**This nightmare.**_

_**This kind of tourture I just can't bear.**_

_**I want you here.**_

_**I want you here.**_

_**Ohhhh. Ohhhhh.**_

Elsa then remembered how long she waited to see her sister again after shutting her out for 13 years. She wanted to see her, but she didn't want to hurt her. She waited so long for the moment to see her, and hold her in her arms.

_**I waited so long.**_

_**For you to come.**_

_**Then you were here.**_

_**And now you're gone.**_

_**I was not prepared for you to leave me.**_

_**Ohh, this is misery.**_

_**Are you still there?**_

_**I wanna scream.**_

_**Is this a dream?**_

_**How could this happen?**_

_**Happen to me?**_

_**This isn't fair.**_

_**This nightmare.**_

_**This kind of tourture.**_

_**I just can't bear.**_

_**I want you here.**_

_**I want you here.**_

_**Oh, help me.**_

_**Oh, help me.**_

_**Oh, help me.**_

_**Breathe.**_

_**I wanna scream.**_

_**Is this a dream?**_

_**How could this happen?**_

_**Happen to me?**_

_**This isn't fair.**_

_**This nightmare.**_

_**This kind of tourture.**_

_**I just can't bear.**_

_**I want you here.**_

_**I want you here.**_

_**I want you here.**_

_**I want you here.**_

_**An ache so deep.**_

_**That I can hardly breathe.**_

Elsa finished her song, and Destiny looked to her in awe.

"Elsa, that was so amazing." Destiny said.

"Thank you. I do a lot singing whenever I can." Elsa said.

"I can see why. Your voice is remarkable." Destiny said.

"Why, thank you." Elsa said happily.

* * *

"Queen Elsa!" Kai shouted as he came to the door of the music room.

"Kai, what is it?" Elsa asked confused.

"It's another letter from the Southern Isles." Kai replied as he handed Elsa a letter.

Elsa let out a gasp and opened the letter as fast as she could.

_Queen Elsa,_

_There was a great tragedy in the Southern Isles. Queen Victoria and King Edward have been murdered. Due to this tragedy, the ball will be held tommorow and Princess Anna will be brought home as soon as it is over._

_Sincerely,_

_Prince Alexander of the Southern Isles_

A smile formed on Elsa's face, and a sigh of relief escaped her mouth.

"Elsa? What is it?" Destiny asked.

"The queen and king were murdered. But the ball will be held tommorow, and Anna will be held as soon as it is over. Which will be the next day after the ball." Elsa said excitely.

"That's great. That means no harm has been brought to her." Destiny said happily.

"Well, the sooner she will be home, the happier I will be." Elsa laughed.

Elsa then walked over to the window. "See you soon, Anna. I love you." Elsa said as she looked down to her hands. She then slowly removed the gloves from her hands. "Never again." she said quietly as the gloves fell to the floor.

**The song I used was "I Want You Here" from the band "Plumb." Again, words had to be changed.**


	22. Song and a Kiss

Anna sat on the balcony of the castle. For once, she actually felt bad for Hans. He took an arrow for her, and he was suffering because of it. Because of her.

What else could go wrong with her? She gets called a spare, Kristoff breaks up with her, she is sent to the one place she vowed to never go to, and she almost gets killed. She is stuck in the one place she never wanted to be for a while, she can't see her sister, who she missed very much.

Anna started to remember when Elsa would sing to her and give her comforting words when something bad happened to her. Elsa would always be there for her, no matter what the situation. She would give up everything to be with Anna. All the meetings, planning trade, and paperwork.

Anna stood up to stand at the edge of the balcony. She let out a sad sigh and looked out to the kingdom. She wanted to Elsa more than anything in the world. But, she also thought of something else: Derrick. She had fallen in love with him, she couldn't leave him. But she also loved Elsa, more than Derrick.

"Everything is so messed up. Why have I fallen in love with Derrick? I told myself I wouldn't make any friends, and especially not fall in love. But Derrick is such a polite, kind, handsome, funny guy. He's exactly what I have dreamed about my whole life. I don't know what to do." Anna said with a voice of defeat. "But I can't stay in the Southern Isles. Elsa's right, I belong in Arendelle, with her and my people. I have to be with Elsa. Elsa needs me. No, I need Elsa. Oh, I miss her so much." she kept saying as floods of memories came back of her and Elsa.

_**Hey, my sister.**_

_**I hope you feel all right.**_

_**I know it's been a while.**_

_**Since I looked into your eyes.**_

_**I know you miss me.**_

_**And I know it is not fair.**_

_**Our bond was always strong.**_

_**And now that I'm away.**_

_**But I will see you again.**_

_**That's for sure.**_

_**No matter how many doors are closed.**_

_**I'll find my way home.**_

_**Knocking at your door.**_

_**Perform my duties as I should.**_

_**There's no need to worry.**_

_**No reason why you should not believe.**_

_**Now close your eyes and forget the time.**_

_**I promise you will be all right.**_

Anna was hoping that Elsa got her letter, and knew that she was safe.

_**Hey, my Elsa.**_

_**No need to feel alone.**_

_**Just because I'm not around.**_

_**To share our chocolates.**_

_**Just write down the things you want to do.**_

_**When I return.**_

_**And of course I'll tell you things.**_

_**That happened to me.**_

_**See you again, that's for sure.**_

_**No matter how many doors are closed.**_

_**I'll find my way home, knocking at your door.**_

_**Perform my duties as I should.**_

_**There is no need to worry.**_

_**No reason why you should not believe.**_

_**Now close your eyes and forget the time.**_

_**I promise that you will be all right.**_

Anna finished her song, and gazed at the sunset. Little did she know that someone was listening.

* * *

"I can't get over how beautiful your voice, Anna. It always amazes me." Derrick said from behind Anna.

Anna let out a small gasp and turned to Derrick. "Derrick, I didn't know you were there. Uh, how much of that did you hear?" Anna asked.

"About all of it. Look, I know you miss your sister, but..." Derrick started.

"I know, the soonest I can get home is right after the ball is over." Anna finished, rolling her eyes. Anna looked back at the sunset. "Storm's coming." she said.

"How do you know that?" Derrick asked amazed.

"I was taught this sort of thing by my Father. He loved the outdoors, and he taught me a lot of things of the wild outdoors." Anna replied.

"That's remarkable. Like you." Derrick said sweetly as he stood by Anna.

Anna looked over to him with eyes full of love. Derrick looked at her with the same gaze. Derrick knew this could be the perfect opportunity to kiss Anna. But should he?

"Well, um, it's getting late, I have to go get my suit ready for tommorow and I have to help my brothers get everything ready. I won't be able to see you again tonight, but I'll see you first thing tommorow morning." Derrick said catching himself.

"Yeah, OK. Good night." Anna said.

Derrick then finally came up with the courage to kiss Anna. He placed a small kiss on her cheek and told her good night as he walked off the balcony.

Anna'e eyes flew wide open. Derrick had just kissed her. It was on the cheek, but still. She was kissed by another man. For once after her long week, Anna started to feel happy. She walked back into her room dreamlike. She swayed as she took steps. she took a spin as a big smile crept on her face as she plopped on her bed with a sigh saying she in love. She had never been so happy to kiss by someone like him. She knew now that Derrick felt the same way she felt about him. "I can't wait for the ball. Derrick and I will dance all night, then we'll share a real, long, passionate kiss. At least, I hope we do." Anna said to herself as she fell into a happy, peaceful sleep.

An hour later, she was awaken by a roll of thunder. "I was right." Anna said to herself, laughing. She then thought about Derrick's kiss. How could such a small kiss on the cheek mean so much? She then started to think of Kristoff. When they shared their first kiss with each other.

_Get over yourself, Anna. Kristoff's long gone. He broke up with you. He'll probably find someone in the mountains while delivering ice and fall in love with her, and they'll live happily ever after. There's no need to worry, or even any reason to think about him. He doesn't love you anymore. Derrick loves you, and you love him. Kristoff is never coming back. He's gone, Anna. Never to return._

Anna tried to shake off those thoughts, but it wasn't happening. Did she still have feelings for Kristoff? Did she still love him even though he broke up with her? Or was she in love with Derrick?

As those thoughts ran through her head, she was finally able to fall asleep again.

**The song I used was "Song For My Sister." It is a song that I found on YouTube one day. Also, I changed the words again, and I only used part of the song.**


	23. I Won't Say I'm In Love

Anna woke up from her peaceful sleep, and then realized that the ball was that night, and she didn't have anything to wear, to fix her hair, or anything. She got out of the nightgown she wore, and put on her green dress.

Suddenly, Anna heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." Anna said politely.

Derrick suddenly walked in. "Good morning, Anna." he replied to Anna sweetly.

"Good morning, Derrick." Anna replied yawning.

Derrick almost forgot the reason why he came to see Anna. "Oh, um, I have something for you." Derrick said as he pulled a small box out of his pocket. He handed it to Anna.

Anna opened it to see a ring. It was a fancy diamond ring. "Derrick, I..." Anna started.

"It, uh, belonged to my mother. I think she wouldn't mind you wearing it. It's not anything special, just a ring. Doesn't mean anything. I just thought it would look beautiful on you." Derrick sputtered.

"Thanks Derrick. It is beautiful." Anna said as she put the ring on her finger.

"Well, I have to go finish the finishing touchs for the ball. I'll see you then." Derrick said quickly.

"Oh, and I might do some shopping later, just to let you know." Anna replied.

"OK, no problem. See you later." Derrick said as he left the room.

Anna gazed at the ring in awe. It was so beautiful as if she were...

"No, Anna. No. It's nothing like that. It's just a gift."

Anna could suddenly feel she was falling more in love with Derrick. She then thought about Hans left her for dead, and Kristoff broker up with seemed like every time she would have a guy come into her life, the man would betray her in some way. What would make Derrick any different? Aren't all guys like that? She thought she would've learned her lesson a long time ago about men.

Anna suddenly heard another knock.

"Enter." Anna replied.

All Derrick's brothers than ran in to surround her on her bed. Even Hans was there.

"Um, may I help all of you?" Anna asked.

"We wanna know what's been happening between you and Derrick." Alexander said eagerly.

"Are you guys in love?" Jack asked just as eagerly.

"Have you kissed?" Matthew asked.

The brothers all started to ask questions at the same time. Anna couldn't understand any one of them.

"Wait. Slow down." Anna shouted.

The brothers then became silent.

Anna let out a sigh and started to speak. "OK, there really isn't anything going on with Derrick and I. We're just friends. He's a nice guy."

"Oh, ho, I think you guys are more than just friends." Darius laughed.

"Did you guys kiss? Hmm?" Harry asked.

Anna knew she couldn't lie. "He kissed me on the cheek, and that was it." Anna replied.

"Ohhh. Now we're getting somewhere." Hans said with a smirk.

"Guys, if you think we're both gonna fall in love, we're not. There's no chance for us. He lives here, and I live in Arendelle. I can't stay in the Southern Isles, Arendelle is my home. I belong there, with Elsa." Anna replied sadly.

"Really?" Luke asked.

"And besides, I shouldn't be falling in love again anyway. I've already went through two guys, and I don't need to add another one. I mean, you would think that I would learn." Anna replied.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Joseph asked.

Anna closed her eyes and started to sing.

_**If there's a prize for rotton judgement.**_

_**I guess I've already won that. **__Anna got up from the bed, and started to pace the room._

_**No man is worth the aggravation.**_

_The brothers looked over to her in shock._

_**That's ancient history.**_

_**Been there, done that. **__Anna then took off the ring and put it on the table._

The brothers then started to sing with her.

_**Who you think you're kidding?**_

_**He's the earth and heaven to you. **__Anna sat on the other side of the bed._

_**Try to keep it hidden.**_

_**Girl, we can see right though you.**_

_**Ohhh, noooooo. **__Anna stood back up and walked up to the window._

_**Girl, you can't conceal it.**_

_**We know how you're feeling and who you're thinking of.**_

_**Oh, whoa, oh. **__Anna walked back to stand beside the bed. She looked at the ring, but looked away._

_**No chance, no way.**_

_**I won't say it.**_

_**No, no. **_

_**You swoon, you sigh. **__the brothers walked up to the side of bed._

_**Why deny it, oh oh?**_

_**It's too cliche. **__Anna shook her head._

_**I won't say I'm in love.**_

_**Shoo-doo. Doo-doo.**_

_**I thought my heart had learned it's lesson. **__Anna looked out the window and thought about Kristoff, and could almost picture him with her._

_**It feels so good when you start out. **__Anna then thought about their kiss._

_**My head is screaming 'Get a grip, girl.'**_

_**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out.**_

_**Ohhh, oohhh.**_

The brothers then continued to sing.

_**You keep on denying.**_

_**Who you are and how you're feeling.**_

_**Girl, we ain't buying.**_

_**We saw your face was lighten.**_

_**Face it like a grown-up.**_

_**Ohh, no. Ohhh. **__Anna sang as she walked slowly back to the brothers._

_**When you going own up.**_

_**That you got, got, got it bad.**_

_**Ohh, ooh.**_

_**No chance, no way.**_

_**I won't say it, no no. **__as__Anna walked over to the brothers, she lost her footing somehow where Hans was able to catch him. He started to sing with his brothers._

_**Give up, give in.**_

_**Check the grin.**_

_**You're in love.**_

_**This scene won't play. **__Anna got to her feet and sat back on the bed._

_**I won't say I'm in love.**_

_**You're doing flips.**_

_**Read our lips.**_

_**You're in love.**_

_**You're way off base.**_

_**I won't say it.**_

_**Get off my case.**_

_**I won't say it.**_

_**Girl, don't be proud.**_

_**It's OK you're in love.**_

Anna saw the ring again and decided to put is back on.

_**Ohhh. Ohh.**_

_**At least out loud.**_

_**I won't say I'm in love. **__Anna then laid back on her bed, admiring the ring in awe._

_**Shoo-doo.**_

_**Shoo-doo.**_

_**Sha-la-la la.**_

_**Ahhh. **__the brothers finished._

Anna thought about everything she just said, well, sang. Did she really want to fall in love again, even at the risk of getting hurt again? She thought about it a little bit more. Maybe this guy is worth it. Derrick was all of what she had dreamed about. Maybe she was in love with him anyway, even though she didn't want to admit it. And maybe Derrick loved her, even though he had never said anything to anybody.

But was she ready to love again? That was the real question for Anna. Was she ready to go through all of it again?

Anna's thoughts stopped when she realized she needed to get things for the ball. She jumped up from the bed.

"Well, I would love to stay here and talk, but I have some matters to attend to." Anna said as she left the room.

* * *

"They're in love." Alexander said.

"No doubt about it." Jack added.

"Or at least she is." John replied.

"What about Derrick?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Do you think he will want to love again after Susie?" Joseph asked.

"He was so heart-broken about that." Adam replied.

"Well, he does seem very fond of her." Michael added.

"Yes, he talks about her all the time. Especially last night." Darius said.

"Yes, but maybe she feels she's not ready to fall in love again. Because of what happened with her ex boyfriend." Matthew added.

"Well, I guess we'll have to find out tonight. They will most likely be dancing together, so we will have to see what happens between them." Hans said smiling.

The brothers then left the room to attend to their own duties.

**The song I used was "I Won't Say I'm In Love" from "Herculeus." I thought it kinda fit in with Anna's situation.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	24. So Close

Hours passed after Anna left the castle. She had almost everything she needed. She had the jewelery, stuff to do her hair. She just needed one more thing: A dress. She happened to be in front of the right place for a dress.

She walked into the shop to see dresses a plenty.

"Hello, dear. How may I help you today?" a woman asked walking up to her.

"Well, I need a dress for the ball tonight." Anna replied smiling.

"Oh, yes. Follow me and I will show you some of the most beautiful dresses we have in the shop. Come, dear." the woman said as she walked to the back of the shop. Anna followed right behind her.

* * *

They came to a rack just filled with dresses. Some were long, some were short. And they came in all of the colors ever known. Anna searched throughly for the right one to wear. She suddenly came to the perfect one.

It was a sleevless dress. It was green with black on the top. It looked almost exactly like the dress she wore for the cordination, but the design was different. Anna instantly fell in love with it.

"I'll take this one." Anna said as she took the dress from the rack.

"Oh, great choice, dear." the woman said politely.

Anna paid for the dress and went back to the castle to get ready. She went back into her room, and started with jewlery. She had bought a bracelet, enbedded with diamonds. She also bought earrings with rubies on them. She didn't but a necklace because she wanted to wear the necklace Elsa had given to her. She also vowed to never take it off to replace it with another necklace.

She got her dress on, and looked in the mirror. She then did her hair. She decided to do it the exact way she did it for the cordination. After she was finished, she examined herself.

She looked beautiful. As beautiful as she did on the cordination. She started to think of what Elsa would say to her.

"No. No time for that. This is going to be a great night, and nothing is gonna change that for me. Just don't think of those things and you'll be fine." Anna said to herself.

She looked at the clock and realized it was time. She headed over to the door. She let out a breath before opening it. "Here I go." she said as she walked to the ballroom.

* * *

Anna arrived at the ballroom to see plenty of people there. Everyone from the Southern Isles was there. She noticed Derrick talking to Alexander.

Derrick looked over to see Anna. Derrick's eyes flew wide open at the sight of Anna. She was so beautiful. "Excuse me." Derrick said to his oldest brother and walked over to Anna.

Anna saw Derrick coming, and tried not to act nervous.

"Wow, Anna. You look amazing." Derrick said.

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself." Anna replied.

Derrick wore a black suit like Hans, only Hans was white.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentelmen, may I have your attention?" a man called out. The room fell silent.

The man cleared his throat and started to speak. "Welcome. Thank you all for coming. To start things off, I want all the ladies to pick a partner to dance with for the King and Queen's Waltz."

The piano then started to play. It was a very gentle, pretty tune.

"Shall we?" Derrick asked, offering Anna his arm.

"We shall." Anna said, taking his arm.

As the bowed to each other, a man started to sing.

_**You're in my arms.**_

_**And all the world is calm.**_

_**The music playing on for only two. **__Derrick and Anna then started to dance together._

_**So close together.**_

_**And when I'm with you.**_

_**So close to feeling alive.**_

"You are so beautiful." Derrick said lovingly.

_**A life goes by.**_

_**Romantic dreams must die. **__Anna then held Derrick tightly._

_**So I will bid my goodbye and never knew.**_

_**So close was waiting.**_

_**Waiting here with you.**_

_**And now forever I know.**_

_**All that I wanted.**_

_**To hold you so close. **__Derrick and Anna started to dance a little faster now._

_**So close to reaching.**_

_**That famous happy end.**_

_**Almost believing.**_

_**This one is not pretend.**_

_**Now you're beside me.**_

_**And look how far we've come.**_

_**So far.**_

_**We are so close.**_

Anna and Derrick we suddenly the main dancers in the ballroom. Derrick spun Anna several times, and they connected again. The danced in the middle of the room, where all the other dancers would see them. They were unaware of it though. They were too busy, being in love with each other. Derrick spun Anna way from him and she walked back slowly. Derrick suddenly remembered that Anna had to leave as soon as the ball was over. His smile faded.

_**Oh, how could I face the faceless days? **__"I hate that you have to leave so soon, Anna." Derrick let out._

_**If I should lose you now? **__"Me too." Anna replied sadly as the continued their dance._

_**We're so close.**_

_**To reaching that famous happy end.**_

_**Almost believing this one's not pretend.**_

_**Let's go on dreaming.**_

_**For we know we are.**_

_**So close.**_

_**So close and still so far.**_

Derrick leaned in and placed a small kiss on Anna's lips. He had been waiting to do that for a long time.

Anna's eyes went wide open in shock. He finally did it. And it was definetly official to her.

They were both in love with each other, and she was ready to be in love again. She kept her eyes on Derrick's handsome face, and forgot about Kristoff totally. She formed a smile as big as Derrick had on his face.

"Anna, I love you." Derrick said.

**The song I used was "So Close" from the movie "Enchanted." I thought it was perfect for Anna and Derrick's dance**.


	25. The Truth

The ball continued two hours after Derrick and Anna's dance. Anna and Derrick didn't say a word after the kiss. The man then got ready to make an annoucement after the last dance.

"And this dance completes our Annual Southern Isles Ball. I thank you all personally for coming. Have a good rest of the day. Thank you and good evening." the man annouced loudly.

"Well, there is still enough daylight we could send a ship out back to Arendelle." Derrick said.

"But I'm going back on the tradeship, aren't I?" Anna asked with confusion.

"Um, Anna, there is something I need to tell you. But I will tell you on the ship I've already prepared." Derrick replied taking Anna's hand and leading her out of the ballroom.

* * *

The couple arrived at the docks to see men getting the ship ready to push off. The captain noticed Derrick and Anna.

"Prince Derrick, the ship is ready. We will leave as soon as you and Princess Anna are aboard." the captain said.

"Thank you, captain. Come on, Anna." Derrick said as he led her to the ship. They came aboard and ship was already starting to sail. Anna saw that Hans was already on the ship, watching as he was leaving his home.

"OK, Derrick. What is this? What's going on?" Anna asked bitterly.

"This needs to be discussed privately. Come below with me." Derrick said as he headed below and Anna followed closely behind.

* * *

They arrived at the bottom and sat on barrels.

"OK, Derrick. Start explaning." Anna said firmly.

"OK, OK. You know when you first arrived in the Southern Isles, and I said no one goes in and no one goes out?" Derrick asked first.

"Yes. Why?" Anna asked.

"Well, the truth is, it was a lie. People were allowed to go in and out." Derrick said ashamed.

"What? Derrick, you-you lied to me?" Anna asked, confused and shocked.

"Yes." Derrick replied as his head went down in shame.

"But, why?" Anna asked.

"Well, because, I, I wanted you to stay. I thought you were very beautiful, and I wanted to get to know you. And I thought that maybe you wouldn't be mad or anything." Derrick admitted.

"Derrick, I don't know what to say. You pretty mech kept me hostage in the Southern Isles?" Anna asked with more shock in her voice, and welling up with anger.

"Well, when you put it that way." Derrick said.

"Derrick, why? Why would do that? You know I needed to get back to Arendelle, back to my people, and my sister, but you kept me with you anyway?" Anna asked, trying not to get very mad.

"Because, like I said before, I thought that I could get to know you better because of what Hans had told me about you. Well, of course, he made you sound terrible at first, but that's beside the point. The point is, is that you sounded so wonderful, and you are. And beautiful, and smart, brave, and amazing." Derrick explained.

"Derrick, that's so..." Anna started.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know I've totally betrayed you, and I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore. And if you don't want me to meet Elsa, I understand." Derrick finished.

"Derrick, I'm not mad at you." Anna said, smiling.

"You-You're not?" Derrick asked.

"No, because you may have saved my life. And together, we put a gulity man in jail. And we had some wonderful times together as well." Anna stated.

"Yes, we have, and... wait, save your life? How?" Derrick asked confused.

"The trade ship went back a couple days ago, right?" Anna asked.

"Yes, they went out, the day of the storm." Derrick said as his eyes went wide open in fear.

"Derrick, don't you see? I could've been on that ship, but I wasn't. If I went back with that ship, I wouldn't be here." Anna said, taking Derrick's hands.

"I guess I did save your life." Derrick said, proud of himself.

"Derrick, I am forever indebted to you, and I know Elsa will too." Anna said sweetly.

"So, you forgive me?" Derrick asked.

"Derrick, there is absoutely nothing to forgive about saving my life." Anna said.

"That's true. Anna, I'm sorry I lied to you." Derrick apoloigized.

"It's OK, Derrick. I'm glad that you did. Because I couldn't do this." Anna said, placing a kiss on Derrick's lips. "I love you, too."


	26. Finally Home

_The ship from the Southern Isles entered the docks of Arendelle. Elsa could see it from the castle. Elsa ran to the docks with Destiny following her._

_They arrived at the docks to see Anna walking off the ship. Elsa ran up to her to wrap her in a warm, loving, welcoming hug._

* * *

Elsa woke up with a start. She noticed that she woke up very late. She then remembered today was the day Anna would be home. She jumped out of her bed, and put her blue ice dress on. She then ran out into the halls.

"Anna comes home today!" Elsa shouted excitedly. "Oh, when I see her, I will give her the biggest hug ever, and then I am never letting her out of the castle without someone with her." Elsa mumbled to her. She then saw Destiny and Kai. Kai had stuff in his hands. She was close enough to hear what they were saying.

"The ship Princess Anna was on was in a shipwreck." Kai said sadly, showing Destiny pieces of wood from the ship.

Elsa let out a sharp gasp and felt as if she had been stabbed in the heart with a knife.

_No. Not Anna. It's can't be. This can't be right._

"We know it is our ship because we also found our flag on another piece of wood." he added. They both noticed Elsa was listening. Her face was full of shock and fear.

Elsa felt her body weakening from what she was hearing. This wasn't true. And she wasn't about to believe it either. Anna has been presumed dead too many times, and she wasn't.

Kai was silent for a moment, then spoke again. He walked up to Elsa and Destiny followed him. "I'm sorry, Your Highness. We have found no survivors. The Princess is..." Kai started but was interrupted by Elsa.

"NO! I will not believe it! My sister has been called dead before, but she wasn't. I believed it all the other times, but not this time. I will not believe that my sister is dead. But, if you bring me evidence, I will have no choice but to believe you. Find me something that proves my sister is no longer with us. Search throughly along the shorelines, and if you find something, bring it to me. Just show me proof." Elsa said firmly.

"Yes, Queen Elsa." Kai said bowing and walking out of the castle.

Elsa started to breath heavy. She noticed ice was forming on the walls. She quickly melted it. Destiny walked up to her.

"Do you think there is a chance that Anna is still alive?" Destiny asked.

"Yes. Yes, I do. She has been presumed dead too many times, and won't believe it this time. I fell for it all the other times, but not this time. Come with me." Elsa said as she headed to her room. Destiny followed behind her.

They arrived to her room and Elsa sat on her bed. "I just hope that they can't find anything. If she is dead, then, well, I don't know what I'll do. I just hope I'm right. She can't be dead. She just can't be. I need her." Elsa said as tears started to slowly well up in her eyes.

"I hope you're right, too, Elsa." Destiny said, nuzzling against Elsa. Elsa petted her head.

"Your Highness." Kai said as he walked into the room. He had a piece of evidence in his hands.

Elsa felt another knife through her. She knew what it was and who it belonged to.

"Is this what Princess Anna wears?" Kai asked as he showed the cloak.

"What? No." Elsa said as she got up and took the cloak. "It can't be. IT CAN'T BE!" Elsa shouted. "No. No." Elsa said as tears started to stream down her cheeks. She suddenly went to her knees. "NOOOOOOOOO!" she shouted as loud as she could. She then placed the cloak on the floor.

"Elsa?" Destiny asked.

"Why, Anna? Why?" Elsa cried as tears poured out of her eyes.

"Your Majesty?" Kai asked concerned.

"Please. Leave me in peace." Elsa whimpered. "Please."

"Yes, Queen Elsa. Come, Destiny." Kai said as he walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry, Elsa." Destiny said gently to Elsa as she walked by her. Elsa refused comfort though.

Elsa got to her feet and sat back on her bed. She stared at Anna's cloak. "Oh, Anna." Elsa said as she started to cry again. It was true. Her sister was no longer with her. She went the same way her parents did. That was the part that hurt the most.

Elsa wasn't ready for this. She had got her back, and now she lost her again. She started to sing quietly.

_**Bring my sister back.**_

_**Change the Fate's Design.**_

_**Save what has been lost.**_

_**Bring back what once was mine.**_

_**What once was mine.**_

She let more tears out when she heard Destiny run down the hall. She entered her room, out of breath, but excited about something.

"Elsa, you, you need to come see this." Destiny said with a big smile on her face.

Elsa was confused. What did she need to see so badly? She got to her feet and followed Destiny as fast as she could.

* * *

They ran out of the castle as fast as they could.

"Look to the docks. What do you see?" Destiny asked.

Elsa looked at the docks. "I see... a ship. A Southern Isles' flag. You don't think...?" Elsa asked but couldn't finish.

"Queen Elsa, it's quite a miracle. Your sister is alive." Kai replied.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted excitedly as she ran to the docks as fast as she has ever ran in her life. Kai and Destiny went back to the castle.

The ship docked, and Anna had never been more excited. "Oh, it's so good to be home." she said to Derrick and Hans as they walked off the ship.

"You were right, Anna. Arendelle is beautiful." Derrick said.

"It's as beautiful the last time I was here." Hans added.

Anna smiled at the brothers. "I just can't wait to see Elsa." She then heard something, a voice, calling her name. Anna turned to the castle.

"Anna! Anna!" Elsa called out as she ran to her.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled out as they both ran to each other and were wrapped in each other's embrace. Anna could hear Elsa sobbing on her shoulder. She also noticed that Elsa embraced her so tight, but she didn't mind. She was so happy to see Elsa, she embraced her tightly as well.

"Oh, Anna. I thought I would never see you again. I thought that I lost you." Elsa sobbed on her shoulder. She was letting out her tears of joy. She was so happy to be holding her sister that she thought she lost.

"Shh. It's OK, Elsa. I'm right here. I'm all right. I promise. I'm sorry, Elsa." Anna said gently.

Elsa held her so close. "It's OK, Anna. All that matter is that you're safe." she replied softly. She placed a hand on the back of Anna's head, holding it close to her. Elsa noticed Hans. She held Anna more protectively. Then she noticed Derrick. "Well, whose this?" Elsa asked as she released Anna, but held onto her arm.

"Elsa, this is Prince Derrick of the Southern Isles. He's the one who kept me safe in the Southern Isles." Anna said, looking at Derrick.

"Oh, thank you, sir. I'm forever in your debt." Elsa said to Derrick.

"You will also be in Hans' debt as well. He saved Anna's life." Derrick replied.

"What?" Elsa asked shocked.

_Hans saved her life? Why would he do that? He probably wanted her dead after what happened? And he has the nerve to come to Arendelle with her?_

"But before we start on that story. I will tell you the main reason I wanted to come here." Hans said. "Queen Elsa, I have come to ask for your forgiveness of everything I have done. I know you find it hard to forgive me, but I..." Hans started but was intrrupted.

"No need to go any further Hans. You're forgiven." Elsa said.

"Y-You do?" Hans stuttered.

"Yes. You saved my sister's life, that has earned my forgiveness." Elsa replied.

* * *

"Thank you, Queen Elsa." Hans replied.

"No, thank you Hans. I am forever indebted to you." Elsa said taking Hans hand.

"How did you save Anna's life?" Elsa asked.

"Well, you see, the king and queen was murdered, and I was the accused murderer. But Derrick and Anna was able to prove that I wasn't the murderer, but brother Ruben was. We showed the bow and arrow that killed them. He took the bow and shot at Anna." Hans explained.

Elsa let out a small gasp.

"But Hans pushed me out of the way and took the arrow to his arm." Anna finished.

"Sounds like you've had quite an adventure, haven't you, Anna?" Elsa asked, looking back to Anna.

"Yeah, but, I just to get back home to you. I missed you so much." Anna said as she moved closer to Elsa.

"Oh, Anna. I missed you too." Elsa replied as she put her arm around her.

"She did, Queen Elsa. You were all she ever talked about." Derrick chuckled.

"That seems like Anna." Elsa laughed. "Why don't we all go back to the castle for a wonderful meal?"

"Of course." Derrick said.

"Great." Anna said.

The sisters walked back to the castle, arms linked. Elsa never wanted Anna to leave her side. They soon arrived at the castle. "Hans, Derrick, will you please go take a walk around the castle? A servant will show you around. I need to talk to Anna." Elsa said, looking at the brothers.

"Of course. Come Hans." Derrick said as they both walked to the castle.

* * *

The sisters walked to Anna's room, and sat on her bed. "Anna, the next time you go for a walk anywhere, I'm going with you." Elsa said.

"Why?" Anna asked.

Elsa gave Anna a stern look. "Oh, that's why." Anna replied, understanding what Elsa meant.

"You are to never leave the castle without me or a servant." Elsa added.

"OK, OK." Anna laughed defeated. "Wait, are you serious?" she asked.

"No. But I am serious about the walking thing." Elsa laughed.

Anna let out a long defeated sigh. "Fine." she said.

Elsa looked at her with a face full of relief and love. Anna held Elsa's arm tighter. She didn't want to leave Elsa's side. Elsa noticed that Anna held her arm tighter.

"Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Yes, Anna?" Elsa replied.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I just wanted to take a small walk, and then I ended up on the ship, and then I..." Anna tried to say.

"Anna. It's OK. I'm not mad at you. I was just worried that I'd never see you again because of rubble of the tradeship that we found." Elsa said.

"You found the tradeship?" Anna asked confused.

"In pieces, yeah." Elsa said.

"Wow." Anna said in shock.

"I thought that you were on that ship, and that..." Elsa couldn't finish her sentence.

"Elsa. It's OK. I wasn't on the ship, OK? I'm not dead. I'm right here." Anna said, putting a hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"Please, Anna, don't ever scare me like this again." Elsa said, moving closer to Anna.

"I will do what I can." Anna said.

Elsa looked to Anna, making eye contact. She then put an arm around her shoulder, and pulled her baby sister closer to her. Anna then threw her arms around Elsa's neck. Elsa was a little surprised, but returned her embrace. Elsa kissed the top of Anna's head. She could also hear Anna sobbing quietly.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Elsa asked concerned.

"I just missed you so much. I don't want to ever leave you again. I don't want this to happen again." Anna sniffled on her shoulder.

"I missed you too, Anna. And I don't want this to happen again either. But you're back, OK? You're OK. We have each other again. We're gonna be OK." Elsa said gently.

A smile crept on Anna's face and she held Elsa tighter. Elsa let out a sigh of relief as Anna embraced her tightly. Anna let out a content sigh.

"I love you very much, Anna." Elsa let out.

"I love you more." Anna replied.

"I love you most." Elsa whispered.

Elsa released Anna and wiped her bains away to place a kiss on her forehead. Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa for another hug. Elsa didn't mind it though. She loved it when Anna would love her like this. Elsa returned Anna's tight hug. She had never been so happy to have Anna in her arms.

Anna was so relieved to be able to be in Elsa's arms again. She was so happy that she could also hold Elsa as well.

The sisters had never been so happy to be in each other's embrace.

**The music I used was "The Tear Heals" from the "Tangled" soundtrack to where Elsa forgives Hans.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	27. Betrayal

Elsa and Anna came to the kitchen to see that the servants, Hans and Derrick were all waiting for them. They saw a deicious meal on the table. Elsa and Anna sat next to each other on the other side of the table. They started eating when Elsa decided to say something.

"So, Anna, what else happened when you were in the Southern Isles?" Elsa asked eagerly.

"Oh, a lot happened. Derrick and I and went horseback riding, saw the northern lights, put a guilty man in jail and saved an innocent man, danced at the ball." Anna went on.

"My goodness, you have had quite an adventure, haven't you?" Elsa laughed.

"Yes. But mostly I just wanted to go back home to you." Anna said, looking over to Elsa.

"Oh, and Anna, Destiny's here if you want to talk to her later." Elsa said.

"Destiny? What is she doing here?" Anna asked excited and confused.

"Well, you see, when you disappeared on the day you went for your walk and didn't return, I sent out search parties the next day. I sent them to the forest and the North Mountain. Kai led the party up the mountain and they ran into Destiny. Destiny came back here to be with me." Elsa explained.

"Oh, makes sense. Yeah, I'll talk to her later. I might show Hans and Derrick around the kingdom and castle if that's OK with you, Elsa." Anna said.

Elsa went into thought for a little bit. She wasn't so sure about Anna being with them.

_No, don't let her go with them. They could hurt her. Or worse._

_Let her go. They did save her life. She'll be fine. _

Elsa finally made her decision. "Yeah, that's fine. I have some work to do anyway." she replied.

"Thanks Elsa. And don't worry, we won't go near the docks. Not after last time." Anna chuckled.

"Be sure you don't." Elsa replied with a chuckle.

* * *

They finished their meal and the servants took their dishes.

"I will have to say, that was quite a delicious meal." Derrick said.

"Agreed." Hans added.

"Well, I'd love to stay and talk more, but I have to finish up some papers, and stuff. I'll see you later, Anna." Elsa said.

"OK, see you then, Elsa." Anna replied.

"So, Anna, what do you want to show us first?" Derrick asked.

"Well, how about we explore the kingdom for a couple hours?" Anna asked.

"Sounds good to me." Hans said as he got to his feet after Derrick did.

"Great. Let's go." Anna said, standing up and leading the way.

"Hey wait. I just thought of something." Hans said.

"What's that, Hans?" Derrick replied.

"It's really hot outside, and Derrick, you know I can't stand the hot weather for a long time. I'll get sick. Remember?" Hans said, looking to Derrick with a somewhat evil look.

"Oh, yes. That's right. How about we explore the castle, then when it cools down outside, we can explore the kingdom?" Derrick asked Anna.

"Well, OK. We can do that. Let's go." Anna said confused but went along with them. Hans and Derrick trailed behind.

"You ready for this, Derrick?" Hans asked evilly.

"Ready as I'll ever be. You've done good, little brother." Derrick replied with an evil grin.

"You've done well too brother. And together, we will make Princess Anna and Queen Elsa pay for what they have done to me. And I want to thank you Derrick, for helping me with my revenge." Hans said.

"That's what brothers are for. But remember, our goal is to not kill them, or anybody." Derrick reminded Hans.

"Quite right, brother. But a few people may get hurt along the way." Hans said, chuckling evilly.

"Now, that I can live with." Derrick replied with an evil laugh.

The brothers both laughed evilly.

"Now, time to execute our evil plan." Hans said.

"Let's do it." Derrick said as they followed Anna.

* * *

Anna walked pass the room where Hans left her to die.

"Hey, Anna. Do you remember this room?" Hans asked Anna. Anna came back to look at the room.

"How could I forget?" Anna asked.

"Well, I would love to see the room. That is, if you don't mind." Derrick said.

"No, not at all. Come along." Anna said as she led the brothers into the room.

They both walked into the room and Hans shut the door behind them. Anna was confused of why he did that. "What is this?" she asked.

Hans then unsheathed his sword. "OK, Anna. Move over to the couch, slowly." Hans said, pointing the sword to her.

Anna slowly walked to the couch. She sat down cauctiously. "Derrick, what is this about?" she asked shocked.

"I'm sorry, Anna. But this is the way these things have to be." Derrick replied.

"What? What are you talking about? We love each other." Anna said.

"Oh, Anna, I never loved you, but merely pretended." Derrick said evilly, lifting Anna's head up by putting his hand under her chin. Anna moved her head away.

"Hans. Derrick, you, you said you changed him." Anna said, starting to get scared.

"Oh, he did change me. He changed my mind on not killing anybody in Arendelle or to even get the throne." Hans said.

"You see, Anna. We don't want the throne. We want you, your sister, and Arendelle to suffer for all the ways you made my brother suffer." Derrick added.

"Wh-What are you two talking about?" Anna asked scared.

"Well, you see, Anna. When I was in the dungeon for six months, it gave me a lot of time to think. I soon realized that getting that throne wasn't worth it. That's where Derrick came in. He told me instead of killing you and you sister, we just let you suffer, along with the rest of the kingdom." Hans started to explain.

"And since I knew the whole story behind you and Hans, I knew the best way to get to you was to fall in love with you. So I did. Hans acted all nice and sorry for all that he did so that both of us would be able to come to Arendelle. Now that we're both here, we are now able to put our plan into motion." Derrick finished.

"But what about the king and queen's death?" Anna asked.

"Oh, that part wasn't planned. But I was planning on finding some way to save your life so that you would definetly forgive me." Hans replied.

"Now, for the first part of the plan: Princess Anna suffers. You see, we don't want to hurt you badly, so we have to give you this." Derrick said as he took a knife and slid the blade across Anna's arm.

"Ahh!" Anna screamed out in pain. She saw the cut, and covered it with her hand.

"First part of the plan is complete." Derrick said as he put his knife away.

"Second part of the plan: Arendelle suffers. But we'll start something small. Let's go." Hans said as the headed to the door.

"You won't get away with this." Anna said angrily.

"Oh, Anna." Derrick chuckled.

"We already have." Hans said as he slammed the door and locked it.

Anna kept her hand on her wound and went over to the door. But it was locked good. Her cut hurt badly.

"Please. Elsa. Somebody. Help." she whimpered as she went to the floor in pain. "Elsa. Please."


	28. Fire

Elsa finished up her papers and meetings and went to her room. Destiny was waiting for her. Destiny wasn't sure about Derrick and Hans.

"Elsa, I need to talk to you about Derrick and Hans." Destiny said.

"What about them?" Elsa wondered.

"There's something wrong about them. Something suspicious." Destiny replied.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"Don't you think it's strange for Hans to just come back and ask for your forgiveness like nothing was wrong? Or Derrick having Anna coming back on the Southern Isles' ship instead of the Arendelle trade ship? And that Hans saved Anna's life and Derrick falling in love with Anna so he would be able to come back with her?" Destiny asked, starting to think.

"I-I really didn't think about that." Elsa then thought of something. "Destiny, where are the pieces from the ship that Kai found?" she asked.

"I'll go find them." Destiny said as she left the room.

* * *

"I'm back." Destiny mumbled as she held a piece of the ship in her mouth. Elsa took the piece of the wood and looked at it closely. "What do you got?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know." Elsa said as she examined the wood closely. She then found what she was looking for. "Just as I thought." she said.

"What do you got?" Destiny asked eagerly.

"Look at this part of the wood. How does it look?" Elsa asked pointing at the wood.

Destiny looked at the wood closely. "It's burned. As if it went through a battle." she said, understanding what Elsa meant.

"Exactly. It didn't just sink, the Southern Isles shot it down. To make sure Anna would have to be sent back to Arendelle on their ship to make sure they were both on it." Elsa said, understanding everything completely.

"I think we have to go find Derrick and Hans." Destiny said.

"They're with Anna." Elsa then thought of what they would do to her. "Oh no. Come on!" Elsa shouted as she ran out of the room and Destiny followed her.

* * *

They saw Derrick and Hans running out of the castle gates. Elsa noticed something. "Anna's not with them." she said.

"Let's follow them. See where they're heading. Maybe they'll lead us to Anna." Destiny said.

"Good idea. Come on." Elsa whispered as they followed behind them.

They saw they ran out of the stables, riding horses. One was heading to the North Mountain. Elsa ran to get her horse and she took off after him. Destiny followed Elsa.

* * *

Anna laid on the ground in pain. She gave up on calling for help. She looked up to the couch to see a blanket she could use as a bandage. She weakly got to her feet to grab the blanket. She took the blanket and tried to rip a small part of it. It was a strong blanket though. She then came up with an idea. She could light a fire and put a fire on a stick to cut the blanket.

She found a stick to put the fire on. She struck the match and lit the stick. She then carefully ran the stick across the blanket to cut off a small piece that would be big enough for a bandage. She made the bandage and threw the stick into the fireplace.

She tied the blanket bandage around her wound tightly. The bandage covered most of her arm. She then tried to think of a way to get out of the room. Then it came to her: The window. She then opened the window to see she was a long way of the ground. She looked at the wall to see she would be able to climb down.

"If I can climb part way up a mountain, climbing down the castle should be easy." Anna said to herself as she started to climb down carefully.

She came to the ground when she heard people screaming.

"Fire!" a man yelled.

Anna ran to the call as fast as she could. She came to see a two story house that was set on fire. "What's happened?!" she shouted to the man.

"Someone set the house on fire! Started over five minutes ago!" the man shouted back.

"Please! My child's in there! Help!" Anna heard a woman yelled.

Anna ran to the woman. "Do you know where she is?" she asked the woman who was crying.

"Somewhere in here!" the woman said as she pointed to the bottom floor. Anna then ran to the burning house. "Princess Anna! Wait!" she yelled.

Anna ran into the doorway of the house that was on fire on the sides. She called to the child. "Hello! Can you hear me? Where are you?" she shouted.

"In here!" a girl coughed. "I can't breathe!" she continued to cough.

Anna heard the voice coming from a room nearby. She ran to the room to see a girl on the ground coughing. She ran to the girl.

"OK! Don't worry! I'm gonna get you out of here. Don't worry!" Anna said as she started to cough. "I'll get you out of here. You're gonna see your family, all right?" Anna said as she came up with an idea to use her bandage to covered the girl's face. "Keep this on your face. I'm gonna find a way out." Anna said as she put the blanket bandage over the girl's face and picked her up. She then tried to find a way out of the room.

* * *

Hans was the one heading to the North Mountain. Elsa followed close behind him. However, Hans knew that someone lived in the North Mountain: Kristoff. He was trying to find him.

Sven heard someone coming and made a noise to spook the horse. The horse was soon spooked and threw Hans off his back. Sven pointed his horns at him. He grunted at him too. Kristoff heard everything. He came out to Sven and Hans.

"You. What are you doing here?" Kristoff asked angrily.

"Don't move Hans. Or it will be the last move you will make." Elsa said as she rode up to Hans.

"Elsa. What's going on?" Kristoff asked.

"Long story." Elsa said.

Destiny then could smell something unpleasant. She sniffed deeply. She then looked back to the kingdom. "Elsa! Kristoff!" she shouted.

Elsa and Kristoff looked to Arendelle to see the smoke. Elsa and Kristoff let out a gasp.

"Arendelle!" Kristoff yelled.

Elsa then remembered that Derrick wasn't with Hans and Anna was still back in the kingdom.

"Anna!" she yelled as she turned her horse toward the kingdom. "Destiny, Kristoff, take care of him." she said as she looked down to Hans. "I have to go find Anna!" she shouted as she urged her horse back to the kingdom.

* * *

Anna found her way out of the room and heard wood collsape behind her. She didn't dare look back though. She started to cough a bunch again.

She kept her eye on the girl though that was in her arms. She then looked up to see more wood ready to come down right on her. She moved out of the way in time.

She came back to the doorway to see fire had covered it completely. "Great. Now what?" she said to herself. She looked all around her to see fire surrounding her completly.

* * *

Elsa came back to the kingdom to the burning house. She got off her horse to see Derrick trying to run away. She used her leg to trip him. He landed on the ground face first.

"Going somewhere, Prince Derrick?" Elsa asked sacastically.

"Yeah, um..." Derrick sputtered.

"You're going to the dungeon." Elsa said as she motioned a guard to take him away. Elsa then ran up to the crowd of people. She saw Kai.

"Kai! What's happened?" Elsa asked.

"Some person set the place on fire." Kai explained.

"Prince Derrick." Elsa said.

"What?" Kai asked.

"Prince Hans and Prince Derrick of the Southern Isles are working together and they want to make Arendelle suffer for what we did to Hans last year." Elsa explained.

"But that's not the worst part. A child is in there... along with Princess Anna." a man said sadly.

"What!?" Elsa shouted with panic and shock.

"She went in there after the child." the man replied.

"Anna! NO!" Elsa yelled as she ran to the building. Two men stopped her.

"You can't go in there, Queen Elsa!" a man said.

"I need to find my sister. I can't leave her in there! She could be hurt!" Elsa shouted, fighting against the men.

"My Queen, you can't go in there. We don't want you to get lost in there and have to go find you." another man said.

Elsa was defeated. She knew she couldn't afford to lose her life. She let out sighs of defeat, gave up her fight and looked at the house. "Come on, Anna." she whispered.

* * *

Anna finally saw a way out, a window she could go through. She placed the girl on the ground and found a stick she could break the window with. She took the stick and slammed it through the window. The window immediately broke and made a space for them to jump out. Anna grabbed the girl and went out the window.

"OK, I think I'll stick to a frozen heart rather than this." she said to herself.

Anna soon ran to the crowd with the girl in her arms. She was coughing badly. She found the mother. She handed the girl to her. "She's gonna be OK." Anna told the mother.

"Thank you, Princess Anna. I am forever indebted to you." the mother cried as she looked back to her daughter.

"ANNA!" Elsa yelled as she ran to Anna. She tackled Anna in a tight hug. Anna was still coughing badly. Elsa let out a sigh of relief on Anna's shoulder. "Anna, what were you thinking? You could've been killed." Elsa said.

"Well, I couldn't stand for someone else to die." Anna said. She was finally able to stop coughing for a little bit.

Elsa released Anna and made eye contact with her. Elsa looked as if she was crying. Elsa noticed Anna's arm. "Anna, your, your arm." Elsa whispered as she took Anna's arm to examine it.

"It'll be fine." Anna replied.

"No. We're gonna get you to the doctor. The cut could be infected." Elsa said worried.

"All right." Anna said defeated.

"Kai, fetch the doctor immediately. Tell him to meet us in Anna's room." Elsa said as she took Anna's arm and led her back to the castle.

"Yes, Queen Elsa." Kai replied.

* * *

They arrived at Anna's room and they both on her bed. Anna started to wince in pain from her arm and started to cough again. Elsa rubbed her back soothingly. "Easy, Anna. You're gonna be OK." she said gently.

"I'll be lucky if I make it out alive." Anna said weakly.

"You will. And I'm proud of you. And I think Mom and Dad would be too." Elsa said.

"Thanks." Anna whispered.

The doctor then arrived in Anna's room. He came to sit on the other side of Anna. "Queen Elsa, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave please." the doctor said gently.

Elsa looked at Anna. She couldn't leave her baby sister like this. She was suffering. She looked so weak. Anna looked back at her.

"Don't worry, Elsa. I'll be all right. I'm in good hands." Anna said.

"OK. I'll just be in my room. Please come get me as soon as you are finished examining her." Elsa told the doctor.

"Yes, Your Highness." the doctor replied.

"Just hang in there." Elsa said to Anna before she went out the door and shut it.

"She'll be OK." she reassured herself.


	29. Wishing In Prison

Derrick sat in the dungeon cell with chains on his hands and ankles. He sat against the wall by the window. "Oh, what have I done? I just threw away my dream: Anna. She is everything I have ever wanted. She is like the girl of my dreams. I think I love her more then I loved Susie." He then thought of something. "But I had no choice. This is the only way."

Derrick then heard the heavy lock of the door unlock. Elsa then walked in.

"How's Anna?" Derrick asked concerned.

"Princess Anna to you now. And that's none of your business. You almost killed her anyway, so why do you care?" Elsa asked, trying to hold in her anger.

"Look, Queen Elsa, please, try to understand. The reason I did this is because I care about her." Derrick started.

"Care?" Elsa asked confused. "Like as in you love her, kind of care?" she continued.

"Well, yes." Derrick replied.

"Oh, I don't believe this. The enemy has fallen in love with my sister, and my sister probably loves you, correct?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, she does." Derrick said.

"Oh, great. That's just great. This is not happening." Elsa said firmly. "OK, let me get to the point. If you care about her, why did you put her through all of this tourture?" she asked curiously.

"I-I didn't have a choice." Derrick sputtered.

"What do you mean by that?" Elsa asked confused.

"It all started six months ago. I was able to convice Hans that he didn't need to rule Arendelle. That there are other places he could rule. He said he wanted to come back and make Arendelle suffer for all the kingdom did to him. I told him to make sure if he did that, he wasn't allowed to kill anybody. He agreed, but under one condition: I would help him. I would help him with everything he did, and not argue with him. If I did argue, he would kill Anna then you." Derrick started as he tried to hold back his tears.

"I had to go along with everything as if I was with him. But I hated all of it. But I knew if I argued with anything, he would kill. That's why when Anna was with us, we just cut her arm with a knife. He wanted to make sure she suffered. Then Arendelle, then Kristoff, then he wanted to make sure that you were the last one to suffer."

"What about the fire? The child?" Elsa asked.

"I was the one who set it, but I didn't realize a child was in there. I'm sorry." Derrick apoligized.

"Derrick, do you realize that fire almost cost Anna's life?" Elsa asked as she walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't mean for it to go this far. I didn't want to do any of this. I just wanted to protect Anna and you." Derrick replied sadly.

Elsa kept silent with shock in her face. Derrick would do all of this to protect them? Elsa then thought that if he was able to get the courage to apologize to her personally, he must have been trying to really do right.

"Derrick, with the story you just told me, it makes me realize that you really do care for people. But do you think that Anna will believe you after all that has happened?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know." Derrick said. He then let out a sigh of depression. "I'm sorry, Queen Elsa. I really messed up."

"I forgive you, Derrick. I know you really mean it if you are willing to apologize like this, and I guess I would do the same this if I was in your situation." Elsa replied.

"I am willing to pay for all the circumstances. Whether it be working as a servant or slave, or if it means being chained up in a cell for the rest of my life." Derrick replied firmly.

"I will think of your punishment later. But right now, I have work to do." Elsa said as she walked to the door.

"Queen Elsa?" Derrick asked.

Elsa looked back to Derrick.

"When you find out about Anna, would it be OK if I could see her? To apologize?" Derrick replied.

"We'll see. Oh, if you know how to play, I have a lute over there you could play. I kept it here from the last prisoner we had." Elsa said, pointing to the opposite wall.

"Thank you." Derrick replied.

Elsa nodded her head and walked out of the door.

* * *

"I am the worst person ever. I must really love Anna. But, it's not gonna work with us. She lives here and I live in the Southern Isles. And I'll probably be working as a slave, or be a prisoner for the rest of my life."

"There's no future for Anna and I. She belongs to someone else. She deserves better than me. I don't deserve anyone. Especially after all of this. I guess I'm just not meant for anybody."

Derrick crawled to the opposite wall to grab the lute. He sat on the bench and looked out the window to see a sky full of stars. started to play a gentle tune. He then started to sing.

_**Alone again tonight.**_

_**Without someone to love.**_

_**The stars are shining bright.**_

_**So one more wish goes up.**_

_**Oh, I wish I may and I wish with all my might.**_

_**For the love I'm dreaming of.**_

_**And missing in my life.**_

_**You'd think that I could find a true love of my own.**_

_**It happens all the time.**_

_**To people that I know.**_

_**Their wishes all come true.**_

_**So I've got to believe.**_

_**There's still someone out there.**_

_**Who is meant for only me.**_

_**I guess I must be wishing on.**_

_**Someone else's star.**_

_**It seems like someone else.**_

_**Keeps getting what I'm wishing for.**_

_**Why can't I be as lucky as those other people are?**_

_**I guess I must be wishing.**_

_**On someone else's star.**_

Anna was the only person Derrick could think of. How would she love him after what he did to her?

_**I sit here in the dark.**_

_**And stare up at the sky.**_

_**But I can't give my heart one good reason why.**_

_**Everywhere I look.**_

_**It's lovers that I see.**_

_**Seems like everyone's in love.**_

_**With everyone but me.**_

_**I guess I must be wishing on.**_

_**Someone else's star.**_

_**It seems like someone else.**_

_**Keeps getting what I'm wishing for.**_

_**Why can't I be as lucky as those other people are?**_

_**I guess I must be wishing.**_

_**On someone else's star.**_

"Nice solo." Kristoff said walking in. Derrick jumped to his feet.

"Who are you?" Derrick asked caustiously.

"Kristoff."

"Kristoff." Derrick thought of the name. "Oh, yeah. You're the one who broke up with Anna." he suddenly remembered.

"Well, that's not the reason why I'm here. I'm here to tell you that your brother has already been sent back to the Southern Isles and your future king will decide his fate." Kristoff started.

"What about me?" Derrick asked.

"You're staying here until Anna is better. And you better hope she survives." Kristoff said rudely as he walked out of the cell with his lantern.

"Rudeness." Derrick mumbled as he sat back on the bench and laid on his back.

**The song I used was "Someone Else's Star" by Brian White.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	30. Apologies and Hope

Elsa sat on her bed, waiting impatiently for the doctor. She tried her best to keep her powers under control. She was so worried about Anna. This time with her almost losing her baby sister, this time was just too close. She was breathing very heavily.

"Conceal it. Don't feel it." were the words she kept repeating to herself over and over again.

As she repeated those words quietly to herself, the doctor walked into her room.

"Your Majesty." the doctor called.

Elsa got to her feet immediately and stood in front of the doctor.

"Please tell me my little sister's OK." Elsa plead.

"Queen Elsa." the doctor replied. Elsa gave him a worried look. "Your sister's cut was infected." he started.

"No." Elsa whispered, scared.

"However, I was able to get the infection out." he continued.

Elsa let out a long sigh of relief.

"Also, Princess Anna has suffered burns on both of her legs, so she will be in bed for about a week until they heal. I'll be back by then. She will also be having coughing spells once in a while. If she coughs very badly, give her water." the doctor finished.

"Thank you." Elsa whispered, relieved.

The doctor noticed the panicked and worried look in Elsa's face. "Don't worry, Queen Elsa. Your sister is strong. I know she will make a perfect recovery." the doctor said, putting a hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"May I see her?" Elsa asked.

"Yes." the doctor said politely. Then he walked out of the room.

* * *

Elsa came to Anna room to see her laying in her bed, covered up. Elsa covered her mouth with her hand at the sight of Anna, suffering the way she was. She was almost in tears as well. She walked over by Anna's bed. She sat in a chair nearby.

"Hi, Anna." Elsa said gently as she put her hand on Anna's cheek.

"Hi." Anna said weakly, looking over to Elsa.

"How do you feel?" Elsa asked concerned.

"I've been better, but I'm still breathing." Anna said with an attempted laugh but turned into a coughing spell. It only lasted a short moment. "Barely."

Elsa didn't know how to respond to that. She didn't even want to think of her not breathing. "Well, barely's better than not." she chuckled.

Anna let out a small chuckle. She then let out a long sigh. "This is all my fault." she suddenly let out.

"Anna, how is this your fault?" Elsa asked shocked.

"Look at the facts. If I would've been at the docks and accidently got onto the ship and went to the Southern Isles, I would have never met Derrick and Hans and they would not have come back to make us suffer." Anna explained.

"Anna..." Elsa tried to say.

"I think this whole kingdom would be better off if I wasn't here." Anna finished.

"Whoa, whoa. Now hold on there. That kind of talk stops right here, Anna. We need you in this kingdom, Anna. Me especially. I can't rule this kingdom without you. And you're the Princess." Elsa said sternly.

"But I'm not, Elsa. I'll never have what it takes to be the Princess you want me to be. Or what Mother and Father would want me to be. I'm just girl. Just a weak, clumsy, dumb girl." Anna said looking away from Elsa.

"Anna, look at me. Look at me." Elsa said firmly. Anna looked back to Elsa.

"I'm proud of you the way you are. You are a great Princess. You may not be what others Princesses are like, you're different. But different can be a good thing. Like me. I have powers, and that makes me different from other people. Some people like me, some people don't. But I love me, and I love you." Elsa started.

"But all these things have happened because of me." Anna stated.

"Anna, you can't put yourself down everytime something bad happens. It doesn't work that way. And I kind of know what you're going through." Elsa said.

"So you know what it's like to be called a spare, then get broken up with the one you love, or fall in love with someone else who ends up betraying you?" Anna asked as she turned away from Elsa.

Elsa had to think on how to answer that question. She didn't know how all of that felt.

"No. But I do know what it's like to be called a monster. And sorcery." Elsa said sadly as Anna turned back to her. "And I do know what it's like for the one you love to be taken away from you. Then the others that you love die. I know what that's like." she continued.

"I guess you do kind of know how I feel." Anna said.

"Yeah. Anna, I know this week has been hard for you, but you can take the bad things and turn it into a good thing." Elsa replied.

"How can I do that?" Anna asked.

"Well..." Elsa started but a servant called her name.

"Queen Elsa, we have company. Princess Anna, you have a few visitors." Kai said as people walked through the door.

Anna recognized all of them. The ladies that called her a spare, and the mother and daughter that she saved from the fire. The daughter and mother came to Anna first.

"Hello, Princess Anna. How are you doing?" the mother asked.

"I'm doing OK." Anna replied to the mother. How about you?" Anna asked the girl.

"I'm OK, thanks to you. Thank you, Princess Anna, for saving my life." the girl replied.

"Yes, thank you, Your Highness." the mother added.

"You're welcome. It's what Princesses do. They take care of their people." Anna replied.

"Well, I wouldn't want any other Princess beside you to be in charge of Arendelle. I'm glad to be here with you as the Princess, and Queen Elsa as the Queen." the girl said with a smile.

"Thank you." Elsa and Anna said at the same time. The sisters looked at each other and laughed.

"That's all we came to say. We hope that you will feel better soon, Princess Anna." the mother said.

"Thank you." Anna said.

* * *

The mother and the daughter left and the ladies walked up to Anna.

"Hello, Princess Anna." the first lady said.

"Hello ladies." Anna replied, trying to be polite.

"Look, we're just gonna get down to the point. A few days ago, in the chocolate shop, the clerk said he saw that you heard us call you a spare." the second lady replied.

"That's right." Anna replied.

"Well, we just wanted to say that we're sorry. We're sorry that we considered you a spare." the third lady replied.

Anna and Elsa's eyes widened with shock.

"Yes, we were just so caught up in our selfish lives, that we failed to see all you have done for the kingdom." the first lady added.

"You were the one who was able to show Queen Elsa how to thaw the kingdom last year, and you saved the girl from the fire." the third lady said.

"No other Princess would be able to do that. Or anybody in this kingdom, in fact." the second lady said.

"Princess Anna, we know you're not like regular Princesses, but that's OK." the first lady said.

"We like someone who is different." the third lady added.

"We know that you want to be the Princess everyone wants you to be, but if that means changing who you are, it's not worth it. You should stay the way you think you want to be." the second lady said.

"Yes, don't change who you are because others want you to. Be yourself. Because you are a pretty amazing person the way you are." the first lady said.

"We know you're gonna make mistakes and have bad things happen to you, but these things happen to everyone. Even the people who seem perfect to you. But you just can't give up after something bad happens, no good will come from that. But if you make a mistake, try to fix it. I know your sister would glady help you. And all the bad things that happen, you can take all of those things and turn it into a good thing." the second lady added.

"And you are not a spare. You are Princess Anna of Arendelle, and we wouldn't want it any other way." the third lady finished.

"That is one of the nicest things I have ever heard." Elsa said.

"I'm sure you can agree with what we have said, Queen Elsa?" the second woman replied.

"Yes. Because I know that everything that was said is true." Elsa said as she looked over to Anna who was crying. Elsa wiped away Anna's tears from her cheeks. Anna looked over to Elsa and smiled. She looked back to the ladies.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me." Anna said tearfully.

"You're welcome, Princess Anna." the first lady said as they walked out of the room.

* * *

"Wow."

"Are you shocked that they came and apologized?" Elsa asked.

"Well, yes, but it's more than that." Anna replied.

"What do you mean, Anna?" Elsa asked curiously.

"All my life, I have felt that I was different from others. Some girls would be playing games and telling secrets. That wasn't my thing though. I was the girl who sat where others couldn't see me. I was what you would consider an outcast. I never wanted to be with others because I didn't want them to think of me as a, well, freak. Because I wasn't like them. I stayed in my own little world almost my whole life." Anna started.

"I didn't like to be considered different. But now, I actually feel good about being different. I guess I always thought different was bad, that no good would come out of it. But now, over the years, I've realized that different can mean that you can take the bad things and turn it into good. Regular people don't do that. They pity themselves. It was like, being different, made me a bad person." Anna finished as tears welled in her eyes.

"Anna, being different doesn't mean you're a bad person. I mean, look at me. I have ice powers, but I'm not a bad person. But I know how you feel. I never liked to be considered different, because in my case, that could mean I am being called a monster. But different can't really bad thing unless you want it to be." Elsa explained.

"Elsa? What if I was to change the way I was?" Anna asked out of curiousity.

"I wouldn't like it one bit. Anna, the way you are right now is the way I always want you to be. You're beautiful, smart, brave, funny, and loving. I wouldn't want to trade you for anything in the entire world. Anna, if I had to choose between the throne or you, I'd choose you. Because I love you so much, and you could never be replaced." Elsa finished.

"I love you too, Elsa. And I promise I will never change the way I am." Anna said, taking Elsa's hand.

"Please don't. Anna, you have a heart, full of love, and no one else can have that like you do. Don't take that away from me." Elsa said gently.

"I promise. I'll stay this way." Anna replied, holding Elsa's hand tighter.

Elsa put her hand on Anna's cheek. Elsa formed a big smile as the sight of her sister smiling.

* * *

Olaf suddenly ran into the room. "Anna!" he shouted.

"Hey, Olaf." Anna said.

"Wow. You look terrible." Olaf said.

"Thank you?" Anna asked sarcastically.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out like that." Olaf apologized.

"That's OK, Olaf." Anna replied.

"Elsa told me all of what happened to you, Anna. It made me think a lot. Well, I really don't know how to put this. Of all that has happened to you, I guess, it made me realize how precious life really is. And my life is great because you're in it, Anna. So, I thought maybe this would cheer you up. I made a song for you. I also learned how to play Kristoff's lute, so I took it. I hope you like my song."

Olaf then started to play the lute.

Elsa and Anna looked at each other with shock. He was actually playing the lute. Even with his stick arms and hands.

_**I look at your smiling face.**_

_**You're so weak.**_

_**And yet you have such strength.**_

_**You take a glance.**_

_**Around this place.**_

_**And you make the best of everything.**_

_**You give me hope.**_

_**In spite of everything.**_

_**You show me love.**_

_**Even in so much pain.**_

_**So I'll take this life.**_

_**And live like I was given another try.**_

_**Hmmm-mmm.**_

Anna and Elsa were still shocked. Anna was already touched by song. Elsa was shocked that she gave him the brains to do this stuff.

_**We laugh, we cry.**_

_**Sometimes we're broken.**_

_**And we don't know why.**_

_**We're tired and we lose our way.**_

_**You help us find faith.**_

_**Ohh.**_

_**You give me hope.**_

_**In spite of everything.**_

_**You show me love.**_

_**Even in so much pain.**_

_**So I'll take this life.**_

_**And live like I.**_

_**Was given another chance.**_

_**You give us hope.**_

_**In spite of everything.**_

_**You show us love.**_

_**Even with so much pain.**_

_**So we'll take this life.**_

_**And live like we.**_

_**Were given another chance.**_

"Olaf, that was so, amazing. Beautiful." Anna said in tears.

"Yes, Olaf. That was remarkable." Elsa replied.

"Thanks. It was the least I could do for Anna. I know she's gone through a lot, so I have to do something for her." Olaf said smiling.

"Olaf, just being my friend means more than anything to me. Because you're the bestest friend I have ever had." Anna replied.

"Thanks Anna. You and Elsa and the bestest friends in the world." Olaf said as he walked over by Elsa. Elsa kneeled down to give Olaf a hug.

"I love warm hugs." Olaf said gently.

"Don't worry, Olaf. When I'm out of this bed, get ready for a long warm hug." Anna laughed.

"Oh, I can't wait!" Olaf said with excitement.

"Well, Anna, you better get some rest. I'll see you first thing in the morning." Elsa said as she got up and kissed Anna's forehead.

"I love you Elsa." Anna said.

"I love you Anna." Elsa replied.

"Good night, Anna." Olaf said.

"Good night, Olaf." Anna replied as Elsa and Olaf left the room.

Anna then fell into a deep sleep.

**The song I used was "You Give Me Hope" from the movie "Letters To God."**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	31. I Don't Deserve You

_Anna laid in her bed, thinking. A human form suddenly appeared in front of her. Anna recognized him immediately._

_"Derrick?" Anna said._

_"Hello, Anna. Nice to see you alive." Derrick said evilly._

_"What do you want?" Anna asked, starting to get scared._

_"I don't think I made you suffer enough. I mean, a cut and burns isn't enough. But maybe when I tell you what Hans and I have done, maybe that will be enough suffering for you." Derrick replied._

_"What are you talking about? Elsa!" Anna called out._

_"Elsa won't be coming." Hans said at the door._

_"Hans." Anna whispered._

_"Your sister is no longer with us. Along with that rugged mountain man, Christofer." Hans replied evilly._

_"It's Kristoff." Anna replied angrily._

_"Yes, but either way, Anna, they're dead." Derrick added._

_Anna was in shock. Her sister and her old boyfriend was dead. "No. I refuse to believe it." she whimpered._

_"And now, it looks like we only have one person to finish." Hans said as he unsheathed his sword and put the blade over Anna. Anna saw it heading down to her. She was frozen._

* * *

"ELSA!" Anna shouted as she shot up from her bed. She looked around to see if she could see Derrick or Hans. She was relieved when everything was normal. She looked out the window to see it was morning. But it looked like a storm was coming. She heard footsteps coming to her room. Elsa then barged through the door, ran to Anna's bed, and sat on the other side of Anna on her bed. Anna tried her best to move closer to her with less pain as possible.

"Another nightmare?" Elsa asked gently as she put an arm around Anna.

Anna nodded her head. "It was so real. They came in. They were ready to kill me. They killed you and Kristoff." Anna said quickly.

"Anna, slow down. Who did?" Elsa asked concerned.

"Hans and Derrick. They came in here. Hans put his sword over me and..." Anna couldn't finish her sentence. She looked down and tears formed in her eyes as she moved closer to Elsa. Elsa wrapped her arms around her little sister.

"Anna, it's OK. Hans and Derrick didn't kill me or Kristoff. I'm right here." Elsa said sweetly.

"It was so real." Anna cried in Elsa's arms.

"Shh. It's all right." Elsa said gently and kissed Anna's head.

"Please don't leave me." Anna said in her tears.

"Don't worry, Anna. I'm not going anywhere." Elsa replied, rubbing Anna's back.

Anna then started a coughing spell. This one was really bad. Elsa started to panic. She saw a pitcher of water and a cup on the table by Anna's bed. She jumped up and poured water into the cup. She held the cup to Anna's lips and had her drink the water slowly. She rubbed her back as she drank the water. Anna stopped drinking and her coughing stopped. She started to breath heavily.

"You OK?" Elsa asked worried.

"Yes." Anna said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Elsa replied gently.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry. It's just a cough." Anna said.

"OK. Want some more water?" Elsa asked, holding the glass of water.

Anna nodded and took another sip of water.

"That better?" Elsa asked, putting her hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Yeah." Anna replied as her breathing started to slow down.

"Don't scare me like that." Elsa said, putting the cup back on the table.

"I wasn't trying to." Anna chuckled.

Elsa smiled at her with a face of relief. She then put her arm around Anna. She looked at her older sister and smiled.

A roll of thunder suddenly shook the castle, startling Anna. Anna let out a sharp gasp and moved in closer to Elsa. Elsa noticed Anna.

"Are you all right, Anna?" Elsa asked with worry. Elsa then noticed that Anna started to tremble. "Anna, you're trembling."

"I have this fear of storms. I've always had it. Never could get rid of it. A storm is what took the lives of our parents." Anna whimpered.

"Anna..." Elsa started, but another roll of thunder came, along with lightning.

Anna let out a whimper and hugged Elsa. Elsa returned her unexpected hug.

"Anna, it's all right. I'm here." Elsa said as she wiped away stray bains and kissed Anna's forhead. "I'll always be here."

"I know it's strange for me to have this fear, especially at this age, but, I can't help it." Anna said.

"Anna, it's OK. I know of people who have the same fear as you, it's a common thing." Elsa replied. stroking Anna's hair.

"Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Yes, Anna?" Elsa asked as another flash of lightning appeared and more thunder rolled. Anna hid her face in Elsa's shoulder. Elsa rubbed her back.

"Would you sing to me?" Anna mumbled in Elsa's shoulder.

"What song do you want to hear?" Elsa asked. She was shocked that Anna wanted her to sing to her.

"The one you sang to me when I had the nightmare about Hans. About you being near, and..." Anna couldn't finish her sentence at thunder rolled and the wind started to blow. Anna let out a weak whimper. It sounded like she was starting to cry.

Elsa knew what song Anna meant and started to sing it to her.

_**Rest your head.**_

_**And close your eyes.**_

_**Remember I am near.**_

_**And I will always love you.**_

_**And be there to dry your tears.**_

Anna looked to Elsa. Elsa wiped excess tears from Anna's cheeks with her thumb. Anna formed a watery smile. Anna shook her head and threw her arms around Elsa's neck. Elsa was surprised. Elsa could hear her sobbing again.

"What is it, Anna?" Elsa asked concerned.

"It's just the fact that you're always here for me. You were there for me when I was called a spare, when Kristoff broke up with me. I just don't know how you can give up everything immeadiately just for me. I don't deserve your love." Anna let out on Elsa's shoulder.

"Anna, of course you do." Elsa replied gently as she released Anna. "You deserve all my love. I didn't deserve your love, but you gave it to me anyway." she said.

"Elsa, can I say something crazy?" Anna asked.

"Of course."

Anna then started to sing.

_**You're the first face that I see.**_

_**And the last thing I think about.**_

_**You're the reason that I'm alive.**_

_**You're what I can't live without.**_

_**You never give up when I'm falling apart.**_

_**Your arms are always open wide.**_

_**And you're quick to forgive.**_

_**When I make a mistake.**_

_**You love me in a blink of an eye.**_

_**I don't deserve your love.**_

_**But you give it to me anyway.**_

_**Can't get enough.**_

_**You're everything I need.**_

_**And when I walk away.**_

_**You take off running and come right after me.**_

_**It's what you do.**_

_**And I don't deserve you.**_

Elsa was shocked that Anna was actually singing to her. It was like she forgot all about the storm, and just concentrated on Elsa.

_**You're the light in my eyes.**_

_**You give me a reason to keep trying.**_

_**You give me more than I can dream.**_

_**You bring me to tears.**_

_**You bring me to tears.**_

_**Your heart is gold.**_

_**And how am I the one?**_

_**That you've chosen to love?**_

_**I still can't believe that you're right next to me.**_

_**After all that I've done.**_

_**I don't deserve your love.**_

_**But you give it to me anyway.**_

_**Can't get enough.**_

_**You're everything I need.**_

_**And when I walk away.**_

_**You take off running and come right after me.**_

_**It's what you do.**_

_**And I don't deserve you.**_

_**I don't deserve a chance like this.**_

Elsa already had tears running from her eyes.

_**I don't derserve a love that gives me everything.**_

_**You're everything I want.**_

_**I don't deserve your love.**_

_**But you give it to me anyway.**_

_**Can't get enough.**_

_**You're everything I need.**_

_**And when I walk away.**_

_**You take off running and come right after me.**_

_**It's what you do.**_

_**And I don't deserve you.**_

_**And I don't deserve you.**_

"Anna, I... I don't know what to say. You really think all of that of me?" Elsa asked, wiping her tears away.

"I don't think, I know. You give me more love than I could ever imagine. That I could ever dream of. I can't thank you enough for that." Anna replied.

"Anna, that's what I's suppose to do. I am suppose to love you, protect you, and always be here for you. So whenever you need something, you can always count on me. No matter what it is." Elsa said, putting a hand on Anna's cheek. "I love you, Anna."

"I love you too, Elsa. So much." Anna said as she wrapped her arms around Elsa, and Elsa did the same thing.

"You will never know how much I love you, Anna." Elsa replied sweetly.

"Elsa, there is no word to describe how much I love you." Anna said.

The sisters stayed in their embrace for a long time. Elsa held Anna tightly whenever a roll of thunder would come. She then made up her mind that she was gonna stay with Anna all day. She needed an older sister. And she wasn't about to leave her now. Not now, not ever.

**The song I used was "Don't Deserve You" by Plumb,**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	32. The Kiss

Elsa sat by Anna closely. Anna didn't want her to leave. Elsa suddenly remembered something.

"Anna, I think you need to see somebody." Elsa said.

"I don't want to see anybody but you." Anna replied.

"I know, but he needs to tell you something important." Elsa said, taking Anna's hand.

"Wait, who's he?" Anna asked confused.

"You'll see. I'll go get him. I'll be right back." Elsa said as she got up and left the room.

The storm was still going on outside. Anna was still scared but tried not to think about it.

* * *

Elsa returned with a man who Anna recognized immedaitely. "Derrick?" she said shocked.

"Oh, Anna." Derrick said as he and Elsa walked in.

"Elsa, please, I don't want to see him. He betrayed me." Anna said.

"Please, Anna. Give him a chance. I'll leave you two to talk." Elsa said as she started to leave the room. She stopped and looked back to Anna. "Don't worry, Anna. He won't hurt you." she replied as she left the room. Derrick sat in a chair nearby.

"So, you want to talk to me? About what?" Anna asked.

"I wanted to apologize." Derrick said.

"Apologize? For almost killing me? Do you really think I will forgive you after that? What would make you think that I would forgive you?" Anna asked shocked.

"Well, you forgave Hans." Derrick replied.

Anna was defeated with that. She then let Derrick continue.

"And I didn't have a choice, Anna. This whole thing was Hans' plan. He wanted to come back and make you and Elsa suffer. He told me I had to go along with it, or he would kill you and your sister. If I argued, or said anything to oppose his plan, he would kill. I wasn't about to let him kill anybody. Especially you." Derrick explained.

"Hang on. The reason you made me suffer was because he would kill me and Elsa if you didn't listen to him?" Anna repeated.

"Yes, Anna." Derrick replied politely.

"Wow. I guess that makes sense." Anna said, trying to go along with Derrick.

"Anna, I'm sorry for all I did to you and Arendelle. I just wanted to protect you and your sister, and your kingdom. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, and I understand if you don't love me anymore." Derrick replied sadly.

Anna had to think a little bit. He was begging for her forgiveness. She couldn't say no. They loved each other.

"Derrick, I forgive you." Anna replied sweetly.

"You do?" Derrick asked shocked.

"Not forgiving someone doesn't do any good. And, I don't think I ever stopped loving you. Even when you betrayed me. It hurt, but, I just couldn't stop." Anna replied.

"You still love me?" Derrick asked.

"Yes. If you still love me." Anna said.

"Oh, Anna. I never stopped." Derrick said as he placed a kiss on Anna's cheek.

Anna and Derrick made eye contact and stared at each other. They both leaned in and kissed their lips. Derrick put his hand on the back of Anna's head. Anna realized she had never kissed someone like this ever since Kristoff. Anna never wanted it to end though. It was so nice. Anna let out a quiet moan. They pulled away from each other. They both looked at each other in shock.

"Wow." Derrick said.

"Wow." Anna repeated.

"We finally did it." Derrick replied.

"Yes. We finally got a kiss that we were both expecting." Anna smiled.

"I know this may sound crazy, but, how about another one?" Derrick asked shyly.

"I thougt you would never ask." Anna said as she started to lean in.

Derrick lean into Anna and their lips made contact again. Anna threw her arms around Derrick's neck. Derrick slowly put his hand on the back of Anna's head again. Anna and Derrick have finally gotten what they have always wanted. Anna finally found the man of her dream, and Derrick finally got the girl he was wishing for. Anna pulled away for a moment.

"Derrick, you are what I've always dreamed about." Anna said before he lips made went back kissing Derrick. Derrick then pulled away for a moment.

"And Anna, you are all I've ever wished for." Derrick replied before he went back to kissing Anna, but more passionately.

Suddenly, there was a figure at the door. Anna saw him and pulled away from Derrick. Her eyes widened in shock for she knew exactly who it was.

"Kristoff?"


	33. A Close Call

Kristoff stood at the door with shock and confusion.

"Hello Kristoff." Derrick said politely.

"What's going on here?" Kristoff asked with hurt in his voice as he walked into the room.

"Well, it's not you think." Anna said.

"Not what I think? I think I see you kissing the enemy." Kristoff replied.

"OK, this is what you think, but, Kristoff, when you hear the story, you'll..." Anna started.

"What's going on in here?" Elsa asked as she walked into the room. "Kristoff? What are you doing here?" she asked confused.

"That seems to be everybody's question. I came to talk to Anna, then the next thing I know Anna is kissing Derrick." Kristoff said to Elsa.

"Excuse me?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah. Kissing. On the lips." Kristoff exsaturated.

"Anna, is this true?" Elsa asked, sitting by Anna.

"Yeah. It's true. Derrick and I were kissing." Anna replied.

"What?" Elsa said with confusion.

"I kissed Derrick. I have a right. And no one can tell me who I can or can't kiss." Anna replied.

"Well, I say you can't." Kristoff said.

"You can't tell me what to do, Kristoff. You're not my boyfriend." Anna said.

Kristoff tried not to show the hurt in face. "Well, he isn't either." Kristoff said at a loss for words.

"Well at least Anna knows that I won't break her heart." Derrick said firmly as he stood to his feet.

Elsa didn't know what to think of that. Neither did Anna or Kristoff.

"I only broke up with her because I never saw her anymore, and I knew she hated that." Kristoff said, still at a loss of words.

"So to fix her problems, you break her heart by breaking up with her?" Derrick asked.

"OK, that's enough. If you guys want to talk, take it in another room. I'll come with you if I have to." Elsa said standing up.

"Fine, then let's take it into another room. You're coming, Elsa. We need to talk." Kristoff said.

"I'll be back, Anna." Elsa said as she followed the men into another room.

"Yeah." Anna replied quietly.

Anna could hear yelling all the way in her room. She hated to hear the yelling. She laid on her bed, trying to ignore it, along with the storm that was raging on. Suddenly, it was hard for her to breath. She then started to feel hot and started to sweat. A coughing spell then came on her. A really bad spell. She tried to scream for help, but she was afraid no one would hear because of all the yelling. Suddenly, her vision started to blur. Her coughing stopped.

"Elsa." She whimpered weakly.

* * *

"Guys! Anna's coughing! Come on!" Elsa shouted to the men as they ran out of the room.

They came to Anna's room and Elsa ran over to Anna who was still calling for her sister weakly.

"Anna. what's wrong?" Elsa asked scared as she felt Anna's forehead. "Anna, you're burning up!" Elsa said with more worry.

Kristoff and Derrick ran up to Anna's bed. "What's wrong with her?" Derrick asked worried.

"I don't know. Anna, talk to me." Elsa said.

Anna was starting to shake. She was whimpering and moaning. Suddenly, she stopped. Derrick checked her breathing. He let out a gasp.

"She's not breathing!" Derrick shouted as tears formed in his eyes.

"What?" Kristoff said in shock as he looked for a pulse. He was right.

"I'll go get the doctor. Maybe he'll know something." Derrick said in fear as he ran out of the room as fast as he could.

Kristoff felt Anna's neck, hoping for a pulse. He couldn't find one though. He shook his head to Elsa. Elsa knew exactly what it meant. Elsa was suddenly in tears. How did this happen? Why did it happen? Elsa couldn't figure out why it happened.

"Anna. Please. No." Elsa whimpered as she took Anna's hand. It was cold, and unmovable. "How did this happen?" she whispered.

"Must be all the stress and fear, it was too much for her. And maybe some cuts and burns were still infected." Kristoff said sadly.

"Come on, Anna. Come back to us." Elsa said quietly.

Kristoff then thought of something that his parents taught him a long time ago: Mouth to mouth.

"I've got it!" Kristoff said.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked confused in her tears.

"There still maybe a chance to save Anna. My parents taught me this a long time ago." Kristoff replied as he leaned in to Anna's mouth and blew a breath through it. Nothing. He tried again.

"Come on, Anna." Elsa said.

Kristoff stopped for a moment. "Come on, Anna." he said as he continued his work.

"Come on, Anna." Elsa said starting to cry.

"Please, Anna. Come back to us. I love you." Kristoff said as he blew one more breath through her mouth.

Anna started to cough and gasp for air. She then sat up.

Elsa showed a face of relief. She felt Anna grip her hand tightly. She smiled at Kristoff, who smiled back. Elsa placed her hand on Anna's cheek. Anna slowly opened her eyes, and faced Elsa.

"Elsa?" Anna asked weakly.

"Oh, Anna. I thought I lost you." Elsa said as she embraced Anna tightly, sobbing on her shoulder. Anna looked to see Kristoff.

"Kristoff?" Anna asked.

"Yes, it's me, Anna." Kristoff said. "Oh, thank goodness I saved you in time." he said with a voice full of relief.

"Yo-You saved me?" Anna asked confused as Elsa released her.

"Yes. He was able to bring you back to us." Elsa said.

"Thank you, Kristoff." Anna said as signaled him to come closer to her. She then placed a kiss on his lips. "I'm so sorry, Kristoff." Anna started to cry.

"Anna, don't worry about it. All that matters it that you're all right." Kristoff said sweetly.

"But all I did to you, I betrayed you, I hurt you, both of you." Anna replied.

"Anna, you didn't hurt anybody." Elsa replied.

"She's right, Anna. We're not mad at you." Kristoff replied.

"Kristoff, you forgive me?" Anna asked.

"Anna, there is nothing to forgive. I love you." Kristoff said.

"Kristoff, I..." Anna started.

* * *

"Anna! You're OK! I brought the doctor." Derrick said as he ran along with the doctor. The doctor started to examine Anna carefully.

"Who was able to bring her back?" the doctor asked.

"Um, I did. I was a method my parents taught me years ago." Kristoff replied.

"It's a good thing you learned that. Or else Princess Anna wouldn't be with us." the doctor replied.

"What happened, doctor?" Elsa asked.

"Appearently, there was more infection in her cuts and burns, and it reacted all through her body." the doctor replied.

"Thank goodness we were able to get to it in time." Derrick replied.

"Yes. I will need some time alone to work on Princess Anna." the doctor replied.

"Yes, of course. Come along, gentelmen." Elsa said as the men left the room. Elsa looked back to Anna. "Anna, don't worry, you're gonna be all right." Elsa said as she left the room. She shut the door and followed the men into another room.


	34. A Talk

Kristoff, Elsa, and Derrick all walked into another room. Elsa paced the room with worry. Kristoff and Derrick looked at each other.

"Derrick, I want to apologize for what I said to you about Anna." Kristoff suddenly let out. Elsa stopped pacing and stared at the men in shock.

"No, Kristoff. I should be the one to apologize to you. You saved Anna's life." Derrick replied politely.

"I guess maybe my problem was that I was jealous of you guys. It just bothered me to see Anna kissing someone else, because, maybe I still have feelings for her." Kristoff said.

"Kristoff, I understand. I really didn't have a right to kiss her anyway. I just gave her a small kiss on the cheek, and it went downhill from there." Derrick said.

"I could see that." Kristoff chuckled.

"Look, Kristoff, there's no future for Anna and I. She lives here, I live in the Southern Isles. I don't think she would want to visit the Southern Isles all the time, now would she?" Derrick said.

"I don't think so." Kristoff said with a smile.

"Look, Anna is an amazing girl. And maybe what my problem was, was that I just wanted to know what it was like to be in love again." Derrick said.

"I think maybe Anna was thinking the same thing." Kristoff said.

"Look, I don't Anna to have to choose between the two of us, so when she is on her feet, I will be heading back to the Southern Isles." Derrick stated.

"Very well. We will make those arrangements when the time comes." Elsa replied.

"Kristoff, may I shake your hand?" Derrick asked.

Kristoff was shocked and confused but gave Derrick his hand to shake. "I know Anna will be in good hands with you, and I realize now the reason you broke up with her was because you want what is best for her." he said, shaking Kristoff's hand firmly. Kristoff returned the handshake firmly.

"Well, this is nice. I'm sure it will make Anna happy that you guys aren't fighting and you are both friends." Elsa replied.

"Yes." Derrick replied, looking to Kristoff.

* * *

"Queen Elsa." the doctor said as he walked into the room. The group looked to the doctor at the door.

"How is she, doctor? How is Anna?" Derrick asked.

"Yes. What he said." Kristoff said, pointing to Derrick.

"Her Majesty did suffer infection through her body." the doctor replied.

"Is she all right?" Elsa asked concerned.

"She's fine. I got the infection out this time. I went over her twice to be sure. She is doing much better than earlier. She will still be having cough spells once in a while, but that should end in a couple days." the doctor said.

"Thank you, doctor." Elsa replied.

"You better thank Kristoff too. If it he didn't save her, well, she wouldn't be here. Well done, Kristoff." the doctor said, putting his hand on his shoulder.

Kristoff nodded and the doctor told them they could see Anna and left the room.

* * *

They came to Anna's room to see Anna breathing normally and seemed calm, and asleep. The storm had finally passed over. Elsa walked over first beside Anna, and placed a hand on Anna's forehead. Anna let out a groan and opened her eyes slowly to look at Elsa.

"Elsa?" Anna said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Anna. I didn't mean to wake you." Elsa apologized.

"It's OK. I was kind of hoping you would wake me up. I wanted to see you. When I'm not dying." Anna replied.

"I'm just glad you're still here with us." Elsa said with a voice full of relief before she placed a kiss on Anna's forehead.

"Me too." Derrick said politely.

"Me three." Kristoff added with a chuckle as he came on the same side of Elsa.

"I want to thank you again, Kristoff, for saving my life. I didn't deserve to be saved." Anna said, looking to Kristoff.

"Anna, what are you talking about? Of course you deserved it." Kristoff said with eyes full of shock.

"No, I didn't. I hurt all of you because my feelings got in the way. Hans is right. I am desperate for love." Anna replied.

"Anna, don't talk like that. You didn't hurt anybody." Derrick replied, just as shocked as Kristoff was.

"Derrick's right, Anna. Maybe the reason you fell in love again was because maybe you needed the love Kristoff gave to you before he broke up with you." Elsa replied.

"Maybe. It's just..." Anna started as she sat up and let out a sigh. "Oh, forget it."

"Anna, what is it? You can tell us." Elsa said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Derrick, could you give us a minute?" Anna asked.

"Of course, Anna. I'll be right out here if you need me." Derrick said as he left the room.

"OK, Anna. What's bothering you?" Kristoff asked.

"Well, I don't know. It's just... I just don't understand why I needed to fall in love with someone else. I have Elsa, and she gives me all the love I could ever wish for. I don't need anymore love in my life. I have plenty of it." Anna started.

"Anna, there's always room for more love. I don't think there is a limit for how much love you can have in your life." Kristoff said.

"Yeah, but because I let my feelings get in the way, it almost killed all of us. If I wouldn't have had self-pity on myself, none of this would have happened. I could have just let everything go, forget everything, and get on with my life, but I didn't. Maybe everyone is right. I am just a spare. The spare that causes all of the problems, and almost kills people." Anna said as tears welled up in her eyes and looked away from Elsa and Kristoff.

Kristoff and Elsa were speechless and shocked. Anna really thought all of that? Elsa finally decided to say something.

"Anna. Look at me." Elsa said sternly. Anna faced them. "Now, I've told you before, you are not a spare, and you are not worthless. You are the Princess of Arendelle, and my little sister." she continued.

"But why would you still consider me your sister?" Anna asked. "I almost got you killed." Anna replied.

Kristoff and Elsa looked at each in shock.

"Anna, why wouldn't I consider you my sister? Just because you almost got me killed? Anna, I almost killed you, but you consider me your sister." Elsa replied with shock in her voice.

"But that's different." Anna said.

"No, Anna. It's not different. I almost killed you, but you still love me. Anna, just because this happened doesn't mean I'm gonna stop loving you." Elsa said.

"But I know everyone would agree the kingdom would be better off if I wasn't in it." Anna said sadly.

"Anna, what you're referring to is kind of like a fire. It needs three things: heat, fuel, and oxygen. If it's missing one of those three things, you're not gonna get a fire. It's the same thing with the kingdom. It needs a queen, a princess, and citizens. Say you're the fuel, Elsa's the oxygen, and the citizens are the heat. If you don't have fuel, you don't have a fire. If you don't have a princess, you don't have a kingdom. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" Kristoff asked.

Anna nodded her head, but was somewhat confused.

"Anna, where this whole fire and kingdom talking is coming to is the fact that we need you in this kingdom. A kingdom shouldn't be ruled by one person, but by two. Whether it be a king or queen, or a king and a prince, or a queen and a princess. But in Arendelle, Anna, we don't need any princess, we need a Princess Anna." Elsa stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Anna asked confused.

"Anna, you are a girl who is willing to reach out to people when they need it the most. You give love to the ones who need it, but don't deserve it. You are willing to give up anything to help others, even your life. You can see the good in people even when they think it's gone. Anna, you can do things that other people can't. You are the best Princess a kingdom could ever ask for. You are a great gir." Elsa said.

A smile crept across Anna's face.

"So you see Anna, just because bad things happen doesn't mean it's the end of the world. If something bad happens, you just fix it. If you can't do it alone, then ask us. We'll help you." Kristoff said.

Anna remembered that she heard those words somewhere.

"Anna, no matter what you do, or what happens, we will always love you and look after you like you have done for us. That's what family is for." Elsa stated.

"Family means nobody gets left behind, or forgotten." Kristoff said gently.

"I like that. I'm sorry you guys, for everything. If I promise to never consider myself a spare, or worthless, or any of that stuff, can you guys forgive me?" Anna asked.

"Oh, Anna. There is nothing to forgive. But don't ever call yourself a spare, ever again, because you're not. And you never will be." Elsa said sweetly.

"Anna, don't listen to what other people say about you, because they are wrong. And don't consider yourself worthless either." Kristoff said.

"I won't call myself a spare or worthless ever again. I promise." Anna stated.

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear. Come here, little sister." Elsa said as she wrapped her arms around Anna for a tight hug. Anna returned the hug even tighter.

"Thank you, Elsa. For reminding me who I really am." Anna said on Elsa's shoulder.

"That's what family is for." Elsa said as she released Anna and placed a hand on her cheek. "And don't you ever forget it."

"I won't." Anna said as she looked up to Kristoff. "Kristoff?" she said as she motioned him for a hug. He did just that. Anna released him and placed a kiss on his cheek. Kristoff's eyes flew wide open. Elsa giggled at the sight of Kristoff. Anna pulled Elsa and Kristoff in for a group hug. Kristoff and Elsa returned it tightly.

"I love you guys." Anna said with a smile.

"We love you, too Anna." Kristoff and Elsa said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed. Anna let out a small chuckle.

Smiles crept on everyone's faces. Elsa was happy that Anna had finally figured out who she really was; Princess of Arendelle, and her baby sister, and nothing would ever change that.


	35. Saying Goodbye

Three days passed since Kristoff and Elsa's talk with Anna. Derrick was the first one to greet Anna. He walked into her room to see she was already awake. He walked slowly to Anna's bed.

"Good morning, Anna." Derrick greeted Anna.

"Good morning." Anna yawned.

"How are you feeling?" Derrick asked.

"I'm doing a lot better. The doctor told I'll be able to stand soon. Maybe today." Anna replied with a smile as she sat up.

"Anna, I wanted to talk to you." Derrick started as he sat next to Anna.

"Yeah, me too. I wanted to last night but I fell asleep after my talk with Kristoff and Elsa." Anna said.

"I wanted to talk about our, um..." Derrick didn't know how to put their situation.

"Relationship?" Anna finished.

"Yeah. Look Anna, I love you, you know that. But I think you know that there's no future for us. With you living here and me in the Southern Isles. I can't stay here, and I know you can't stay in the Southern Isles. You've made that clear to me. You need your sister as much as she needs you." Derrick tried to explain.

"I get it. We're breaking up. I understand completely, Derrick. I know there's no future for us. But, it was good while it lasted. I'm really glad I got to know you, Derrick." Anna stated.

"Me too, Anna. You are an amazing person. One of the best that I have ever met." Derrick said.

"But we'll still be friends, right?" Anna asked.

"Yes. Good friends. Nothing will ever change that." Derrick replied.

"You know, Derrick, I'm glad that I had to be forced to stay in the Southern Isles. Or we wouldn't be here now." Anna said gently.

"Me too." Derrick said, putting his strong hand on Anna's cheek. "I still can't get over how beautiful you are." he said sweetly.

"Oh, Derrick." Anna replied as she threw her arms around his neck. Derrick returned her hug. He soon released her.

"As you know Anna, I'll have to be leaving soon." Derrick said.

"How soon?" Anna asked.

"Sometime today, I believe." Derrick said sadly.

"But so soon?" Anna said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Anna, it's OK." Derrick said as he wiped the tears from Anna's cheek.

"Prince Derrick. It's time." Kai said, peeking into the room.

"Very well. I have to go. Goodbye Anna." Derrick said sadly.

"Goodbye Derrick." Anna said as he left the room. She laid down and let out a depressed sigh. She then thought of something. She wasn't about to let him get away without a proper goodbye.

She swung her legs to one side of the bed, and stood up slowly. She started to walk slowly, but started to gain speed that turned into a run. She was able to make it out the gates and to the docks. She saw Derrick saying goodbye to Elsa and Kristoff.

"Derrick! Wait!" Anna shouted as she ran to him.

"Anna, what is it?" Derrick asked, surpised she was out of bed.

"We'll give you two some time. Come on, Kristoff. Nothing to see here." Elsa said as she led Kristoff away.

"I want a proper goodbye." she said as she hugged him again.

"I was hoping you would be able to come out here." he said as he released her. He then pulled out a small box from his pocket. Anna recognized the box. "Here, I want you to have this." Anna opened it to see it was the ring that belonged to his mother that she wore for the ball.

"Oh, Derrick. Your Mom's ring. Are you sure?" Anna asked.

"Yes. I think she would want to have it." Derrick replied. Derrick then put his arms around Anna. "Anna, I want you to know that you will always be in my heart." he replied.

"And Derrick, I want you know that you will be in my heart, now and forever more." Anna replied.

Derrick and Anna looked each other in the eyes, and did exactly what they wanted to do. They leaned into each other and their lips made contact. Derrick placed his hand on the back of Anna's head, along with a long, deep, passionate kiss on Anna's lips.

Anna let out another moan. She loved this. It was nicer than anything. She made sure it was a slow kiss. But sadly, she knew it had to end. They pulled away from each other slowly.

"I'll miss you." they both said at the same time.

"But, Anna, I know this isn't goodbye. We will see each other again. I will make sure of it." Derrick said gently as he placed his hand on her cheek.

"I hope so." Anna replied.

Derrick looked to see the captain motioning for him to get aboard. "Well, I have to go. Goodbye, Anna." he repeated as his hand slowly slid away from her cheek.

"Goodbye Derrick." Anna said as he walked slowly away from her. When he was on the ship, he stood to the side to wave to Anna. Anna waved back until he was out of sight.

* * *

Anna walked back to the castle slowly with sadness in her face. Kristoff and Elsa were waiting for her. She looked at them, then walked pass them. Elsa and Kristoff looked at each other.

"I'll go talk to her." Elsa said. Kristoff nodded and Elsa went to follow Anna.

Anna came to her room and sat on her bed, and admired the ring Derrick gave her. Anna couldn't find herself to cry though. She heard footsteps down the hall, coming to her room. Elsa suddenly appeared in the door. Elsa walked over to Anna.

"Are you all right, Anna?" Elsa asked concerned.

"Yeah. I'm OK." Anna replied.

"I know you're gonna miss him, but I want you to know that if you need someone to talk to, you can always come to me." Elsa replied, putting her hand on her baby sister's shoulder.

"Thanks, Elsa. I'm gonna miss him, but I'm kind of glad he's gone so I can get back to a normal life." Anna replied.

"I understand. You're life really took a turn this week, didn't it?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah. But it was a fun adventure, I guess. Well, the times I wasn't almost killed. Or died." Anna chuckled.

Elsa let out a small chuckle and pulled Anna close to her. "I'm just glad I still have you with me. I almost lost you too many times this week." Elsa said as she placed a kiss on Anna's cheek.

Anna let out a sigh, but it meant she was happy. Happy to be Elsa, mostly. "Elsa, I-I wanted to talk to you about something." she said.

"About what?" Elsa asked.

"Well, I just wanna thank you for being here for me. All through the week, whenever I had a problem, you were always there for me. And well, is there any way I can repay you for that?" Anna asked.

"Anna, the only way you can pay me back is to just be you, Princess Anna, and my little sister. Another repayment: don't die." Elsa stated as she put her arm around Anna.

"I'll try." Anna replied with a smile. "I love you, Elsa. Anna said as her smile grew bigger.

"I love you too, Anna. Come here." Elsa said as she pulled Anna in for a hug.

"Thank you Elsa, for being here for me." Anna said on Elsa's shoulder.

"I will always be here for you, Anna. No matter what." Elsa said gently as she stroked Anna's hair. Elsa let out a long, content sigh. She was so happy to still be able to hold her baby sister in her arms. A smile then crept up on her face.


	36. See You Again

Two days passed since Derrick left Arendelle. Anna found out she really missed him. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She could remember everything they did together. They ate chocolate together, they went on a horseback ride, they sang together, they watched the northern lights, and put guilty men in jail.

She walked the halls and came to the music room. She walked in sowly and sat at the piano. She looked at the ring that she never took off her finger. She could then remember how they told each other how much they loved each other. She noticed that tears were starting to form in her eyes. She then remembered the words Derrick said to her before he left. They would see each other again.

She looked down at the piano keys and started to play. She then started to sing.

_**Oh, oh, oh.**_

_**Oh, oh, oh.**_

_**Oh, oh, oh.**_

_**Oh, oh, oh.**_

_**Oh, oh, oh.**_

_**Oh, oh, oh.**_

_**Said goodbye.**_

_**Turned around.**_

_**And you were gone, gone, gone.**_

_**Fading into the setting sun.**_

_**Slipped away.**_

_**But I won't cry.**_

_**'Cause I know.**_

_**I'll never be lonely.**_

_**For you are the stars to me.**_

_**You are the light I follow.**_

_**I will see you again.**_

_**Whoa, oh.**_

_**This is not where it ends.**_

_**I will carry you with me.**_

_**Oh, oh.**_

_**'Till I see you again.**_

_**Oh, oh, oh.**_

_**Oh, oh, oh.**_

_**Oh, oh, oh.**_

_**Oh, oh, oh.**_

_**Oh, oh, oh.**_

_**I can hear those.**_

_**Echos in the wind.**_

_**At night.**_

_**Calling me back in time.**_

_**Back to you.**_

_**In a place.**_

_**Far away.**_

_**Where the water meets the sky.**_

_**The thought of it makes me smile.**_

_**You were my tommorow.**_

_**I'll see you again.**_

_**Whoa, oh.**_

_**This is not where it ends.**_

_**I will carry you with me.**_

_**Oh, oh, oh.**_

_**'Till I see you again.**_

_**Sometimes I feel my heart is breaking.**_

_**But I stay strong.**_

_**And I hold on.**_

_**'Cause I know.**_

_**I'll see you again.**_

_**Oh, whoa.**_

_**This is not where it ends.**_

_**I will carry you with me.**_

_**Yeah, yeah.**_

_**I'll see you again.**_

_**Oh, whoa.**_

_**This is not where it ends.**_

_**I will carry you with me.**_

_**Oh, oh.**_

_**'Till I see you again.**_

_**Oh, oh, oh.**_

_**Oh, oh, oh.**_

_**Oh, oh, oh.**_

_**'Till I see you again.**_

_**Said goodbye, turned around.**_

_**And you were gone, gone, gone.**_

Anna finished and heard someone walk into the room. Anna looked to see Elsa walking in.

"There you are." Elsa said relieved.

"Yeah. Here I am." Anna replied with a smile.

"I was looking for you. I was starting to worry." Elsa said as she sat next to Anna.

"Sorry, Elsa. I didn't mean to scare you. I just needed some time to think." Anna said, trying to hold back tears.

"Is it about Derrick?" Elsa asked.

Anna nodded her head.

"Anna, I know you're gonna miss him, but we need to move on. Also, I liked your song." Elsa replied.

"Thanks. But it's hard. We really did love each other. But he told me I'll see him again. I just hope he's right." Anna said as a tear streamed down her cheek.

Elsa noticed it and wiped it away from her cheek. "Hey, come on now. It'll be OK. Remember, I'm here for you, OK?" Elsa said as she took Anna's hand.

Anna nodded her head again, and gripped Elsa's hand tightly. Anna then moved closer to Elsa and put her head on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa stroke Anna's hair slowly. She placed a small kiss on Anna's head. Elsa then wrapped an arm around Anna. Elsa looked to see a smile formed on Anna's face as Anna looked to her. Elsa formed a bigger smile. Elsa wiped another stray tear from Anna's face as she pulled Anna closer to her. Anna let out a content sigh. Elsa did the same thing.

"Anna, can you promise me something?" Elsa asked gently.

"Of course, Elsa. Anything." Anna replied.

"Everything that happened this week." Elsa started as she placed a hand under Anna's chin, lifting her head up. "Please don't ever scare me like that again. Ever. I almost lost you. This time it was just too close. I can't lose you, Anna. I couldn't bear it. I need you, Anna." Elsa stated.

"I promise, Elsa. And about everything that happened." Anna said as she started to cry. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." she cried.

"Anna. It's OK." Elsa said as she pulled Anna in for a tight embrace. "Shh. It's OK. I'm not mad at you, OK? No one is mad at you." she replied softly.

Anna sobbed loudly on Elsa's shoulder. "I'm sorry." she kept repeating.

"Shh. It's all right, Anna. You're OK. I've got you. It's OK." Elsa replied sweetly, rubbing Anna's back soothingly.

Anna embraced Elsa tightly as tears flowed out of her eyes.

"It's OK. It's all right." Elsa kept whispering in Anna's ear.

Anna released Elsa and made eye contact with her. "Elsa, please forgive me." she cried.

"Anna, there's nothing to forgive. I told you. I love you." Elsa said as tears started to form in her eyes. Anna threw her arms around Elsa again.

"I love you, too, Elsa." Anna cried on Elsa's shoulder.

"I love you. I love you." Elsa repeated as she stroke Anna's hair. She then let her tears out. But they were tears of joy. The fact that Anna was still with her and in her arms made her happy.

"Anna, just don't leave me. Please." Elsa plead.

"I won't, Elsa. I promise." Anna cried.

The sisters stayed in their embrace, never wanting to release each other. Elsa especially never wanted to release Anna. She wanted her to stay beside her at all times. She almost lost her again. Elsa embraced Anna tighter at the thought of losing her. But Anna was, in fact, with her. She was warm and alive and in her arms.

**The song I used was "See You Again" by Carrie Underwood.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	37. Love Is Not A Fight

Three hours passed since Anna and Elsa's talk. Anna wandered the castle and ended up in the room Hans locked her in. She wasn't sure how she ended up in that room. Memories started to flood in.

_Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you._

_Oh, Anna. I never loved you. But merely pretend._

Anna then remembered that Derrick didn't mean that. It was protect to her. She immediately left the room and went straight to her room.

* * *

She sat on her bed, trying to forget Derrick and Hans. She then decided to think of Elsa: the one who loved her and would never betray her or let her down. A short figure suddenly appeared at the door. Anna recognized him.

"Hi, Olaf." Anna said.

"Hey, Anna. You look a lot better than you did before." Olaf replied with a smile.

"Thanks, Olaf. Now if my memories serves me right, I believe I owe you a long, warm hug." Anna chuckled.

"Yep." Olaf said as he jumped up on Anna's bed. He opened his arms, ready for his warm hug. Anna gave it to him.

"Thank you, Olaf. For everything." Anna replied.

"You're welcome, Anna. It's what friends are for." Olaf said.

"Oh, Olaf. You're not just a friend, you're part of the family." Anna said with a smile.

"I like to think that." Olaf replied with a bigger smile.

* * *

Suddenly, Elsa walked in to see Anna and Olaf hugging.

"Hi, Elsa." Olaf said as Anna released him.

"Hey, Olaf. I see you got your warm hug you were promised." Elsa replied, sitting next to Anna.

"Yep." Olaf said.

"You know, if you want a warm hug, I'm still giving them out." Anna giggled.

"I'll take a warm hug from you any day, Anna." Elsa replied as Anna threw her arms around her older sister. Elsa returned her little sister's hug.

Elsa noticed Anna let out a sigh of happiness. Elsa was happy that Anna was finally happy. Everything in her life was back to normal. She then thought of a certain someone: Kristoff.

Elsa released Anna, and took her hand and gripped it tightly.

* * *

Another figure appeared at the door. It was Kristoff.

"Hi, Kristoff." Olaf said with excitement.

"Hey, Olaf. Anna. Elsa. I'm glad you're all here. Anna, I have something to tell you." Kristoff said as he sat in a nearby chair.

"What?" Anna asked.

"Anna, when I broke up with you, I thought maybe it would be better for us because we never saw each other anymore. I knew you didn't like it and I didn't want you to have to live the rest of your life that way. After I broke up with you, I realized it was one of the dumbest moves I have ever made. I realized I only hurt you, bad."

"But, I'm hoping you will take me back. Because I know I still love you. I know you love Derrick, but I still fought for you. Because I thought our love was worth fighting for. To show you what I mean, I put together a little song for you." Kristoff finished as he picked up his lute and started to play a tune.

_**Love is not a place.**_

_**To come and go as we please.**_

_**It's a house we enter in.**_

_**Then come in.**_

_**To never leave.**_

_**So lock the door behind you.**_

_**Throw away the key.**_

_**We'll work it out together.**_

_**Let it bring us to our knees.**_

_**Love is a shelter.**_

_**In a raging storm.**_

_**Love is a peace.**_

_**In the middle of a war.**_

_**And if we try to leave.**_

_**May God send angels to guard the door.**_

_**No, love is not a fight.**_

_**But it's something worth fighting for.**_

_**To some, love is a word.**_

_**That they can fall into.**_

_**But when they're falling out.**_

_**Keeping that word is hard to do.**_

_**Love is a shelter.**_

_**In a raging storm.**_

_**Love is a peace.**_

_**In the middle of a war.**_

_**And if we try to leave.**_

_**May God send angels to guard the door.**_

_**No, love is not a fight.**_

_**But it's something worth fighting for.**_

_**Love will come to save us.**_

_**If we'll only call.**_

_**It'll ask nothing of us.**_

_**But demand we give our all.**_

_**Love is a shelter.**_

_**In a raging storm.**_

_**Love is a peace.**_

_**In the middle of a war.**_

_**And if we try to leave.**_

_**May God send angels to guard the door.**_

_**No, love is not a fight.**_

_**But it's something worth fighting for.**_

_**Yes, I will fight for you.**_

_**But would you fight for me?**_

_**It's worth fighting for.**_

Anna stood frozen in amazement. She had never thought of love like that. But she knew she still loved Kristoff. Maybe she wasn't in love with Derrick, she just thought she was. And if Kristoff was willing to fight for her, Kristoff was definitely worth taking back.

"Anna?" Elsa asked concerned, looking to see she was frozen.

"Kristoff, I love you." Anna said as she stood up and walked to Kristoff. She placed a kiss on his cheek. "And I never stopped. Would you be my boyfriend again?" Anna asked.

"Only if you'll be my girlfriend." Kristoff replied with a smile. Kristoff then placed his lute on the floor and brought Anna closer to him to kiss her lips. Anna returned the kiss passionately. After their kiss ended, they both went back to sit on Anna's bed.

"Now I really understand what love is." Anna replied, smiling.

"What?" Olaf asked.

"Well, Olaf. You said it yourself. Love is putting someone's needs before yours. Elsa, you were willing to give up everything just to be with me when I was in trouble. Even those important meetings, you still gave them up to help me. And Kristoff, even though we broke up, and I was in love with Derrick, you still fought for me. Because you still loved me. But even thought you knew I probably wouldn't have done that, you still did it anyway. And also, you did save my life." Anna explained.

"Hey, what about me?" Olaf asked.

"And Olaf, you wrote a song for me, you were someone I was able to talk to when I was lonely. Not to mention, you expained to me what love really was." Anna stated.

"I guess I did do all of that for you, didn't I?" Olaf said proudly.

"Yes. You guys were willing to give up everything just for me. Even though I didn't deserve it, you still did. I don't know how I can ever repay you for that.." Anna finished.

"Anna, we gave up everything to help you because you're worth it. Last year when I fled to the North Mountain, even though it was dangerous, you still searched for me. You were still willing to reach out, even with the chance of something happening to you. But because of you, I gained control of my powers, I was able to thaw the kingdom, and I was able to be your sister again." Elsa explained.

"Anna, you're willing to give up amazing things to help others. Like the fire, you knew you could have lost your life, but you care for people, and you were willing to take that risk." Olaf added.

"And also, during the eternal winter, when your heart was frozen, even though there was so chance on surviving, you still gave up your life to save Elsa. You didn't care of the chance of you dying, you only cared about Elsa. And you also did buy me a new sled and lute." Kristoff said.

"You see, Anna, you don't have to repay us. We're family. Family doesn't need to be repaid. They just need to love one another. And you know that I love you." Elsa said.

"Oh, trust me, I know." Anna said as she moved closer to Elsa and placed her head on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa wrapped her arm around her. Olaf then came to sit on Anna's lap.

"I love you, too, Anna." Olaf said as Anna put her arms around Olaf. Elsa wrapped both of her arms around Anna. Elsa gave Kristoff a signal to join in on their group hug.

"Me too, Anna." Kristoff said as he wrapped his arms around the group.

"I love all of you. More than you will ever know." Anna said.

Anna realized that she didn't need another man to love her. She had all the love she could ever want. Right here. In this family. And nothing was ever gonna take that away from her. And nothing in the world would ever replace them. Not even for all the riches in the world.

** The End.**

**The song I used was "Love Is Not A Fight" by Warren Barfield.**

**I hope everyone liked the story. It was the longest one I have ever wrote. I will be writing a lot more stories though.**

**Do you think that maybe there should be a sequel to this? If you think there should be, just let me know.**

**Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed me and my story.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time...**


End file.
